Another Christmas Miracle
by Nuwanda31
Summary: After falling in love at Christmas, Emily and Reid embark on a new relationship. For two people with little useful experience and a stressful job, it's easier said than done, especially when dreams of the future are about to arrive sooner than planned.
1. New Things

Summary: After falling in love at Christmas, Emily and Reid embark on new territory - that of making a relationship work. For two people with little useful experience and a stressful job, it's easier said than done, especially when dreams of the future are about to arrive much sooner than they planned.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is the property of CBS, the actors, writers, and producers of the show. I have no authority over anything except original characters.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet. Unnaturally quiet. A silence so unnatural to Spencer Reid. He was alone, collapsed on his couch with his head on the back of the sofa, just staring at the ceiling... unbelieving what his life had become.<p>

Amazing how quickly a life could change. In the course of one evening, his life had changed forever, unable to ever go back. It had happened one year and one week ago, when Reid had accompanied Emily to her mother's party on Christmas Eve. Things had been awkward between them for the few months prior, unable to restore their friendship since her return from the dead. However, thanks to a blizzard and Ambassador Prentiss's conspiring, the two came together and discovered a love they both secretly harbored. For years. After that beautiful night, Reid had everything he'd always thought he wanted.

That was… until now. My, how his feelings had changed.

Tonight was New Year's Eve. The new year was only a half hour away. Reid was not at a party or surrounded by dozens of people. At the moment, he had some time to himself. A chance to get his thoughts together at last. He was tired enough to fall asleep, but he wanted to ring in the new year. Even if, as it appeared, he'd be doing it alone.

To keep himself awake, Reid got off the sofa to stretch his legs and keep himself up until midnight. Snow was falling outside the window. He went over to watch. The streets already looked terrible and he was thankful he wouldn't have to drive anywhere tonight... unlike last time a blizzard this bad was pouring in, forcing him to stay put.

It was hard to think how he had gotten here, a place he never believed he'd want to be. A place he'd never dreamed of last New Year's, sitting with his friends as he and Emily told the story of how they had fallen in love. As the minutes ticked down to Midnight, Reid found himself remembering that night. And the nights after... every single moment… the good... and the bad...

* * *

><p>Reid was supposed to return this morning. Unfortunately, thanks to work, Emily didn't have a chance to meet him at the airport. She'd just have to wait until later to greet him, having no idea when he was supposed to get in anyway. Hopefully tonight, nothing would ruin their plans. The night after Valentine's Day, it wasn't difficult to get a reservation at her favorite restaurant. That gorgeous dress would not go to waste.<p>

Not to mention there was more to their special evening besides dinner and dancing. Thanks to Garcia, a full night of sensual pleasure was arranged. Something to entice all of Reid's five sense and intensify their total encounter. It was a bit unorthodox. She just hoped Reid would like it.

As she tried to busy herself in forming a quick profile for the Pittsburgh Police, her phone buzzed on her desk. Sitting up, she grabbed it excitedly. There had been no word from Reid yet and thought it was him telling her he was home. Her face fell as she discovered she had a new text message from Morgan instead.

_My office. Now._ Was all it said. She'd rather stick with disappointment. Reading that filled her with panic. Morgan was hardly ever so serious, normally he'd give her some clue as to what he wanted, whether it was a new case or just some basic information on an old one… but nothing. What could be wrong? A serious case? Someone was in danger? What if some inside information told him one of Doyle's allies was coming after her for revenge, or the very worst… which would explain why Reid wasn't home.

Quickly, she hurried from the quiet bull pen, heading down the hall towards his office. None of the other agents paid her any mind. The rest of the team wasn't around, and Emily suspected this was information just for her. She couldn't have been more nervous. Turning into another corridor, Morgan's office came into sight. The door stood ajar as she arrived. Knocking lightly, she stepped in and looked around.

Morgan wasn't there. His office looked calm, indicating wherever he was, he'd left on his own terms. Nothing pulled him away in the time it took for her to get his text and arrive here. Confused, she stepped in further… searching for some clue as to where he disappeared to.

Clear of the doorway, a figure in the shadows slowly closed them both inside. It clicked softly… almost too softly to hear.

Emily did hear it, though. The room was deadly silent, and she sensed another precense behind her. Someone was behind her, inching closer to her. Mentally, she thought quickly to the gun hooked in her belt, ready to whip it out if need be.

Before she knew how to react, two arms quickly wrapped around waist, pulling her against a familiar body she adored so much. Emily gasped as Reid held her tightly to him, instantly moving to press kisses against her neck. Sighing with relief, she smiled, delighted and relieved.

"Well, hello, Dr. Reid." She giggled as his lips tickled her right in the crook of her neck.

"Oh, I missed you so much." He muttered, his hands stroking over her silky curves. "I'm sorry I'm late, there was a thunderstorm in the Midwest, my plane was delayed."

"It's okay," She smiled, letting her eyes close as she relished the way he ravished her neck and shoulder. One night, yet it felt like a lifetime. "I'm just glad you're home."

Emily managed to break from his nibbles and kisses, turning in his arms to finally see his face. Reid looked tired, but an excited glow blazed in his eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"That was yesterday." She informed. "You're late."

"I know," He grumbled, his hands landing on her hips. Reid shifted her so her backside rested against Morgan's desk. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, your mom needed you. Who knew what would happen if you hadn't gone to her." Emily reached to wrap her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. "How'd you send me a text message from Morgan?"

"Garcia helped me, she has a program she can send a text from any phone number and it's completely undetectable." He twitched a bit as she brushed her slender leg against his calf. Leaning down, he kissed her beside her ear, nuzzling her. "I'm surprised I was able to trick you, I thought you'd remember Morgan's in Arlington for the afternoon."

Oh, right. That should have been a red flag. She'd been so busy trying not to think about Reid, she hadn't thought about anything else. "I forgot," She said, turning to crash her lips against his. "I was too busy thinking about the wonderful night I have planned."

"Really? Well…" he glanced around, just to make sure the door was still shut. "Morgan is away for the day… Hotch doesn't know I'm back yet… I don't see why we have to wait."

In one quick movement, Reid moved to slip between Emily's legs, pulling her body against him. She gasped as their middles made contact, her hand clutching to his dress shirt as she tried to keep from falling out of control. She loved him so much and tonight felt like a year away… no one had to know.

"Spencer, we can't." She hissed, trying not to smile. "Do you know how much trouble we'd get into to?"

"Doing something forbidden makes it so… wicked." He lightly ground into her, and Emily had to surpress a moan, her arousal already getting out of control. "I already covered the security camera, just so no one could see us kissing. A philosopher would claim it's kismet."

They fell into a kiss. For a split second, Emily was about to give into him. If the locked the door… that couch over there looked awfully comfortable… but no. Immoral implications aside, her plans for tonight were perfectly arranged. It would be so much better if they waited.

"Spencer," She muttered, pulling away. "I really… I'm not comfortable doing this."

Reid was suddenly serious, his hold on her instantly changed. From lustful to compassionate, always ready to protect her no matter what her needs were. "Is something wrong?"

"No," She shook her head. "Everything's wonderful, I just… I don't want a half hour of passion to take the glory away from our belated Valentine's Day. It'll be so much better tonight… when we can be as free as we want."

He thought for a moment and nodded. "True… you do have a problem keeping your volume down."

She scowled at him, giving him a light smack which brought a chuckle out of him. Reid loved to tease her about how vocal she could be in the bedroom. He did have his moments, but it never came close to hers. She wanted so desperately to make him lose his mind like she did.

"I'm just joking," Reid smiled, pressing a kiss to her nose. "Tonight it is. Dinner, dancing… anything you want, it's up to you."

"Up to me?" Emily wondered. "Can I hold you to that?"

Curious, Reid considered that a moment. "Uh… of course. Tonight is about you."

"Actually, Dr. Reid… tonight is about you." She gave him one more long, loving kiss that almost made her change her mind before she pulled away. "I'll see you out there."

Her legs were a bit shaky as they reluctantly pulled away from each other. He held her hand until the last possible second before she slipped out the door, flashing him an excited smile. Looking to the clock on the wall, he cringed, wondering how long he had to pretend to work before they could sneak out for the day.

* * *

><p>"I will have the lobster manicotti with the side salad. House dressing on the side." Emily ordered. The waiter quickly scribbled the order before claiming her menu.<p>

"And for you, sir?" He questioned, turning to Reid.

He was staring at his menu, his focus on none of the words on the page. To say Reid was nervous was an understatement. He'd been planning this for a few weeks, wanted to give it to her special at the end of the night. After all their romantic evening, when they'd extracted almost all their energy, he would give her the present… and would take the consequences there after.

"Sir?" The waiter pressed. "What will you be having this evening?"

"Oh," Reid looked up, not even realizing their server had returned with their wine. "Uh… the fettuccini alfredo, please, with extra parmesan."

"Very good," the waiter said, a little annoyed. He took the other menu and went off to place the order.

Emily was looking at him suspiciciously. "What?" He wondered.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked, concerned.

Answering much too quickly, Reid exclaimed, "No."

"Really?" She asked. "You seem distracted, like this is the last place you want to be right now."

"Well, it's not the first place." He said with a smile, "but we'll get there later. If I think about that too much, I won't make it through dinner."

Emily blushed, giggling a bit as she reached for her wine. "Good to know where your priorities lie."

As she sipped, Reid couldn't help but stare at her. She looked stunning tonight. Candlelight had such a great effect on her. Her hair framed her face just the way it had when they first met… and that dress. It made her look like a classic movie star. She was flawlessly radiant… how could he not help but love her.

"Have I told you how ravishing you look tonight?" Reid asked, reaching over to take her free hand.

"No, you haven't," She replied, setting the goblet down. "But it was hard for you to say anything seeing as how badly you were drooling when I first came down the stairs."

She chuckled softly as his face turned a bit red. He was still so shy around her, it was hard to believe they'd been together almost two months now. It felt like no time at all.

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" Emily wondered squeezing his hand.

"You mean together, as a couple?" He shook his head without a thought. "No, never… I never thought you would love me. All the times I tried to get your attention…"

"In all honesty, I never really saw you until after Colorado." She explained. "Everyone says coming face to face with your own mortality makes you realize what you really want… but they never talk about seeing someone you care about facing his."

"Well… it will be something we can tell our children someday." Reid said, realizing he'd let his tongue slip. "Assuming we have children."

Just last night, Emily had discussed this with Garcia. She was so terrified to bring this up, and now Reid had done that for her. She couldn't let this moment pass her up.

Taking her wine, Emily went to take another sip, "Why wouldn't we have children?"

Reid paused. He didn't want something so serious to ruin this evening. This was something to discuss calmly on a Tuesday, not during their belated Valentine's Day celebration.

"It's just… we haven't decided anything yet, that's all." He tried to keep his voice casual. "I don't want you to think I'm demanding we have babies or anything, it's just something I would be willing to discuss… maybe even try. We don't have to have kids if you don't want them."

"I want them." Emily said before she could stop herself.

A little stunned, Reid stared at her a moment. "Really?"

She smiled. "Yes… I always hoped one day I might be a mother, but… I wasn't hell bent on having a child. Now that I'm with you… I've been thinking about it more and more. I would love to have a family with you if you wanted to."

His face got red again as he questioned. "So… you want to have my baby geniuses?"

Nervously, she chuckled, "More than anything."

An awkward silence hung between them. They both sat back in their chairs, avoiding each other's eyes, not sure what to say next. They both agreed on a very serious change of life decision."

"Sir," A young Italian woman with flowing black hair approached their table, holding a basket with dozens of flowers. "Would you like to buy a rose for your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Reid cried enthusiastic, reaching for his wallet. He pulled out the appropriate bill and handed it to the girl, he exchanged it for a beautiful long stem rose. She thanked Reid and walked away, heading to the next table. Reid held onto the rose for a moment, giving her a smile.

"Emily… I want to make a promise to you." Reid said, holding up the rose. "Being together and being on the team is a delicate matter… and when we decide to have children, that's when we'll have to make some serious changes. But… let's put it off for two years. By then, if everything works out, we'll get married and have a baby… and we'll decide who leaves the BAU. If you don't want to, I'll step aside without complaint. I promise."

That meant the world to her to hear him vow that. He handed her the rose and she accepted it lovingly. Something troubled her, though. "That sounds wonderful, and I love you for it, Spencer, but…"

His face fell, "But what?"

"I'm getting older." She explained. "I'm ten years older than you, I don't have much time left if I want to have a baby. It might be too late for me to have one now… if we can't conceive, will you be disappointed?"

He paused a moment as he gave nod. "Yes, I will…" Before she could respond, he smiled and took her hand again. "But it won't change anything… we'll adopt. If it's meant to be, it will happen. If it doesn't… than we're meant for something else."

Ironic how a man as logical as Reid could believe in fate. Leaning over, Emily pulled Reid into a loving kiss, his hands going around her waist. Other patrons of the restaurant saw them, watching them with a bit of curiosity. It wasn't a kiss to appease an audience or fulfill an agenda, as it had been two months ago… it was just for them. And no one needed any convincing these two were in love.

* * *

><p>They hadn't had that much wine, but their minds were foggy with lust and anticipation, kissing and holding each other in the back of the cab. It dropped them off on the curb outside Emily's brownstone and the two hurried up the stone steps, her fumbling hands searching for her keys in her purse.<p>

"Mmm," Reid hummed, as he nuzzled on her neck, distracting her from unlocking the door. "That alfredo was good, but I'm ready for the second course."

"You are insatiable, young man." Emily moaned, shuddering as his one hand graced over his stomach, right along her panty line. God, she wanted to feel him so badly, those talented fingers all over her body, those lips massaging every part of her… and that moment, when everything in the world was perfect and she was about to reach her ultimate bliss… the way he would always look at her. She never saw him look so intense about anything. It made her feel so special.

Tonight, however, was about trying something new. Their sensational rendezvous was specially prepared for him. An adventure to experience… what was life if they didn't try new things?

At last, the lock sounded and the door opened easily. Before they entered, she turned to him, feeling him sweep her in his arms. "Listen to me, Spencer," She said softly. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, I do. And I love you, too." He smiled. "Why… what's going on?"

"Nothing," She assured. "Nothing bad… I just…" Taking his hand, Emily placed a kiss on his fingers. "I have something really special planned for you tonight… and it's a little… unconventional. If you don't want to do it, that's fine, but… we trust each other. I think it could be something really fun… do you trust me?"

His fears were instantly replaced by new ones, but he was much too interested to deny her right off. "Of course I do. What is it?"

She didn't answer, just reached up to peck a kiss on his lips. "Come on… it's cold out here… let's go in and get warm."

* * *

><p>Sergio was waiting for them on the side table, hopping down as Reid and Emily came into the door, flipping on the foyer light. He first nuzzled along Emily's nylon legs before doing the same to Reid's corduroys. He leaned down to stroke the sweet feline a few times, getting a pur out of him. Sergio adored his new daddy.<p>

Emily hung up her coat, taking Reid's to do the same. He wouldn't be needing that for the rest of the night.

"You wait here." She informed with a suggestive smile. "I need to get a few things ready upstairs, but I'll call you when I'm ready."

Gracefully, Reid swept her in his arms. "Don't be too long." He ordered, pressing a kiss to her neck. "I've been thinking about you all day, I don't think I can wait much longer."

"It will be well worth it." She answered, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Easily, she pulled away, hurrying up the stairs as fast as her heels would allow. Reid watched her form until she disappeared into the darkness above. Slowly, he began to pace the length of the front hall, anxious to run up after the woman he loved.

* * *

><p>It took only ten minutes for everything to be ready. The candles were lit, releasing that scent of tropics and vanilla into the air. Emily had to admit, mixed with the heat of the wax, it did smell like a steamy, delicious shower. Reid was going to love it.<p>

She had downloaded the music already, setting up her iPod and putting the selection on shuffle. It was slow, yet had a movement to it. Sensual and rhythmic… perfect for a romantic evening. Maybe Garcia was a romantic mastermind as she claimed. The more she prepared, the more excited she got to see Reid's reaction. He would enjoy this night, she was certain of it.

"Emily," Reid called, he sounded like he was halfway up the stairs, waiting for his name to be called. "I'm beginning to think you're starting without me."

The homemade cupcakes were there, she'd already changed from her dress into the red lingerie. Lastly was the strip of velvet… and she needed Reid to make that complete. With a smile, she opened the door and asked, "Well, if you don't get yourself up here, I just might half to."

The sound of his shoes pounding up the steps made her heart flutter. No man had ever made her so excited, hearing his footsteps in the hall filling her with anticipation. The door was opened a crack and she stood back as it slowly swung open, Reid stepping in as he looked around.

"Oh, wow," Reid exhaled, looking around. The candles, the music, the scents in the air… it was already having a hypnotizing effect on him. They didn't even need the last part, it was already perfect, but they'd gotten this far. Emily wanted to try, it could really be fun.

"Hello, Dr. Reid," Emily said from where she sat at the foot of the bed, her bare legs crossed, the hem of the nightie just covering her. Reid looked over and almost stumbled a bit, gasping – almost choking – at the sight of her.

"I'm not so sure about this outfit," She moaned mockingly, standing up. She smoothed it out, spreading it over her curvy figure, down to her elegant thighs. "I think it's too short… it just doesn't look right on me."

"You're messing with me." Reid muttered, unable to take his eyes off her body. "You are a goddess, Emily Prentiss."

She grinned, her gleaming teeth sparkling in the candle's flicker. "Well, thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

He forced his eyes away, to look all around the room. It was wonderful, but something was missing. "Where's the chocolate strawberries and whipped cream I set up in the refrigerator. It was specifically for tonight, I thought it would make a nice dessert."

"It's still there, but I have something else in mind first." She explained. "For one thing… I made you cupcakes."

Looking over, Reid spotted the tray of about a dozen cupcakes, complete with generous mounds of frosting. "Foods like these have very stimulating qualities," he explained turning to her. "The specific way they're eaten reminds a person of the use of their hands… and mouth…"

"They remind me of the BAU Christmas Party," She explained, putting her arms over his shoulder, pulling her half naked body against his. He was trembling, as he often was right before they made love, which she had come to learn wasn't anything from nerves. Just anxious anticipation, desperate for the body before him.

"What about it?" Reid wondered.

"I watched you across the room that night… you licked the frosting off half a dozen cupcakes." Her breath was already growing shallow. He felt her bosom press harder against his chest with every gasp. "I wanted so badly for you to do that to me, I almost couldn't stand it."

"I think I've performed that favor for you." He grinned with a wave of his eyebrows. "Many times over."

She giggled, her cheek tinting pink. "Tonight… I have something special for you." Emily pulled away from him a bit, smiling. "It's an evening that's dedicated to all five of your senses, that will bring you to new levels of ecstasy… are you willing, Spencer?"

There was no definitive proof of an immortal paradise, but in just that moment, Reid believed he had died and gone to Heaven. "Of course I am."

She smiled, "I have everything here to appeal to your senses. Smell of the candles, the sound of music," She smoothed the velvet along her body again, "a vision of loveliness if I do say so myself, and the taste of the cupcakes."

"You're missing touch." Reid smiled. "Or is that supposed to be the velvet?"

"It is…" She indicated, and with that, reached down to take long strip. "But touch is a little more unconventional… you're allowed to touch me with anything… except your hands."

Reid's face fell at that, all the joy fading from his eyes. They became very empty, like his soul had left his body. He closed his mouth and swallowed, eyeing the cloth she held in her hand. "You want to tie me up?"

"Yes," She nodded. "It won't be uncomfortable."

"You want to strip me naked and tie me up." His tone was nearing anger. "Are you insane?"

"Spencer," Emily said cautiously. "I… I thought it would be fun."

"Fun?" He asked. "Emily… I'm sorry, that's just something I can't do."

"Alright," She answered, dropping the cloth to the floor. "We won't do that, then."

"Uh," He ran a trembling hand through his hair, suddenly very nervous. "Look… this sounded like a very lovely evening, but… I think it would be best if I just spent the night at my place. I see you tomorrow."

Without another word or a second thought, Reid turned, ripping open the door and hurrying down the hall. She watched in shock for a moment until she came to her senses. Grabbing her robe, she rushed after him.

"Spencer!" She cried as she started down the steps, fastening the silk robe around her. "Spencer, wait! Please! Don't be mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you, Emily." Reid explained as he made it to the coat closet. "I just need to get out of here."

She dashed down the stairs as he reached the closet door. "No!" She screamed, slamming it closed just as he pulled it open. "You can't leave."

"Emily," He assured, looking to her seriously. "I'm not angry with you, I swear. But I need to leave."

"No, you don't. You're not leaving." Emily ordered. Even in her robe, she had a way of becoming so powerful. She could bring down an unsub even dressed like this, and Reid knew not to mess with her.

Walking out might not be the best decision, but Reid didn't know how to talk to her about this. It would just be too traumatic. It could ruin their sex life as they knew it. If he could just be alone for a while, he could push this away and pretend it had never happened. He would never think of it again… he hoped.

"I understand if you don't want to do this. It's okay," Emily explained, her hands going to cup his cheeks. "But… why does it upset you so much?"

He shook his head, looking away. "I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can." Emily corrected. "Spencer, we love each other. We trust each other, we always have… the only times I've ever seen you act like this, I at least knew the reason. I can't even begin to think what bothers you, but whatever it is, I want to help you with it. You have to tell me."

He didn't want to relive it. Telling Morgan had been hard enough, and he promised that would be the last time in his life he would talk about it. He didn't think he could do it again.

He met Emily's eyes. Those warm, passionate, chocolate brown eyes that glowed when they made love… that looked at him with all the adoration in the world… he could tell her. It would be alright, he could trust her.

Nodding, he said. "Let's go back upstairs."

* * *

><p>Emily had turned off the music. The candles were still lit, but the lights were on. Reid sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his shoes. Emily was waiting until he was ready to begin. Even if it took all night. As she sat beside him, she handed him a cupcake, and was happy when he smiled.<p>

"Thank you," He said, looking at her.

"You're welcome," She answered, brushing his arm.

Beginning to peel away the paper lining, Reid began his tale. "It was in high school. I was in the library… minding my own business… when Harper Hillman came up to me…"

Emily listened intently. As he revealed his most traumatic memory of high school, she could feel her heart breaking. How could anyone be so cruel to any little boy… let alone the one who would grow to be the most wonderful man in the world?

There were tears leaking out of her eyes as he finished, not even touching his chocolate treat she made especially for him. "I've tried so hard for so many years to bury it… hoping if I didn't think about it, I would just forget… but I can't." He looked over at her. "I'm sorry, something like this just reminds me of that."

"I am so sorry, Spencer, I had no idea." Emily moaned, inching over as she put an arm around him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaning against him. "I understand… I'm so sorry that happened. You didn't deserve that."

His tears were falling now, savoring the feel being wrapped in her loving arms. He felt so safe with her… he always had.

"You know I'd never do anything like that to you." She assured. "I don't want you to ever feel like you can't trust me or you can't talk to me. You never have to feel ashamed around me. I would never judge you or hurt you… I love you, Spencer."

"I love you, too." He muttered, turning to her with tear filled eyes. "I know you'd never hurt me… you're the only woman I've been with that I've trusted. Because you're the only woman who's ever truly loved me."

"All I ask is that you won't shut me out." She requested. "You don't have to tell me anything, but if something is bothering you or really upsets you… you have to promise me you'll open up to me. I can't make you feel better if I don't know how to help you."

"I will," He nodded. "I'm sorry I tried to leave, I just… I didn't know how you'd react. I guess it was silly to think you'd show me anything but empathy."

She smiled, giving his cheek another kiss. "Do you still want to leave?" She asked, stroking his hair.

"Not in the least," Reid swiped a bit of frosting of his finger to take a taste. "Mmm…" he sighed. "In fact… I'm feeling much better now."

He scooped another dollop of frosting, this time offering it to her. Catching his gaze, Emily slowly engulfed the digit in her mouth, her tongue swirling around as the sugary sweetness melted in her hot mouth.

Reid watched her lovingly, his arousal already clouding his mind. He wanted to lie her onto the bed and worship her body for the whole night. In fact… had the idea been the other way around, and Emily had been the submissive one… he wouldn't have objected… so that begged the question. Why was this so different?

"What's wrong?" Emily wondered.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" He questioned.

"You have that look when you're contemplating something serious." She indicated. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well…" He began slowly, pulling off a piece of the cupcake to eat. The smooth chocolate dissolved in his mouth. This was definitely Garcia's recipe, but there was something better about it… something particular that just made it Emily's. "I was just thinking… you're right. I… I do trust you."

Pushing his hair off his handsome face, she asked "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… I might be willing to try this." He looked at her with a slight blush. "We can always stop, right?"

"Absolutely." Emily replied, beaming at him. Now that he was opening up, she was excited to try this. "If you get uncomfortable, you just tell me to stop and we will. No questions asked."

He let out a deep breath, and agreed. Reid knew he had to stop being so scared to try new things. Once he got comfortable with something, he didn't like to explore very much. One reason why he wanted to wait at least two years before they had kids. Everything was perfect now, why ruin it. But that wasn't always a safe approach. Just standing still made him lose things… as he realized when he lost her.

And suddenly, his thoughts were leaving him as Emily pulled him into a kiss. His body began to naturally respond, his hands falling onto her hips shapely hips. Sliding along the silk, he went to her middle to find the sash of her robe, pulling it open just as her tongue claimed him, writhing against his.

He moaned into her mouth as his hands slipped inside, finally touching the fabric of her lingerie. Velvet… just like the cupcakes. It felt so soft underneath his fingertips, loving the feel almost as much as her own skin.

"Slow down," Emily ordered him as she pulled away. "Let's take our time and enjoy this."

"Just like the first time," He smiled. Carefully, he leaned in, kissing her deeply. It was a kiss filled with love and passion, always able to make her quiver. He always managed to take control of her and she loved it so, but tonight the tables had turned. Tonight, he belonged to her.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally, I got the next story posted. This is the sequel to Let It Snow. It's a continuation of A Different Kind of Valentine, but you don't have to read that to understand this story. Like I said, this is just a little bit of fluff, no cases, not too much angst. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this will be, but less than 20, along with a few that definitely earn an M rating (I'll have a warning at the beginning of each chapter, in case you want to skip that.) I hope you guys enjoy! :)


	2. Red Velvet

A/N: Fair warning, this chapter is M rated.

* * *

><p>"Stand up," Emily said kindly as she stood. Her robed remained on her, hiding that nightgown from his hungry eyes. Reid obeyed her command, getting to his feet. "Take your shoes off."<p>

Sneakers always slipped off easily. Reid kicked them away, bending down to take care of his mismatched socks, but she stopped him. "Don't," She said with a smirk. "Leave them on."

"Statistically, women prefer their man doesn't wear socks in bed. The lack of complete nudity ruins the feeling of vulnerability."

"I'm not most women, if you haven't noticed." She informed, her long fingernails dragging up and down his line of buttons. "I think they're sexy."

She reached up to kiss him, with fire and authority. He stumbled back a bit, never seeing her quite so ferocious. He always took control so quickly in the bedroom; he did it without thinking. Having Emily under his spell was like paradise… but tonight, he had to back off and let her be in command. Before, with other women, he never liked being the submissive… but with her, it was nice. He was safe with her.

They kissed, their tongues moving together, Not in a battle, but a dance. Rhythmic and harmonious. Her hands went to work on his shirt, carefully undoing each button, one after the other… until it fell to the sides, which she easily pushed off his shoulders. Delicately, she took the hem of the undershirt, breaking the kiss to lift it over his head. She peeled the clothing away like she was unwrapping her most anticipated birthday present.

She could barely catch her breath as she took in his torso. Lean, not overly muscular, but firm, with just a smattering of chest hair. She was never going to get tired of undressing this man.

"Your turn?" He asked, his hands landing on her hips, adorned in silk.

"No," She answered, standing on tiptoe to kiss his jaw. "Lie down on the bed."

He took a deep breath to steady himself, knowing what came next. For just an instant, he thought back to that day… it had been chilly, spring was just around the corner… he loathed the goose bumps on his skin as his clothes were peeled away… but it was different here. It was warm here, comfortable, private… and the bumps forming on his skin this time had nothing to do with temperature.

He complied, sitting on the bed and sliding over to rest on the group of pillows. First thing Emily did was take him in, waiting for her. She could easily just straddle him now. He might let her have the reins this time, but tonight was about complete openness. To be absolutely defenseless to her.

The strip of velvet was on the floor, and Emily quickly grabbed it. Sitting beside him on the edge of the bed, she held out her hand. "Give me your wrist."

She took it and carefully tied the cloth around it. Not too tight, but enough where he couldn't slip out. Lifting it up, she fit the strip through the bars of her head board. "And your other one."

Holding it up, Emily leaned over his form to secure the other wrist. Reid leaned into her, nuzzling her neck, pressing kisses from her pulse point to the tops of her breasts. He loved her so much… sometimes still in disbelief all this was happening. He was always so afraid soon he'd wake up in his apartment, only to realize none of it happened. There'd been no mistletoe kiss, no party… and Emily was still in that grave. Well, if it were a dream, it was the best he'd ever had. And he never wanted to wake up.

"There," She said as she pulled away. "Not too tight?"

Reid flexed his hands and moved his arms a bit. No circulation restrictions, and he had enough freedom to flex his limbs; this wasn't too uncomfortable. "It's just fine."

"Good," Emily replied, and with that stood up. She went back over to the iPod to start the music again, the perfect instrumental selection wafting around the room. The scent of the candles was growing stronger, and Reid could still taste the cupcake on his lips… but he didn't care about any of that… he just wanted her.

At last, everything was ready. Reid was watching her the entire time, and so decided to tease him a bit. First, as she slowly walked over to the side of the bed, she started to run the silk between her fingers. She sighed and hummed at the feel, like it was the most erotic sensation she'd ever felt.

His eyes were burning into her, silently begging her to come closer. She hid her giggle as she looked at his waist, the bulge evidently rising in her pants. He needed her now… but she wasn't about to give him relief anytime soon.

She did, however, remove her robe, revealing the deep read nightie once again. Her hands lightly caressed the velvet again. Reid flexed his fingers, wanting desperately to touch her.

"How do I look?" She asked, as if plainly curious.

"Magnificent," He moaned, his wrists straining against his restraints. "Come here, Emily…"

With mock ignorance, she asked, "Why? Do you have something you want to show me?"

She wasn't just in control. She wanted to torture him… and Reid was surprised, he liked it. "You," He demanded in a gasp. He tried to adjust himself in the bed, to ease the painful pressure increasing in his pants. "I need you… only you."

She smiled. His pleas weren't begging, they were a confession. He wasn't just speaking of the now, of his own urges and desires… he meant as always. He needed her… probably as much as he needed air.

It seemed like just yesterday, she was in her apartment in Paris, lying in bed in the middle of the night. In the dark of the night, she'd spent hours sobbing into her pillow because she'd lost him… at the time, forever. It was hard to believe they were here. She needed him, too.

At that, she appeased him. Her willowy legs climbed onto the bed, easily gliding up to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him lovingly, increasing the passion with every second.

Parting from his lips, she starting kissing his jaw down to his neck. Reid sighed with content. The feel of her kisses relieving a bit of the tension, but not much. He closed his eyes, just savoring the feel of her kisses on his heated skin. A moan escaped him as her tongue licked along his pectorals and her index finger circled one of his nipples, hardening it… among other things.

She always loved the taste of his skin. Emily moved from his pecs down to his sternum. Her one finger continued to tease his nipple as she moved over to nibble on the other one, pulling a low moan out him.

A nice response, but not uncommon. She was determined to make him scream tonight.

"I didn't like you being gone last night, you know." She said. She straddled him, sitting up elegantly before him. Her bare center rested on his stomach, just shy of his nether region. "I kept reaching to put my arms around you… I had to clutch a pillow and pretend it was you."

"Did it work?" He wondered.

She squeezed him between her strong thighs and felt him shift and gasp again. "Not very well… I hate when you're away."

The feeling was mutual, but before Reid could say that, she claimed his other nipple. Her nails were dragging themselves along his side, making him shudder out a breath. He was awfully ticklish.

Emily began to shift down in order to kiss his stomach, but she never disturbed his middle. Lifting herself, she sat on his knees, suckling the skin and dipping her tongue into his navel. He was humming and softly moaning at the feel, but he was still too quiet. He was trying to detain himself. It was obvious, seeing as how his hips kept shifting back and forth, trying to diffuse the tension.

It was commendable the restraint he was holding. He wasn't begging her and desperate for her to get on with it. He let her take the lead. Emily looked up to see his face, completely relaxed and at ease with her. This wasn't any more uncomfortable for him than it should be, in fact she'd say he was enjoying it.

Sitting up straight, she allowed for the velvet fabric to stretch over her form. "I think it's time we take these off, don't you?" She teased as she toyed with the button of his pants.

"Definitely," He nodded. It had only been all he'd been thinking about all day. 187 IQ and the love of a woman turned him into a single minded drone.

With a chortle, she undid his button and easily pulled down his fly. Not missing a beat, she pulled his pants down, tossing them aside to reveal his long, slender legs, leaving him in his socks and briefs. Climbing back up, she hooked her fingers under the hem of his underwear, catching his eye one more time.

As much as he was trying to keep his composure, it was getting to be too much. "Stop being a tease!" He demanded, clenching his fists a bit.

"Bossy," She quipped as she tried not to laugh. "I didn't realize you were in such a desperate state, Dr. Reid."

"How can I not be?" He asked. "The most beautiful woman I've ever seen is half naked, holding me prisoner between her thighs. I'm only human, Emily."

"I'm not so sure about that." She teased. "There have been times you've been quite a ferocious beast."

At that, she removed the last of his clothing. His briefs went in the same direction of his pants, tossed away without a second thought. As his erection was released and he sighed, closing his eyes from the relief.

Suddenly, he realized Emily was gone. She wasn't on the bed anymore. Opening his eyes, he saw Emily at her dresser, hurrying back over with two cupcakes in hand.

"What's this for?" Reid wondered.

"You didn't think I just made these for dessert, did you?" She wondered, climbing over him again. One cake sat on the night stand as she handled the other, peeling away the paper and offered him the treat. "Have some."

Reid obeyed, devouring a mouthful of the moist, creamy cake. A dollop of frosting got on the tip of his nose. Emily licked the frosting from him, resting her brow on his. "How's it taste?"

"Absolutely delicious," He answered after he swallowed. "Food often tastes better in bed."

"Lick off the frosting," She ordered, holding it out for him.

He didn't just dive in. Their eyes locked as Reid's tongue slithered out, gracefully licking off the frosting. Staring at her as he did it, Reid was enchanted. Did she have any idea what she looked like? Like watching him gave her as much pleasure as his own fingers could. He didn't need to touch her to know how aroused she was getting, longing for the use of his hands so he could feel it.

When he finished, she took the half eaten cake away and kissed him very hard. She pressed herself against his torso, grinding herself on him, a dampened trail left behind on his torso. Reid moaned so loudly into his mouth, relishing the feel. She was wet and ready for him, Reid wanted her urgently.

She however, was not ready to give in. Their lips parted and she took the second cake, scooping some of the frosting on her finger.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm jealous." She said, trailing the frosting along her cleavage. Reid was getting dizzy at the sight, almost afraid he was about to pass out. He couldn't faint, he was enjoying this too much. His heart was getting a better workout than running a mile uphill.

Emily slid up to him, much closer. Reid nuzzled her neck, breathing in the vanilla mixing with the cream cheese frosting, blending perfectly with the scent of the wax. He first kissed her flesh, moving from her collar bone to her breasts. His tongue dragged along her, tasting the sweet icing on her flesh.

"Oh," She sighed, burying her fingers in his hair. "You're so good at that."

"I want you, Emily," He sighed as he licked her clean. He strained to kiss down her breasts. The velvet felt so good against his skin. "So badly… you're so beautiful… please don't make me wait anymore."

Emily bit her lip as he suckled her nipple through the fabric. It made her quiver with need and she was in as much need as he. Pulling back enough, she kissed him lovingly on the lips, holding his face captive in her soft hands before they parted. With a smile, Emily slid herself back… back… until finally she sat astride him, taking one last moment to tease him, their centers sliding against each other, creating the sweet friction they only had together.

"Oh, God…" Reid moaned, letting his head fall back. "Em… don't tease… I need…"

He was babbling, unable to form a real sentence. He was actually getting desperate. She was determined to get more of this out of him.

From the strain on his face, she knew he was fighting to keep calm. At last, bracing her hands on his stomach, she lifted herself and easily took him inside her.

She gasped at the feel, barely hearing the moan of content from her partner. Emily sat there, just watching him as he adjusted to the feel of being inside her. Being subservient had a surprising effect on him. It gave him a chance to relax and just enjoy the experience, not constantly concerned with how she was feeling. Emily liked him like this… he seemed so much more himself. She was going to have to force him into her control more often… if she had to force him at all.

For now, there was the task at hand. Carefully, Emily started to move, riding him slowly and cautiously, not wanting to go too fast. The feel of him stretching her over and over made her moan with content, always adoring how perfectly they would mold together. Their bodies were made for each other.

Reid was like a man possessed. His moans were getting steadily louder and fierce, his whole body shaking as the heavenly pressure built within him. Being surrounded by Emily was as close to absolute bliss as he could imagine. It was perfect: the heat, the smell, the sensations firing off every nerve in his body… hearing her moan and sigh his name was even better, mixing with the gentle music. He loved hearing her voice, just a reminder to tell him this was really her, the only woman he could ever love.

He growled out louder as Emily leaned back on his thighs, changing the angle. "Emily… God…" He moaned as he opened his eyes, seeing her sexy body stretched out over his. Her creamy skin was accentuated by the red velvet. It was too much. He needed his release… but he wouldn't come without her.

"God, Spencer…" She moaned, quickening her pace a bit. "I love having you inside me."

"Touch yourself," He demanded, leaning on his arm as she continued sliding up and down his straining member. With glossy eyes, Emily looked up to meet his desperate gaze. "Please… I can't do it myself, you have to do it."

"Don't worry about me, Spencer, you just let go." She assured with a smile.

"No," He shook his head. "I want to see you… I love watching you come."

Well, if it was what he wanted, who was she to oblige? Biting her lip excitedly, her one hand snaked down over her taunt stomach, further down to her slick womanhood, He watched her fingers disappear, searching slowly. The second she found the sensitive nerve bunch, she squeaked, shifting slightly on him which made him groan.

She sighed with relief as she stroked her clit for a moment and then rapidly circling it. The doubling sensation was pushing her quickly along and Emily forgot about the man spread beneath her, starting to move faster.

Seeing her was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, and it calmed Reid's urges for a moment, just watching as she pleasured herself. "Oh… yes…" She sighed, and he knew she was close. With a smile, Reid managed to gain some control, lifting his hips to thrust up into her.

"Ah!" She screamed. "Oh… God… Spencer…"

"Emily…" He moaned, his fists clenching tighter as they got closer and closer together. His knuckles were pure white.

"I'm going to…" She leaned forward, applying more pressure to her clit. "I'm… I'm… yes!"

As she screamed her release, she squeezed painfully around him, but stopped moving falling victim to her orgasm. Reid was anxious to get his own climax, but still loved watching her as she came, shuddering and thrashing against him.

With a great sigh, Emily collapsed against his chest, his heart beating in her ear. "Oh… Spencer…" she sighed, forgetting where she was or what she was doing.

"Em…" He groaned in frustration. He was so desperate, he could nearly rip this strip in half to get his hands back, flip her over and thrust into her until he finally exploded.

Dazedly, Emily sat up, meeting his eyes that beseeched her to finish. Sitting like this was practically painful. But she had a better idea.

Pulling himself out of her, Emily smiled as she slid down his thighs. Reid was confused, hissing as the cooler air hit him. He wanted to scream and curse at her for pulling away, that he couldn't wait any longer, it was too much to bear.

As she leaned over him, he gasped with excitement, realizing what she was doing.

Just as she had done to his finger before, Emily licked the tip of him, against the most sensitive of nerves. At once, he twitched and moan, pulling at the cloth restraining him. "Oh, God, Em…"

Emily swiped him a second time, getting an even louder exclaim before she obliged him. She took him in fully, sliding him into the back of her mouth. Reid could only watch her a moment before he had to close his eyes and let his head fall back. Watching her do these sinful things to him, his member held prisoner by her hot, wet mouth… it was too much for him. He didn't want it to end so quickly.

Each time she slid down him, he moaned louder, that same babbling starting again. "Ah… yes… Emily… oh… God…" She sucked him harder as her one hand supported herself. Just as the other cupped him, he started screaming. Her ears rang with the sound of his strangled cries. Moaning and cursing and cries to a god he had no proof of, all mixing with the beautiful praises of her name. She'd done it… she'd made him lose his mind. A delighted giggle in her throat vibrated over him and it made his legs start to shake; he was close.

"Em," He managed to pull his head up. "Stop… you'd better…"

But she didn't stop. She didn't pull away, but sped up, squeezing and sucking him harder. With one final cry, Reid let go, claimed by a beautiful, earth shattering orgasm. It raked through his entire body, exploded out of him into her mouth, which remained unflinchingly planted.

Nothing existed for a long time. Reid lost sound and sight and thought. He forgot about everything, experiencing the greatest pleasure he'd ever known. He was a floating of energy, in a world where time and space didn't exist. Nothing mattered here.

Wiping her mouth with her hand, Emily sat up and watched him, entranced by what she saw. Now she knew why he liked to watch her when she came. Seeing the man she loved in this shroud of ecstasy, his mind and body on a higher plane of consciousness, knowing she'd brought him there… it was almost as incredible as feeling it herself.

His body relaxed and he collapsed onto the pillows, sucking in breath he'd been unable to find a moment ago. His helpless body was still suspended out before her. She crawled up to the head bored, carefully untying one knot and setting his arm down and then the doing the same the other, allowing him to completely relax. Once he was free, she moved to nestle beside him, enjoying her own afterglow.

Reid felt a kiss on his cheek and he opened his eyes. Looking over, he found his gorgeous girl lying beside him. Her cheeks rosy and the brightest gleam sparkling in her beautiful eyes.

"Welcome back," She smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty… good…" He stammered, still trying to remember how to breathe. He tugged on his arm to embrace her, pleased to find he'd been released from his confinement. Reid pulled her on his chest, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm glad," She nuzzled him, returning the kiss on his chest. "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you… more than you could ever know." He replied, his hand smoothing along the velvet of her nightie. "This was incredible, Emily."

She sat up, beaming at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm sorry I was so reluctant at first-"

"Oh, Spencer, that's okay, I understand. Aren't you glad you gave it a shot, though?"

"Oh… yeah," He answered. "I wouldn't say no to trying it again… on both of us."

Emily thought about that idea, and if she experienced what she just witnessed happen to him, she was more than willing to be a participant.

"It might be a day late, but I think we had a pretty good Valentine's Day." She said, resting her chin so as to watch him.

Reid's mind had been on autopilot, but suddenly snapped back to life. "That reminds me… I still have to give you your present." He said, pulling away from her.

The envelope. It was sitting on the window sill in her kitchen, and she'd promised she wouldn't open it until he was home. He kissed her temple as he quickly grabbed his underwear, not wanting to trek through the apartment completely naked. "I'll be right back."

As he left, Emily pulled back the sheets, crawling underneath. The warmth of the blankets covered her. She stretched out a bit, enjoying the soft feel of the cotton along her limbs. Laying on her side, she faced the door, waiting for his return.

Finally, Reid came back, the envelope in his hands. He looked at her anxiously and gave her a shy smile. "I wish it could be more." Was all he said as he climbed onto the bed, sitting beside her.

Excitedly, Emily sat up, taking the bulging envelope. Carefully, she tore away the paper, opening it to find nothing inside but a jagged metal object. Curious. It wasn't what she'd been expecting.

Pulling it out, Emily examined it. "A key?" She wondered, looking to him.

"It's a key to my apartment." Reid explained. "I can't ask you to move in with me, not while we're still working together. But, I thought this way… you could leave some things at my place and could come and go as you please. I know it's not much… but I wanted you to have it."

Emily was speechless. The cool metal pressed against her hand as she clutched it. "Spencer… I don't know what to say."

"It's not a big deal." He shook his head. "I wanted to buy you some jewelry or something really special, but… you're not materialistic. You like things that are thought out and intimate… this was all I could think of."

"No," Emily shook her head, looking to him as her eyes glistened. Her empty hand went to his cheek, brushing it with her thumb. "Spencer, I can't think of a better gift… you're opening your home to me, letting me into your space without a second thought… you really do trust me."

"Of course, I do." He smiled, nuzzling her hand. "I love you."

"I love you… and I promise, first thing tomorrow morning, I'll take my key and make you your own." She assured.

"You don't have to. I didn't do it to trick you, or see how you'd respond, I did it-"

She shut him up by slipping her hand into his hair, pulling him down. Reid moaned with content as their lips met, loving the taste of her kiss. From that very first kiss outside the elevator, Reid knew no other woman could do this to him… kissing her was like finding his way home after being lost for so long.

As they parted, Emily stroked his hair as she leaned against his brow. "Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome." Reid muttered as he pushed back a piece of her hair. "Now… I believe I had some strawberries and whipped cream waiting for us in the refrigerator. Shall I go get them, or are you too tired?"

"Of course not," Emily pulled away from him, standing up and walking towards the bedroom door. "Though I don't think we need to bring them all the way up here."

Now that was a new fantasy he had no qualms about trying. She hurried out of the room and Reid jumped off to chase after her. Truly, it had been the best belated Valentine's the two had ever had.


	3. Mardis Gras

Sunday mornings were always the most peaceful. Reid and Emily would sleep in late until the sun was high in sky, then have a long breakfast of coffee and pastries while they read the paper in their pajamas. It was blissful, a place where they could just be themselves and relax. There weren't many places in the world a person could be like that, especially with someone else. How wonderful it was to be in love.

Reid always finished the paper long before she did. He tossed aside the last page, looking to Emily who lay on the couch beside him, focused on some article. Her feet were pressed into his flannel covered leg and Reid had an idea to get her attention. He grabbed one, pulling it into his lap where he proceeded to give her a foot massage.

"Mmm," Emily sighed, her eyes slipping closed.

"You like that?" Reid wondered as he applied pressure right into her arch with his thumb.

The paper wasn't nearly as important as before. Dropping it to the floor, Emily let her head fall back. "Uh, huh… oh, that feels so good."

"Why does this sound familiar?" He teased, getting a glare and a light kick from her other foot. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You're on a pretty good track of getting some morning action this morning." She said with a glower. "You'd better behave yourself."

"Oh, really," Mentioned Reid as he continued his work, stretching out the muscles with his hands. "And if I don't, Miss Emily, what do you plan to do to me?"

An evil grin appeared and Emily pulled herself up. "Is that the game you want to play?" She asked, kneeling before him on the couch. She leaned in closer to him. "I'm the strict headmistress… and you're the naughty student who won't behave in class?"

Reid was suddenly confused, their serene morning coming to a screeching halt. "What are you talking about?"

Emily wasn't sure how to answer that. She never had to explain this before. "I… thought we were playing out a fantasy."

"Oh," Reid nodded. "Roleplaying… sorry, I didn't pick up on that."

She leaned on his shoulder, looking at him now with gentle fondness, curious. "So you've never done the teacher/student fantasy?"

"Uh…" Reid didn't want to answer that. He looked away, trying to think back to a topic in the paper they could discuss instead.

"Come on," Emily jostled his arm. "You don't have to be embarrassed, you can tell me. Have you done it or is it still an unfulfilled fantasy?"

"I've… never done that, no." He answered. She could tell by the pink in his face he was embarrassed. Emily knew better than to giggle or tease him.

"Well," She asked casually. A smooth finger danced along the collar of his pajama top. "What fantasies have you done?"

"Emily, I don't… really want to talk about this." He said, looking over to her, silently pleading her to let this go.

"Why not?" She wondered. "Did you have a bad experience with a fantasy? Because that would be understandable."

"No, I didn't have a bad experience!" He exclaimed. "I've never had any experience, I've… I've never…"

She got the hint, declaring, "You've never done roleplaying before, have you?"

"No," He answered sheepishly, hanging his head a bit.

Immediately, Emily reassured him. She wasn't shocked or disturbed by that… in fact, it made her a bit excited. This was something new she could share with him. "Oh, Spencer, that's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Really?" He asked, looking over to her.

"Really," She assured. "Honestly, it's not that surprising. It's more common among couples than casual relationships. I haven't even done it that much myself."

"Oh," He answered, a little more at ease. At least he wasn't that much of an oddity. "Well… that makes me feel a little better."

Anyone else, he would have been humiliated and found any excuse to get away, but Emily had an effect on him. As the last two months had gone by, Reid was finding himself a changed person. He was much calmer now, much more confident, and he didn't believe regular sexual activity was the cause of it. It was because Emily loved him. The love of a good woman could make a man move mountains.

"So, Spencer," Emily asked, brushing back a lock of his hair. "Do you have any… fantasies?"

His face was feeling hot again. "Uh… why do you ask?"

"Simple curiosity, Sweetheart," She said, slipping a kiss on his ear. He loved it when she called him "sweetheart". "Don't you want to tell me?"

An anxious knot twisted in his stomach. He had a mental filing cabinet full of fantasies, and after the last six years, every single one of them starred her, but he could never admit that. Just thinking about them made him feel like a pervert. "No, they wouldn't interest you."

Emily kissed his cheek, moving closer to his lips. "You think so? Because you know, Spencer, if you tell me," her hand lifted his chin to meet her eyes, "I might do it."

Reid managed a heavy swallow, his mind suddenly spinning at the possibilities. "I… I'd like that," He smiled. "But, honestly, I wouldn't even know what to do. I'm not sure it's a good idea."

He was so much more reserved than her. While Reid liked to test the waters, Emily loved to jump right in. If he needed to take his time, though, she could hold his hand and guide his way. "Tell you what," She decided. "Let's do a test run. We'll use one of my fantasies, I'll plan the evening… and we'll warm you up. And that way you can decide if you want to do it again."

"Okay," Reid agreed. "What are we going to do?"

Like she would give into him that easily. All she did was peck a kiss on his lips and said, "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Reid had almost forgotten about it two days later. Tuesday morning, he was in the break room, once again pouring in a large amount of sugar with his coffee. Morgan stepped in, unable to help but chuckle as he watched him.<p>

"You have no fear of diabetes, do you, kid?" He mentioned, heading to the coffee pot.

"Don't judge me, I need something to wake me up." He said, watching the endless stream pour into the hot black liquid.

"Oh, please tell me it's Prentiss keeping you up." He demanded to know.

The smirk on Reid's face couldn't be denied. It was the perfect tell. "Morgan, Morgan, Morgan," He said, looking up with a superior glint in his eye. "I'm not going to exploit my girlfriend by bragging about my masculine conquests. I have more respect for her than that."

He had to admit, he was proud of Reid. He hadn't given him enough credit over the years. Maybe he didn't satisfy his physical needs every chance he got, but judging by the new aura of cheerfulness Emily had these days, he knew Reid had to be keeping her satisfied.

"Come on, you've got to give me something." He whined. "I tell you things all the time."

"Which I never ask for, you just offer willingly." Reid explained, stirring in his sugar. "I take no pleasure in describing every sinful act I've experienced with her… or the fact she woke me up at 4 o'clock this morning because she wanted my body so badly."

"My man!" Morgan cried as Reid hurried away with his cup. Sometimes, he threw him a bone.

Reid returned to the bull pen, seeing Emily hunched over the last case reports. They'd spent seven days in Birmingham last week up until Friday. It had been grueling, but successful, and it granted the whole team to remain in Quantico a few days. According to JJ, they wouldn't fly out again until Thursday, the earliest.

"Need a refill?" Reid asked as he set his mug down.

"Nah, I'm good," Emily said, sitting up to stretch her back. "Uh, it's only ten, I already feel like I put in a full day."

"Well… if someone hadn't decided to wake up at 4 this morning, we both would be much better rested right now." He said with a significant smile.

"I didn't hear you complaining." She said softly as she stood up. Grabbing the pile of folders in her Out Box, she gave him a grin. "I need to deliver these to JJ and then I'm headed to Baltimore, but I'll see you tonight."

"Absolutely," he nodded, wishing he could kiss her goodbye. "Did you want to meet for dinner?"

"Hmm," She hummed, stepping away. "I don't know… maybe…"

Saying nothing more, she disappeared from the bull pen, leaving Reid alone and a bit confused. They almost always had dinner together, unless she went out with the girls. Sometimes they ordered in, sometimes they went out, sometimes Emily cooked the French toast he really liked and had breakfast for dinner… now she was suddenly going to be vague?

He'd have to text her later. For now, he had a lot of work to do if he wanted to get this stack of folders off his desk. He grabbed the first one, flipping it open.

On the first page, a square of red caught his eye. An envelope… this wasn't evidence, it didn't have anything to do with the case… what was this doing in here?

At first, he thought it was misplaced, but turning it over, in elegant cursive, Reid saw his first name. A quick glance around told him he would not be interrupted, and carefully but quickly ripped it open. Inside was a fancy piece of paper with words written in beautiful calligraphy. Reid held it up, squinting a bit to read the message.

_You are cordially invited to  
><em>_The masquerade gala of  
><em>_Mlle. Marguerite Dubois  
><em>_in honor of the celebration  
><em>_of Mardis Gras._

_From 7 pm until midnight  
><em>_at the Taste of Gallier  
><em>_to enjoy cocktails and traditional  
><em>_New Orleans cuisine and entertainment_

_Attire is semi-formal,  
><em>_no need to RSVP_

What? This had to be a mistake. He didn't even know a Marguerite Dubois. Reid had to check the envelope again, just to be sure it had the right name on the front. That was definitely Spencer written there… and he knew… that was Emily's handwriting…

It suddenly made sense. This could be what Emily had been planning. A masquerade gala, it seemed a bit extravagant. Quickly, Reid pulled out his smart phone to do a quick Google search.

It only took a few minutes to find what he was looking for. The information told him The Taste of Gallier was a bar and grill in downtown DC, its name inspired by a famous house in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Normally, it was a casual place to enjoy traditional Louisiana food and music… except on Mardis Gras, when the place turned into a masquerade party with food and drink provided. Reservations were required no later than two days prior.

So this was Emily's fantasy. While he was nervous, he couldn't help but feel excited. Seven o'clock. He'd be there.

* * *

><p>It was after seven. Reid hadn't seen nor spoken to Emily all day and he couldn't deny how anxious he was. He would have liked to have confirmed this with her before he went in there… but he had faith. He might even enjoy this a little.<p>

Not wanting to arrive too early, Reid waited until quarter to eight before he got out of the car. There was no sign of Emily anywhere, but plenty of people in what looked like French masquerade attire headed towards the Taste of Gallier. Reid felt a bit out of place, but didn't feel like he stuck out. He wore a long black suit with black and blue silk tie. He felt rather sophisticated, all dressed up. Emily would like him like this. Or should he say Marguerite.

Going inside, he had to wait in a line behind a few couples before reaching the reception podium. A young girl with a turquoise mask over her eyes, smeared glitter on her cheeks, and feathers in her hair was checking names, allowing each couple to enter slowly. She reminded him of the traditional show girls back home. Reaching the front of the line, she gave Reid a smile. "Name?"

He was about to say Prentiss, but stopped. He was catching on quickly to this roleplaying, and answered confidently. "Dubois. Marguerite Dubois."

The girl smiled, checking down the list. "Yes," She answered, looking back up. "It says for two, is your other half on the way?"

"Yes," Reid answered.

"Alright, then, you're welcome to go in and wait, however, it is required tonight that all guests out of costume wear masks." She reached under the podium where she kept a stash there. "Here," She lifted up a black one with red and silver glitter swirled all over it. "That one seems perfect for you."

"Uh, thank you," Reid nodded, taking the mask. This was a little weird. Why did he agree to this?

"Have a pleasant evening," She said, turning to the next couple. Reid stepped over, carefully pulling the mask over his face. How was Emily supposed to find him dressed up like this?

Maybe he'd spot her first, although what he would say when he approached her, he didn't know. For now, he claimed a seat at the bar, ordering a brandy.

An hour passed by and Reid waited patiently, nursing his drink. Since most of the people here were in couples, he was mercifully left alone. Not that women liked to flirt and hit on him, but there were rare occasions where he struck someone's interest. Tonight would be difficult, how was he supposed to explain to a stranger he was meeting his girlfriend pretending to be some French stranger? Although, he was getting a few second glances from young girls. They were pretty enough… and there was a time he might have attempted talking to them, but those days were happily behind him.

"Hey, there," A husky voice said behind him. "Can I buy you another?"

It was upon him it seemed. Reid turned over, ready to turn down the young woman with any means necessary, but stopped suddenly.

She was wearing a stunning red dress with the skirt puffed out a bit, consisting of shredded fabric and black and red feathers. It came up to her hips, leading to a tight satin fabric hugging her lovely curves… the curves he knew so well. Seeing that dress squeeze and accentuate her bosom already made his pants tight and he forced his eyes further up. Her ivory, angelic face was hidden behind a mask much like his, only a bright red, and her hair framed around her face angelically, brushing her bare shoulders.

It was the eyes that really did it, that really told him who it was. Emily. She looked so gorgeous, staring at him with pure desire. They didn't even need to play pretend; he was ready for her now.

But, Reid decided to keep up the fantasy. "Uh…" He swished the last few drops of his brandy. "Sure… I'd love another."

She climbed on the stole beside him and waited for the bar tender to come over. "I'll have a Black Rose and another brandy for my new friend."

"Coming up," he said, heading off to fill her drink order.

A moment later, he returned, setting a second drink on a new napkin for Reid and a martini glass filled of an almost black drink. He watched her take a sip, humming in delight. "Delicious."

"Thanks for the drink," Reid said, toasting her. "And what do I call my new generous friend."

"Well, don't you know?" She asked. "I'm Marguerite Dubois. This is my party… I thought everyone here knew me."

"I think I'm an exception to the rule." Reid smiled. "Marguerite Dubois… I've heard an awful lot about you, Mademoiselle."

"My reputation precedes me as usual." She said, taking another sip. "I'm sorry to hear that… I hope it doesn't give you the wrong impression about me… uh?"

Oh, no, he hadn't thought of an alias. Reid thought quickly, back to his days of French literature, trying to piece together a subtle name. "Chevalier." He responded. "Leopold Chevalier."

"Leopold," She repeated, sounding impressed. "I hear they call you Leo?"

"Certain people… that I've invested interest in." He responded. "I think it's best you call me Leopold for now."

She chuckled, "As you wish. But the night is young."

He laughed, loosening up a bit. The brandy had a nice effect on him, and he didn't feel as awkward doing this as he thought he would be. It was fun to flirt and tease a beautiful woman, knowing there was no fear of rejection. He could say anything he wanted and she wouldn't ridicule him. This was actually kind of fun.

"So, Mademoiselle Dubois… or may I call you Marguerite?" Reid wondered.

With a smile, she replied. "Marguerite is just fine."

"I hear you're getting married this summer." He said, turning a bit more to face her. It gave him a perfect view of her slender thighs in fishnet stockings, one crossed over the other. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to last until they got home.

She let out a grumble, going right along. "Unfortunately. To a beastly man."

"I hear the Mathieus are a well revered family." He said. His mind was so sharp tonight, it was amazing himself. "You should be delighted to be included in their clan."

"I'm not looking forward to being a bored socialite, Monsieur Chevalier." She groaned, drumming her blood red fingernails on the wood of the bar. "Gerard Mathieu is about as interesting as a sleeping cat… and a girl like me can't be expected to be satisfied by such a man, no matter how much money he has."

"Yes," Reid nodded. "Your reputation does suggest you're a rather… amorous young woman. And not easily satisfied at that."

"Reputations aren't always correct, Leopold." She said, sipping more of her drink. "For instance, rumor has it, you're a rather popular one with the young ladies."

"True, you can't believe everything you hear," He reached over to take her hand. "If they were true… wouldn't our paths have crossed before?"

His finger lightly stroked her soft, smoothed hand and he ached to feel her touch him. She was so sexy, she smelled so good… and this whole scenario was driving him crazy. Two random people meeting by chance, leading up to one single night of passion before they parted ways… this was something Reid would never do, but he was losing himself in the moment. He had almost forgotten this was not some promiscuous French girl.

"Not necessarily." She answered, her voice throaty and soft. "Fate has a way of surprising us… giving us what we need… right when we need it."

Reaching over, Reid placed a kiss on Emily's neck. "Now, now, you must watch yourself Mlle. Dubois… what would your fiancé think if he were to see us?"

She sighed as his lips brushed her heated skin. Emily shifted in her seat, and Reid smiled, knowing she was getting just as turned on as he. "He's not here," She answered. "Pretty soon, I won't be able to go anywhere without being forced onto his arm."

He lifted his head up, moving further into her personal space. "Is that why you're sitting with me? You're haunted by the knowledge you'll lose the company of a good man."

Reid tensed a bit as her hand on his thigh, sliding down just beside his partial erection. "There's a lot of things I'm going to miss… about a good man."

"Well, in that case." He smiled, standing up. "Allow me to be of service." Reid offered his hand to her and Emily stared at it in surprise. "Care to dance with me, Mademoiselle?"

She smiled with a scowl, and he was delighted, knowing she thought he was suggesting someone else. "Why not?" She asked, accepting his hand as she got to her feet. Reid carefully lead her out onto the dance floor with the other swaying couples.

Reid swept Emily into his arms, holding her cautiously, as if they were two people who had just met. The other party guests could see, some eyeing them a bit as they started to dance to the band. This was exhilarating. None of them knew who they were, the history they shared together. As far as they knew, they really were Marguerite and Leopold, a new couple falling in love with each other, even if it were just for one night.

"You dance divinely, Leo," She said, her hand slipping to stroke the ends of his hair. She loved how it was growing out. Emily liked long tendrils her fingers could get lost in. "I see at least one of those rumors is true."

"It does help to have such a graceful partner." He replied, leaning into her, much too close to her personal space. She in no way minded. "Not to mention one so breathtaking."

Her cheeks tinged a bit behind her mask, but she hid it well. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Well, I do," He agreed. "But… believe me when I say, none of them even compare to your beauty, Marguerite."

She sighed and he pulled her in closer to him. It was hard to catch her breath as he held her so close, her arousal climbing by the minute, seeping down her legs. "I haven't had a man call me beautiful in a long time."

"That's sinful," He shook his head. "How can you stand a life like that?"

"It's the life I'm required to live by my family. Stable and prominent." She answered. "Gerard is someone a girl like me should end up with… as lonely as it would be… I know it's the right choice."

"What a tragic end for a woman so full of passion… and fire…" He said. His hand slid down onto her backside, lightly squeezing the flesh beneath his fingers. "Are you sure you're ready for a life like that."

She hung her head a bit, breathing in the rich scent of him. He always smelled like coffee, and something like sandalwood. "I suppose… though… sometimes I wonder… if only I could have one more night to remember… with a handsome… passionate… powerful man…"

He leaned in closer, his lips just inches from hers. "A man like that must be impossible to find."

"Not as much as you think." She answered.

At that, Reid closed the remaining distance, bringing her into a kiss. Emily sighed, like she was kissing him for the first time all over again. He held her even tighter, his hot, hard body wrapped around hers. His obvious arousal pressed into her hip. She clutched his suit jacket in her hand, trying to steady herself, but it wasn't working. It was making her throb with need… she had to have him. Now.

Reid was thinking the exact same thing, unable to think of anything but those soft, pointed breasts pressing into him, his head foggy with the vanilla and something new about her… a new kind of spice. Like cinnamon.

Their lips parted and their eyes met, knowing they were both thinking the same thing. "Don't follow me right away." She whispered into his ear. "Go back to the bar and sip your drink… after a few minutes… find me."

She pecked one more kiss to his lips before pulling away. He watched as she walked casually to the back of the bar, turning the corner down a hallway with Restrooms written overhead. Reid slowly walked back to bar, sitting down easily, trying not agitate himself further. He took a long sip of his brandy, wishing for time to speed up so he could get away, and find what was waiting for him back there.


	4. Here and Now

A/N: Here's another M chapter. I warned you.

* * *

><p>It took all his will to sit calmly on his stool, taking sip after sip of his brandy. At least it gave him the opportunity to calm down a bit, allowing his speeding heart to slow back to normal. As long as he didn't think about what was waiting for him, he could get through this… until it was time.<p>

At last, he drained the last of his drink, casually setting the chalice back on the bar. Without a word, he stood and casually headed back towards the back corridor. If anyone were to guess, he was just heading to the Men's Room.

There were three rooms back here. Two bathrooms for men and woman respectively, obviously. The third was another swinging door with a sign that read Employees Only. He didn't suspect Emily would be hiding in the Ladies' Room, that would be much too obvious… if she would be anywhere…

He checked, but there was no one in sight. Quickly, he hurried to the end of the hall, his hand pushing the door a bit. One more glance to prove his solitude and Reid slipped in.

There was only one light in here. A bare bulb, giving a soft glow to the whole room. When his eyes adjusted, he saw he stepped into a storage room. There were shelves upon shelves, all holding packaged and dried food products, waiting to be in use. The place wasn't too big, with the rows of shelves, it felt like he'd stepped into a labyrinth.

He'd almost called out for Emily, but remembered the little game they were playing. "Marguerite?" Reid whispered.

"Took you long enough," Her sultry voice called from somewhere among the shelves. "I was beginning to think you'd left me."

"Not when you've put me in this kind of need, young lady." He said, completely lost in the illusion. He really felt like she was some little girl looking for a night of passion before she became an honest woman. He started searching through the aisles, there was a metal door that led off to the kitchen, and one more in the back that appeared to lead to the street… but, among the inventory there was no sign of her. "Now, stop playing games, where are you?"

"In the back," She called, "By the grain."

Reid immediately rushed to the back wall. There was a whole shelf system devoted to cans and bags of grain and flour. The light was a bit brighter back here, but still, no Emily.

She had to be here somewhere. Reid searched around for some sign until a wisp of black hair caught his eye… on the other side of the shelves. How'd she get back there? Searching a moment, Reid saw the shelf wasn't right against the wall… in fact, there was enough space for an average sized man to get through.

Easily, he slipped back there, immediately taken in by the crimson temptress, her angelic face still obstructed by her mask. He was glad she kept it on… it kept the illusion.

"I hope you're willing to give me everything I'm looking for… Leo." Her tongue lightly brushed over her bottom lip, making it glisten in the low light.

She said his name with that same wanton whine, letting him how badly she needed him. Reid moved in closer, driving her further and further against the wall behind her. "What is it your looking for, little girl?" He demanded leaning in closer to her.

He was so close now, she could feel his heart beating. Right in rhythm with hers. "I need one night…" She whispered, her hands pressing against his chest. "One night of nothing but lust and passion… something that I can remember. After tonight, our paths will never cross again… but I'll remember you always… the last man to make me feel like a woman."

His hands landed on her hips as he brushed against her lips. "I'm honored to oblige, my lady."

She sobbed with delight as he claimed her in a kiss. His strong hands pulled her body against his, holding her so tight, she could barely breathe, but Emily didn't care. She'd never felt so lost in a fantasy with another man. Reid made it feel so real, like she was alive on the pages of one of her erotic novels. Those stories she once was forced to resort to had nothing over the encounter with her and Reid. It filled her with this warmth and fire and still, she felt so safe. It was wrong to be here, immoral and rude, yet it still felt so right. Here and now; there would never be a better time.

Reid began kissing her neck, her thumping pulse right under his lips. He slid the straps of the dress off her shoulders as he started suckling in the crook of the shoulder, making her cry out for a second. She immediately caught herself, turning silent.

It was a shame, Reid liked it when he heard her moans of pleasure, but understood they needed to be as secret as possible. Just the threat they might get caught made it so much hotter, even without the pretense of the little game they were playing. He'd been so focused on her flesh, he hadn't even realized he lost his jacket until his tie was expertly unfastened and whipped off his neck. Without missing a beat, she went in for his buttons, unfastening each one in record time.

"You've certainly had a lot of practice with that, haven't you, Marguerite?" He panted, looking up to meet her eyes. He began to slip her arms out the shoulder straps.

She giggled, unable to deny how proud of him she was. Even here, about to fall into their usual harmony, he still managed to play the part. She pushed his shirt away and clawed at the soft cotton of his undershirt. "You know I'm not some blushing virgin." She reached out to nibble on his bottom lip. "I'm desperate to touch you, Leo. I want to feel you."

Reid crashed his lips to her as he pushed her dress down to her hips. It fluidly pooled on the floor. Emily stepped out of it, easily slipping off her heels as she went. Thank God she didn't wear the pair with straps like she was going to.

He took a moment to take in her beauty. Blazing red strapless bra and French cut panties glowed against her soft, fair skin. Her fishnet thigh highs were tight on her legs. A flush had gone down from her face to her heaving chest. Reid traced his fingers along her stomach, pulling a shiver out of her.

"You're absolutely stunning," He whispered in her ear as he pressed her against the wall. She could only reply with a strangled cry as he ravished her neck again, one hand lightly caressing her breast. Emily shuddered.

She managed to push him back a bit in order to lift the t-shirt over his head. Like magnets, their lips fused together again, their tongues swimming and swirling fervently together. He could taste the vermouth and blackberry liquor with the natural sweetness of her kiss. Just the hint of alcohol was unhinging his min… or maybe that was just her.

Despite their need for oxygen, they couldn't part from each other. Reid slipped his hand down her stomach, lightly circling her navel a moment. A giggle vibrated in her throat as he lightly tickled her. Reid smiled, knowing he was driving her crazy.

As she went to start undoing his fly, he reached down and lifted her up, her stocking legs naturally wrapping around his waist. Her toes tickled the back of his thigh, pulling him closer. Just knowing her weeping folds was just inches from his need made him start shaking. He had to go more slowly if he wanted to make this last.

He moved to kiss her neck and slipped down to presses kisses against her breasts. She wanted to sigh his name, but wasn't ready to give up the fantasy yet. "Leo…"

Even if it wasn't his given name, knowing she was crying out for him made it so sexy. As he suckled on her flesh, his hand moved down to her panty line, peeking his fingers underneath. Emily's breath caught with anticipation. She was throbbing and needed his touch immediately. "Please…" she squeaked.

"I never believed you'd be a woman who begged, Marguerite." He muttered, moving up to her ear.

"I can't help it." She hissed, her brown eyes bearing into his through her mask. "Please… Leo…"

He indulged, but not entirely. Two of those nimble fingers she loved so much at last found her soaking center, giving a few light strokes to her clit.

She gritted her teeth to keep her voice down as she moaned in relief. Her hands reached up to clutch at his shoulders. Reid watched her eyes slip close as her head fell back. "Oh… more…"

"You want more?" He asked, kissing her shoulder. "How much more do you need?"

"Ah…" Emily tried to sit back up, forcing her mind to form real words.

"Tell me," He ordered. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Faster… harder…" She begged. Reid gave a grin, massaging the nub of flesh, applying more pressure. She sighed from relief. "Oh… yes…"

"What else?" He asked. "Tell me, Marguerite. What's going to make you come?"

She was fighting herself, wanting so badly to scream out her pleasure. Emily was reduced to squeaks and whimpers. At last she answered, "Inside me… put your fingers in me…"

He had to suppress his own moan when he felt her juices coat two of his fingers as he pushed inside her. His thumb still on her clit, he started plunging in and out of her… slower than he knew she wanted.

Her hips were thrusting into his hand as her head hung back, her eyes closed tight as she was lost in the feel. Judging by the way her light moans were becoming huskier, her muscles contracting around his digit, Reid began to speed up the pace.

"Yes," She hissed before her lips disappeared, struggling to keep quiet. It seemed almost painful for her.

If he wanted to be cruel, he could have pulled away at that moment. It would have suited his character. Make her wait until they were both lost in passion… but she just looked so beautiful… she wanted it so much. He couldn't bear doing that to her.

He added a third finger to her, thrusting lighting fast, his thumb still pushing her along. Her climax struck at last, like the stroke of midnight, ringing through her like the bells of Notre Dame. Emily's legs pulled him into her as her body writhed against him, her blood red nails digging into his bare shoulders. Silent throaty screams of her bliss were barely audible. He could only imagine how loud she'd be, were they alone.

With a sigh, she tried to collapse against him, but Reid would have none of that. Normally, he'd let her come down a bit before working her up again, but wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He'd never been so turned on so quickly.

He forced her back against the wall, waiting until her glossy eyes opened to find his, his hazel burning with fire. She gave a sultry smirk, still trying to catch her breath. "My heart's beating so hard."

Reid pressed a kiss to it. Indeed, it felt like her heart was trying to break through her chest. Gently, knowing how weak her legs would be, he set her back onto the floor, getting use of his hands again. He reached in front unfasten the snaps, opening her bra like it was a coveted treasure… in Reid's mind, it was.

The item hadn't even hit the floor before he swiped his tongue over one nipple, one hand pinching and stroking the other. Already, she could feel her desire flooding her again, much more intense this time. She whimpered and hummed her content, searching for the fly of his pants.

Finding it, Emily expertly released it and Reid couldn't help the soft groan of relief. She pushed his pants down until they fell away, her hand cupping him through his briefs.

"Oh, God," Reid moaned, bowing his head. "Marguerite."

She giggled, her hand sliding in as he had done to her a moment ago. Her feathery palm wrapped around his length, pulling a strangled cry from him. Burying his face against her breasts, he groaned and growled with delight as she pumped once… twice… on the third time, he couldn't help but growl like a fierce tiger…

Emily stopped and he sat up to face her. His eyes glowed behind his mask with a burning fire. She pushed his briefs down and gave a delighted gasp, answering in a rough tone. "My… that is one rumor I didn't expect to be so… accurate."

He couldn't help but blush at that, but recovered quickly by shoving her soaking panties down her legs. He picked her up again as she kicked them away. "That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"God, no," She moaned and spread her legs for him. He positioned himself right at her entrance, already throbbing again. He held back one more second until their eyes met and with a triumphant smile, forced himself inside her, her muscles exceptionally tight after her last orgasm

She threw her head back again, loving so much this sensation of oneness they created when they were like this. She hooked her legs behind him, pulling him as deep as possible. They remained still for a long moment, just melding to each other… it was more than just their bodies coming together. Their souls were joined, their essences fused, like together they created one single, beautiful being…

Of course, neither of them had any idea how on this night, here and now, how very true that statement was.

Reid finally began to move. Slowly out… than slowly inward, over and over. It was just the right pace because Emily didn't want to rush anything. Everything had gone so perfectly, bringing them to this place, she wanted to absorb and remember every moment as vividly as he would.

"Oh, Leo," She sighed, clutching to him as he pressed gentle kisses to her hot flesh… along her shoulders, her collar bone, right at her pulse point. "It feels so good…"

"You're a goddess," he said as he stood up, resting his brow on hers. "So gorgeous… so tight… you're absolutely perfect…"

She sighed, letting herself go a bit, her breathless cries growing just a little louder.

"Mmm… oh…" She sighed, knowing it wouldn't be long now. His speed increased a bit and he suckled on her neck again, tasting the saltiness escaping her skin. "Ah… ah… oh…"

And then suddenly, they both froze, immediately falling silent. The unmistakable screech of a door sounded in the storage room… someone was here.

Emily would have panicked and tried to sneak out had Reid not had such a hold on her. He was as still as a statue, still half way thrusting into her again. Emily prayed whoever it was would leave quickly… the place had been so musty, hopefully it was strong enough to hide their scent of sweat and sex and her perfume. She wasn't sure how long Reid could just stand here, holding her up, partially inside her, when he was in such a desperate need of release. She buried her hand in his hair, like she were trying to support him.

Whoever was in here was searching for something, singing 'Apple Bottom Jeans' as he went along. He shuffled among the shelves, not exactly sure where his object was hidden in this maze.

Reid sat up and she could see his tousled hair, his sweaty face hidden by the black mask. She predicted she looked very similar in her red one. Emily reached up to brush his cheek, tracing a finger over his swollen lips.

He moved closer again to kiss her neck, but Emily pushed him off. Their visitor was still looking, the sound of his awful singing was coming closer. She shook her head at her lover. They had to be quiet if not to be discovered.

It was too much of a temptation. Perhaps Reid had gotten too into his character, or maybe it was just the heat of the moment, but he had to mess with her. Easily adjusting her limber body, Reid freed one hand and slipped it between them… right down to where they were joined.

He stroked her clit and Emily nearly cried out. She was ultrasensitive right now, he needed little effort to set her off. Smiling again, he began to circle her with a great amount of pressure. It took so much effort to keep from screaming, her arm flailed over, knocking into the shelf next to them.

There was a crash and the distinct sound of some kind of grain spilling onto the floor. Both froze for a moment as they listened. The singing had stopped, and the whole room was silent.

"Somebody there?" The visitor cried, coming closer to their hiding spot. "Cara, is that you? Mark?"

They both stopped and waited. Reid's hand was steady as well, though pressing into her as he was made Emily tingle with need. His face was turning beat red, knowing if they got caught, it was his fault. All because he couldn't control teasing her.

"Hello?" The voice said again. He was just on the other side of the shelf. They both suddenly became aware of how heavily they were breathing… he was certain to hear it. Emily reached up to place a hand over Reid's mouth, clamping her own shut as her other hand clutched his bicep.

"Fucking rats," He finally grumbled, and the sound of disappearing footsteps was heard. "Hey, Jerry, we've got to put more traps out tonight before we leave."

And then, finally, the door was closed and latched. They were alone again, and sighed with relief.

Wasting no time, Reid started thrusting again, fast and hard. His hand working her clit with just the right amount of pressure. "Oh, God," She sighed, resting her head against the wall.

Pounding into her, Reid's hand flew over her clit, his head falling to her shoulder. "Oh… ah… Emily… I love you, Emily…"

She was Emily again, and with a smile, she sighed with great contentment as she whimpered his name. "Spencer… oh, don't stop… I'm almost there."

He was too. He moved as fast as he could, her legs shuddering against him. She was close… he had to get her there… now…

Emily buried her face in his shoulder just in the nick of time, stifling her scream. Just as he felt her come, he could hold back no longer. Reid released himself as a blinding orgasm claimed him, both of them moaning and sobbing into the others shoulder, their cries muffled into their sweaty flesh.

All they could do was cling to each other, their whole bodies pulsing with the pleasure they'd just shared. Her legs squeezed him tight and he clung to her like he would drown if she let him go.

"I love you, too." Emily sighed, kissing his shoulder.

Reid pulled up to meet her face. With a smile, he leaned in to bring her one long, amazing kiss, bringing them down from their highs.

The air of the storage room was starting to get chilly, cooling their drenched skin. The two sat up to face each other. Emily grinned, pushing the mask off his face. She needed to see him. "So… I take it you enjoyed that?"

"Oh, my God," He moaned. "I have to admit, Emily, I had my doubts. It just didn't seem plausible a person could get lost in some imaginary scenario, but… oh my God."

He leaned against her shoulder again. "You said that already." She kissed his temple.

"I can't help it," He smiled, still panting as he looked up again. "With the exception of our very first time together, that was the best we've ever had." He reached to pull off her mask, needing to see her real face, too. "I love you so much… thank you for this."

"You're a natural at it." She said, brushing his cheek. "We'll have to do this again."

"Really?" He wondered.

"Mmm hmm, I have a feeling Marguerite's going to run into Leopold just after her disappointing honeymoon."

Reid laughed, pulling her into a loving hug they both never wanted to be released of. It couldn't though, they'd gotten lucky last time. It could easily happen again. He helped her onto her trembling legs. "We'd better hurry up and get out of here."

Quickly, they found their clothes and redressed, sneaking out from their hiding space to find they were alone. A tin of flax seed lay on the floor thanks to them. They stepped over it at once to get to the door. The corridor was clear and Reid led them out.

Emily rushed at once to the Ladies' Room. "You go out first, I'll be there in a minute." She explained. Reid agreed, pulling his mask back on before returning to the dining room.

Their drinks still sat at the bar. Reid ordered an ice water and another Black Rose for Emily. He acted calm, but his heart was still thumping rapidly in his chest. Just as their drinks arrived, Emily walked gracefully out to the bar, pecking a kiss on the back of his neck before sitting back down.

"Thank you," She said, picking up her drink for another sip. Her mask was still poised perfectly over her face, hiding the beautiful flush of her cheeks.

"Are you hungry? There's still plenty to eat." He mentioned, indicating the buffet behind them.

"In a minute," She nodded. "I need to… give my legs a rest."

Reid smirked, reaching over to take her hand. He grasped it warmly, looking at her with absolute love. The fantasy had its place, but it was nice she was his again.

"This was a lot of fun, Emily, thank you. I'm glad we did it." He said. "I am definitely willing to try something like this again."

"So does that mean you're going to tell me about one or two of your fantasies?" She questioned with a interrogative glance.

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he broke from her gaze and turned to the bar tender. "Excuse me, do you have a pen?"

He nodded, going off to the register to fetch one. He handed Reid a blue ball point. "Thank you." He said. Taking it, he picked up the napkin beside him, sliding both over to Emily. "Here… you'd better make a list."


	5. Easter

It was early morning. The sun was just beginning to come up. Slowly, but surely, the days had been getting longer. Dawn was coming earlier now. Spring was here, bringing new life to the nature around them and filling most days with rain showers and thunderous storms. Today was no different. The distinct patter of raindrops were peppering the window of Emily's bedroom. It was a serene and peaceful sound in the quiet room.

Emily was already awake. She'd woken up just as dawn arrived, but couldn't bring herself to move. When she opened her eyes, she saw Reid sleeping on his side, facing her. His one hand positioned underneath the pillow, the other resting on his hip. There was a relaxed smile on his face, comfortable and happy being here. He's eyes fluttered and Emily knew he was dreaming. Some perfect place her handsome genius escaped to. Sometimes it was hard to believe she was here. With this man that she loved so much. The kind of love that grew every day… their relationship was like standing on the beach, looking out to the ocean. How it would stretch for so many miles with no end in sight… it felt like it could go on forever.

Here, seeing him so content in her bed… life could not get any better than this.

As much as she would love to lie here and stare at the man she loved all day, the need to get ready for work was pressing down on her. Emily pulled herself out of bed, her long lacy night gown falling around her. She sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, stretching and yawning, loosening her muscles before she got up.

At once, she became dizzy, falling back down. Emily was suddenly woozy and lightheaded, her stomach churned uncomfortably. She braced herself against the bedspread, waiting for this to pass. She tried to breathe slowly, hoping whatever this was would go away.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. It was the third morning in a row she'd felt like this upon waking up. Dizzy and nauseas, feeling like she was about to be sick. However, yesterday and the day after, it eventually did pass her… but today, something was different. It didn't seem to be going away… in fact, it was getting stronger.

Finally, Emily knew she wouldn't so lucky this morning. Covering her mouth, she dashed off the bed, her bare feet pounding on the wood floor as she hurried to the bathroom. Kneeling before the toilet, she vomited violently, gagging and spewing without any control.

It was the first thing Reid heard as he opened his eyes. First, his hand stretched underneath the covers, searching for Emily, but found the space empty. Realizing what that disgusting symphony was in the next room, his groggy body dragged itself up, hurrying to see what was wrong.

"Hey," Reid said as he stepped in. "Are you sick?"

"No, it's a new party trick I'm trying out-" She barely finished before she heaved again, followed by an obvious splash in the toilet.

"Oh, Baby," Reid said, a pet name he used only for her. He knelt beside her, gently pulling her hair back. Emily clung to the sides of the toilet bowl, the force of the regurgitation wanting to knock her over. He gently caressed her back in an effort to soothe her.

"You don't…" She was cut short as she felt another heave coming on, but it didn't come. Taking a deep breath, she started again. "You don't have to stay here, Spencer. Go get ready for work."

He didn't move, just continued his effort to comfort her in her time of need. She puked further into the toilet until finally, it was nothing but bile, and Emily finally felt better. She wiped her mouth and the tears dripping from her eyes as she reached up to flush, uttering an "Ugh."

"Feel better now?" Reid asked, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"A little," She answered, trying to stand up. Reid helped her to her feet, letting her go to the sink to rinse. She spit out a mouthful of Listerine and grabbed a tissue to wipe her mouth. "I don't get it… I felt fine a minute ago."

"Influenza can often fluctuate like that." Reid informed as she turned around, leaning on the sink. "Temporary illnesses tend to be worse in the morning and evening, that's when your body is at its weakest."

"Good to know," She grumbled with a smile. "I'm going to get my shower, could you start the coffee maker?"

"You're not getting a shower." Reid informed, appalled. "You're going back to bed."

She rolled her eyes, "I wish I could, but we have to leave for work in a little more than an hour."

"No, I have to leave for work. You're going back to bed to rest and drink lots of fluids." He informed, and started to lead her back to the bedroom.

Emily yanked herself away. "No. Spencer, I have to go to work. I can't just stay home because I don't feel well."

"Why not?" Reid wondered. "It's not like you woke up with a headache, you got physically sick." Reaching forward, he placed a gentle hand on her brow, a bit clammy from her vomiting. "I'd say you've got a slight fever as well. You have the flu, you need to go to bed."

The thought of falling back into her warm bed and going back to sleep sounded a lot better than the stack of folders from the case they wrapped up yesterday. "But I just can't… stay home. I've got too much work to do."

"Why can't you stay home?" He demanded to know. "All you have to do is paperwork, Hotch assured us, pending no emergencies, we won't be going out of town until Monday. There's nothing that says you shouldn't take the day off if you have the flu."

"Yeah, but…" She trailed off, trying to find an argument.

"But what?" He asked. "Give me one good reason why you can't stay home."

"Because…" She shrugged. "I've never taken a day off work before, not without being medically required."

"Well, I'm a doctor, and I'm medically ordering you to stay home, climb into bed and spend all day sleeping and getting well." He ordered, leading her back to the bedroom again. Emily's lack of energy was wearing her down. She allowed Reid to guide her over to her side of the bed without complaint, sitting down.

"I'll call Hotch after you leave." Emily informed. "Bring me home my paperwork so I can work on it."

"I'll take care of your folders, you just worry about getting well." He said, squatting down a bit in front of her so they were at a closer level. "You have to rest up, we don't want to miss out on Sunday."

Confused, "What's Sunday?"

She may not have as impeccable a memory as Reid, but she at least should remember that. "It's Easter. Remember? We're all going over to JJ's for dinner, like always."

"Oh… right," She shook her head. "I forgot."

"Yeah, you've been forgetting a lot of stuff this last week." He said. "You forgot to set your alarm every day while on the case, you kept falling asleep at the station… that's very odd."

"Oh," Emily gasped, remembering a case from about a month ago. "Remember… I gave that teen victim, Lydia, mouth to mouth to revive her when she was drowning. Maybe she gave me mono."

"The symptoms would fit." Reid nodded. "If that's the case, you need to see a doctor right away."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "I'll make an appointment for tomorrow."

"I'll take the day off to take you." He smiled.

"You'd better. If I'm infected, I definitely infected you, too." She said guiltily.

He brushed the fallen hair of her cheek. "It's worth it. Now you get some sleep. I'll bring you some soup at lunch and I'll try to leave early so I can come home and take care of you."

Her eyes sparkled as she pouted a bit. "Why are you so good to me?"

He reached up to kiss her brow, "Because I'm madly in love with you, Emily Prentiss."

"I love you, too." She sighed as a tear leaked out. No one had ever offered to take care of her while she was ill. She knew she didn't deserve him, but nothing in this world was going to make her give him up.

Reid helped her lie down and bed, wishing he could stay with her. If they both were to call in sick, the others would never believe it. They'd assume they just wanted to play hooky, as they would put it, and he and Emily had promised they'd remain professional. He'd have to stick it out today.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll make you some tea and toast before I leave, you should eat something." He informed.

She was not hungry in the least, but she trusted his judgment. He leaned down about to kiss her when Emily stopped him.

"Don't," She covered his mouth with her fingers. "If I am sick, you don't want to get any more of my germs."

Reid pushed the barrier away and reached down to meet her lips tenderly. Germs would not be the boss of him.

* * *

><p>Reid sat in the waiting room while Emily was in with the doctor. There was no one else in here, his girlfriend being the last patient of the day. She'd woken up again today, running to the bathroom to be sick. Her fever wasn't worse and she felt better after eating a bit, but the poor thing was so tired, he almost hated to wake her that afternoon to get ready for her appointment. She should be out any minute, thankfully. Reid would take her to get their medicine and take her straight home to get into bed. She'd be healthy again in no time.<p>

Luckily, he didn't seem to be exhibiting any of the symptoms yet, but he was on the lookout. They'd both been infected about the same time. It should be any day now.

"Everything will be fine." Emily's doctor told her as he walked her out. He patted her shoulder comfortingly. "It's scary, but you'll see. Everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Doctor." She nodded, her face pale. Her whole body was shaking in fear… how was she supposed to tell him?

"Hey," Reid said, standing up. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded as she approached him, her head down, breathing so heavy like she'd just run a marathon.

"So?" He asked, "What's the diagnosis? Mono?"

Taking a deep breath, Emily shook her head. "No… it is not mono."

"Oh," He uttered. That was odd… all the symptoms fit. "So… what's wrong with you?"

Her emotions felt frayed. She had no idea how to deal with this… and she was in no way ready to discuss this with Spencer. She was hoping any minute now, she'd wake up. This really could not be happening… not yet.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing, I'm fine!" She cried. "God, Spencer, you can be so tactless sometimes."

Stunned, "I'm… sorry, I'm just… wondering why you're sick."

"I'm not sick, I'm fine!" She yelled. "Okay, so… let's just go home."

She went to move past him, but Reid grabbed her arm. "Hey… what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

Staring into his worried eyes, she knew she just couldn't walk away. He cared about her, he loved her more than anything. Even if she wasn't ready to tell him, she had to say something. "It's nothing… it's just a little… stomach bug. I'll better in a few days."

"That's all?" He questioned. "Why would you be so upset about that?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I'm sick… I get cranky when I'm sick. I didn't mean to yell at you, I just want to go home and climb back into bed."

He put his arm around her, kissing the top of her raven hair. She sighed in his embrace, feeling safe here. "I think that can be arranged. I'll take you home and put you to bed, then I'll run out to get some dinner and some medicine. Did he say what would be good for this? Robitussin might be best."

"No!" Emily cried, pulling away. She was yelling again. "I mean… he said it would be best if I just let this run its course. Ginger tea helps reduce nausea and some saltines."

"Well, I'll get some of those." He assured. He knew she was keeping something from her, and frankly was hurt she felt he couldn't confide in him. "You're sure there's nothing else? Nothing that you need to tell me?"

She shook her head, "No, Spencer… everything's fine." There was a lot she needed to tell him, but not tonight. She'd wait… until the time was perfect.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, that time did not come easily in the next day. Thankfully, she could ward off his curiosity and questions by pretended she needed to sleep or throw up… though she didn't need to pretend most of the time.<p>

Sunday afternoon, Reid was driving down a lovely suburban neighborhood. Emily was in the passenger seat beside him. She looked lovely in that floral print spring dress. She knew purple was one of his favorite colors, loving it especially when it was on her. Today was supposed to be such a wonderful day. Although Emily had wanted to come, she was barely saying two words to him.

Something happened that day in the doctor's office. He was beginning to suspect Emily had learned her diagnosis was some serious illness… something she couldn't even tell him. It could even be something deadly. He tried not to think about that, but it was hard to. She wouldn't keep something so severe and life changing to herself, would she? He loved her… it would break his heart if he discovered this and knew she was going to keep it from him… until it was too late to do anything.

"Are you mad at me?" Reid wondered as they turned onto JJ's street.

Emily was slouched in her seat, leaning against her hand. She'd been staring out the window, her other hand resting on her stomach, her fingers lightly tickling the fabric as she lost herself in thought. She actually wasn't feeling too sick today. Looking over, she answered, "No, Sweetheart, why would you think that?"

"Well… you're not talking to me, most importantly." He explained. "It's like you're trying to push me away… I even reached out to hold you last night and you shoved me off you."

"I don't remember that." Emily insisted.

"You were sleeping. Normally, when you're asleep, you like it when I hold you." He glanced over at her as they waited at a stop sign. "Why are you upset with me? Am I smothering you while you're sick? Did I say something to offend you?"

"Spencer," Emily whined. "I told you I'm not mad at you, and I love how you've been taking care of me, it's been wonderful. I'm just dealing with something right now."

"Something that you can't talk to me about?" He demanded.

She heaved a heavy sigh, "Something that I have to come to terms with. And I don't appreciate you being so nosey. Can you please just let me have my space?"

She wanted space? Fine… he'd give her all the space she needed. Coldly, he looked back to the street, driving the rest of the distance down the street. "If that's what you want, Emily… your wish is my command. Maybe we should spend the night at our respective apartments."

"Spencer," She moaned, hating to push him away like this. Her hand stroked his arm. "I… I didn't mean that-"

"Let's just try to enjoy to holiday, for our friends' sakes." He said with a glare at her. The rejection was evident in her eyes, and for a moment, Emily considered she should tell him before they go in there. But she couldn't even form the words in her mind, let alone say them out loud.

The last to arrive, he parked on the street, just outside JJ's house. Always the gentleman, Reid went over to let Emily out of the car. She tried to catch his eye as he helped her out, but he wouldn't look at her.

They headed up the walk in silence. Emily clutched the bottle of wine they brought for their gracious hosts. Reid rang the doorbell and they stood, willing not to touch the other. Hopefully, the rest of the team wouldn't notice the wall of tension built up between them.

"Hi," JJ cried as she opened the door, wearing a sun dress as blue as the sky. "Happy Easter, come on in!"

Reid kissed her cheek, wishing her a happy Easter in return. Unlike Christmas, Easter was more a religious holiday. Emily remembered the many years of wearing her fluffy, Sunday best dresses, searching for eggs with the other socialites' children. Hopefully today would be a less stressful affair… as of right now, her hopes weren't so high anymore.

"This is for you," Emily offered, handing her the wine.

"Thank you," JJ accepted it. "This is so generous. Can I pour you both a glass?"

"I'd love one," Reid said kindly, his anger well hidden.

"Emily?" JJ wondered. "One for you."

"Um, no," She shook her head. "No, thank you."

Both JJ and Reid looked to her curiously. Emily always liked to relax with a glass of wine. This brand was her favorite. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'd love some water, actually." She said, stepping past them, "but I'll get it myself. I'll be back in a minute."

She reached up to press a kiss to Reid's cheek, who barely reacted. Quickly, her heels clicked on the wood floor as she headed into the kitchen, where the delicious smells of dinner were wafting from.

Looking to Reid, "Did you two have a fight?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's nothing."

"Of course, it's nothing, Spence." JJ agreed. "When two people in love fight, it's always nothing. It just feels like the end of the world when you're in the middle of it. This is your first one, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," He nodded. "She just won't open up to me. Something's bothering her and she won't tell me what."

"Emily's not used to having someone there for her, you have to be patient with her." She assured, patting his arm. "I'll try talking to her, maybe she thinks you won't understand."

He hoped she didn't. He'd never forget the lies she told him when she was being hunted by Doyle. He felt so betrayed when she died, certain if he'd known sooner, he could have saved her. She couldn't keep things from him… keeping secrets wasn't what love was about.

* * *

><p>Emily slowly sipped her water. She'd thrown up this morning right on schedule, but the sickness hadn't claimed her today as it had the days before. In fact, she was particularly hungry today. And that lamb roasting in the oven smelled absolutely delicious. She felt like she hadn't eaten a good meal in months.<p>

Garcia stepped into the kitchen, carrying an empty tray. She was surprised to see Emily there with her water. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "I thought you arrived, seeing as how you're gentleman caller just walked in. What are you doing, hiding out in here?"

Hiding out was the right word. "I just needed something to drink." She said, holding up her water. "Happy Easter."

"You, too." She said, setting down the tray. She nudged through what looked like Henry's Easter basket before choosing a Kit Kat bar. "A celebration of new life, the rising of the savior for the billions of Christians of the world. Why we associate it with a giant rabbit that brings baskets of chocolate, I don't know, but God bless them, I love it!"

Emily laughed lightly. "Yeah… me, too."

Eyeing her cautiously, her intuitive radar immediately began to tingle. "Alright, Sweetie, what's going on?"

"What… what do you mean?" She questioned, chuckling nervously. "There's, no, there's nothing wrong."

"Look how nervous you became." Garcia smiled, folding her arms. "There's something troubling the fabulous Emily Prentiss… now what is it?"

"It's not going to work, PG!" Emily informed. "I'm not one of your computers, you won't get the information out of me so easily."

Like she was going to let up until she figured it out. Luckily, her years associating with profilers gave her a bit of an edge. "Let's see, agitated, jumpy… you're drinking water, not wine or coffee… and you were out sick last week…" Suddenly the light bulb went on. "Oh my God, Em,"

She knew if they could figure it out, Garcia was mostly likely to connect the dots the fastest. Ironically, the resident genius hadn't suspected anything of the sort. He would have said something.

"Do I sense a little bun in the oven?" She asked with a beaming smile. "Are you pregs, girl?"

"This time, Garcia…" She said, remembering the first time she asked her that. "You're… right on the money."

She squealed with delight, practically jumping up and down. Rushing over, she pulled her friend into a hug. "Oh my God, this is so amazing!"

"Shh!" Emily hissed, checking back at both doors. "Keep your voice down!"

"I can't believe this!" She shrieked. "A little bundle of joy, this is so exciting! Why are you hiding in here! We should be celebrating!"

"It's not the right time, Garcia." Emily tried to explain.

JJ joined them, rushing through the swinging door. "What's going on?"

"Well," Garcia exclaimed, "our Miss Emily has some news!"

Emily hadn't wanted this to happen. She wanted Reid to be the first to know, and then, once everyone thing was figured out, tell their friends together. But Garcia had guessed and she couldn't lie to her. She couldn't keep it from JJ now. Emily let out a sigh. Meeting those friendly blue eyes that always made her feel comforted, she said meekly, "I'm pregnant."

Just as shocked as Garcia, JJ's jaw dropped, never expecting that. "Oh my… are you sure?"

"I went to the doctor on Friday. I thought I had the flu or something, but… the blood test confirms. Reid and I are expecting."

"I can't believe this!" The bubbly girl was getting much too excited, she had to sit down. "Why isn't Reid freaking out, he seemed so calm when he came in."

"That's because he doesn't know!" Emily revealed, still trying to shush her. "I… I haven't told him."

Pausing a moment, JJ gave laugh. "You know… he is going to find out."

She couldn't help but give a scoff. "I'm going to tell him eventually, I just… I don't know how yet." She leaned against the sink, staring at her fingernails. She wanted so desperately to stick one in her mouth and gnaw on them until they bled. "Reid and I agreed we'd start a family in about two years. We decided to take things slow. It took us two months… he's not ready for this. I know I'm not ready for this."

Garcia wasn't sure how to bring this up, but it was important to lay everything on the table. Standing back up, she said, "Actually, honey… you are."

Bewildered, "What do you mean?"

With a significant look, Garcia became very serious. An attitude she so rarely adapted. "Sweetie, I was there on Valentine's Day. You talked about getting married and having babies. Even if you think it wouldn't be for some time, I could see it in your eyes. You've waited long enough, and even though you think you're not ready, your biological clock is booming in your ear. You got pregnant because you were ready, nothing else."

"I was on the pill, Garcia. If there was a mistake, it wasn't my error." She said with all but absolute certainty. There was the chance she'd mixed up the pills or missed a few, but odds were it was the manufacturer's faux pas.

"Take it from someone who had her own mishap with birth control once." JJ smiled. "It comes as a shock, but… pretty soon, you'll realize what a blessing this is."

That was coming much sooner than her friend predicted. The weight on her shoulders from all this worry was dampening the happiness of the circumstance… but once or twice over the last day, she found herself lost in a great joy. She was having a baby… she was already falling in love with it. If only that was all she had to deal with right now. Everything seemed to be bearing down on her.

"God," Emily moaned, shaking her head. "There's just so much to deal with, I don't even know where to begin."

"I do," JJ said, "You have to tell Reid."

"She's right, Sweet Girl," Garcia agreed. "He's your baby daddy. He's first on the list. And I think it should be sooner… rather than later."

Catching the grin on her face, Emily exclaimed, "Are you serious? I can't tell him here!"

"Why not?" JJ wondered. "He's kind of hurt right now. He thinks you don't want to open up to him. You should explain to him what's going on. He might surprise you."

"Spencer has yet to stop surprising me." She answered. "Alright, I'll tell him. Before dinner… but you guys have to keep the men occupied. He doesn't deserve to be some spectacle when he finds out his life is about to change."

"Leave it to us." JJ assured, sharing a glance with Garcia.


	6. Proof

The men hadn't even noticed the women were missing. All of them were chatting pleasantly, grateful to be in a place where the stress of their jobs couldn't affect them. Even Henry felt like he was one of the boys, sitting on his daddy's lap as he listened intently, even though his little toddler mind could only understand a handful of words.

Reid was starting to loosen up as well, not quite as bitter and tense as when he and Emily arrived. He'd nearly forgotten they were in a fight right now, something they'd have to deal with on the way home. But that was hours from now. If this evening kept being so pleasant, he wouldn't be angry at all before long.

Emily snuck into the back of the room with Garcia. Her eyes immediately landed on her boyfriend, not even noticing she'd finally come in. How could she possibly cut him from the pack without the others noticing?

"Hey, look who's here!" Morgan exclaimed, spotting them from the other side of the room.

All the other men turned to see her. "Nice to see you, Prentiss, how are you feeling?" Hotch asked.

"A little better." She nodded. The mention of her being sick triggered something in Reid. The smile on his face faded and he stared at the table.

"We've missed you the last few days." Rossi mentioned. "I hope Reid's been taking good care of you."

"Yes," She answered, forcing a smile. "He's been… absolutely wonderful."

It wasn't long before Reid knew he couldn't take this. He'd done so much to care for her without any thought of reward, and she wouldn't even tell him what was wrong. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be back down soon."

He guided himself through the living room, moving past Rossi out to the foyer. She'd never reach him in time if she tried to go through the others. Instead, she went back through the dining room and dashed through the kitchen, getting a startled look from JJ who was waiting for the couple to come in here to talk privately while she went in to help Garcia distract the rest.

"Spencer," She cried, dashing into the foyer.

He was already on the second step, turning back to her with question. "What?"

Following him to the steps, she explained at once. "I need to talk to you."

"Now you want to talk?" He questioned. "You wouldn't talk to me when it was just us, but now with all our friends around? Or is it just an empty bluff?

"No," She shook her head, placing her shaking hand on his clutching the banister. "I mean it, I want to talk to you."

He heaved a loud, frustrated sigh. "Fine, what is it?"

Glancing back, she saw the crowd in the living room, the doors wide open. They were much too close, they'd hear everything. And she wanted this moment to be just for them.

"Can we… go in the kitchen to discuss this?" She wondered.

"No, Emily," Reid barked. "Unless you want to tell me what's bothering you, I have nothing to say to you."

"I don't want to the tell you-"

Before she could finish her sentence with 'here', Reid interrupted her. "Well, then fine. I don't want to listen. And I don't know if I can be with someone who doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's bothering her. You did that once before and I lost you. Why can't you learn from your damn mistakes!"

With that, he rushed up the stairs. Emily could have chased after him, blurted out the truth as they reached the second floor, but she couldn't. His words had hurt too much.

She didn't know what to do. If she went into the kitchen, she'd have to tell the girls what he'd said, and she couldn't put on a brave face and go into the living room. Judging by the break in conversation, they'd heard his outburst loud and clear. Out of options and fighting back her tears, Emily turned and stepped out the front door.

* * *

><p>She wished she had a handkerchief or a tissue. Something to wipe these tears away. The streams her palms washed off were stained black from her mascara. She'd really dug herself in deep this time. How could she ever get Reid to talk to her now, he was so angry. She knew how impenetrable he was when he was mad. It had taken a blizzard and her scheming mother to get him to forgive her last time… how was it going to work now?<p>

The door opened behind her and someone stepped out onto the porch. "Prentiss?" Morgan called. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, please go away." She ordered in a shaky breath.

He wouldn't obey, as she knew. Instead, he walked closer. "Are you crying?"

"No," She said forcefully. "I just need a moment alone. Please."

Such a stubborn man Derek Morgan was. He wouldn't let up. "Come on, what could be wrong? Why's Reid so upset? Are you knocked up or something?"

He expected her to turn around and scream at him. Tell him he was a jackass and order him to get lost before she kicked his ass. But she didn't. She stood very still, not answering. A very unusual reaction for one who was so confident and out spoken.

"Oh, man," Morgan muttered, very remorseful. "That joke's not funny if you're actually pregnant."

She grumbled, feeling nauseas. The morning sickness seemed to hit her more when she got upset. Emily breathed slowly, warding it off for the time being.

A comforting hand rested on her shoulder. Emily was grateful for it, even if it wasn't the man she wanted. "Is this why you and Reid have been fighting all day?"

Turning to face him. "How did you know we've been fighting all day?"

"Human behavior, Em." Morgan explained. "It's kinda what we all do for a living. What's the matter, doesn't he want it?"

"He doesn't even know about it." Emily shook her head. "I found out two days ago, but I just can't find a way to tell him. I'm so… scared. And now he thinks I'm keeping something from him, like I don't trust him."

She started sobbing again, covering her eyes with her hand. "And to top it off… my emotions have been totally unpredictable the last few days. I'm a mess!"

"Come here," Morgan urged, pulling her into a hug. She didn't deny him, needing all the support she could get. "It's going to be alright. What's holding you back, Princess? Why can't you tell him?"

"I just…" She muttered, hanging onto her friend. "I can't find the right time."

"It doesn't need to be perfect." He assured. "Just walk up to him and say, 'Hey Reid, guess what. I'm having your baby.' If I loved a girl the way he loves you, I'd love to hear her say that."

"Reid is different from you." She complained. "You wouldn't mind if the whole room heard the news… he's a very private person, you know that. No matter how he reacts, he doesn't want everyone to see him so emotional. Not at first."

Morgan could understand that. "Alright, tell me what to do then."

"What do you mean?" She questioned, pulling away. "You're going to tell him? I'm not going to let you do that."

"No, I'll get the two of you alone. You can tell him right now." He explained. "And if you don't want anyone else to know tonight, that'll be the end of it."

"JJ and Garcia already know, they've been trying to help me." She explained. "I'm not even sure if Reid will talk to me now, he's so upset."

"Make him talk to you." He ordered. "This is important. One lovers' quarrel is not going to make him stop loving you. I doubt anything could do that short of you faking you're death again. Trick him to follow you, corner him in the bathtub if you have to, just make him listen. You're having his baby, he owes you."

At that, she finally smiled, sniffling a bit. Morgan reached in and grabbed a package of tissues, handing them to Emily.

"Thanks," She smiled. "How'd you know I'd need these?"

"I'm always prepared to let a pretty lady cry on my shoulder." He smiled, lightly pinching her cheek. Emily couldn't help but laugh. No wonder Morgan always go the girl's to go home with him. Satisfied he'd cheered her up a bit, he put his arm around her and lead her inside.

The smell of dinner hit them as they stepped back in, strong and delicious, making Emily's mouth water. "Oh, good," JJ cried as they stepped in. "I've been looking for you guys, dinner's ready… where's Spence?"

"He's not with us." Morgan informed. "He… went up to the bathroom about ten minutes ago. Maybe he's still up there."

"I hope he didn't leave." JJ exclaimed, looking to Emily in worry.

"He couldn't of, we're parked right outside, I would have seen." She assured. "He must still be upstairs."

"Maybe you should go get him." Morgan hinted, giving her a wink.

It would be perfect. She'd order him out, waiting outside until he complied. He couldn't hide in there forever. And Reid loved lamb, he had to be getting hungry with these smells wafting through the house. When he came out, she'd apologize profusely before taking his hands and revealing their life changing news.

Fear was crippling, though. Emily backed away, abandoning the opportunity. A bad habit not as easy to break as nail biting.

"Uh," She pushed back a lock of her hair, cowering away from the moment for the time being. "Maybe one of you'd better get him."

With that, she walked towards the dining room. JJ and Morgan watched her step away, hating to see what this was doing to her. They'd never seen her so frazzled and confused.

Coming into the dining room, everyone was choosing their seats. Garcia was taking the one beside Kevin when she spotted her, "There she is! Did you tell him?"

Emily glowered at her, and Garcia knew she'd spoken too soon. Morgan stepped in as the others looked at each other in wonderment. Where they supposed to know what she meant.

"Tell who what?" Rossi questioned.

"Nothing," Emily snapped, looking for an empty chair. "Let's just eat, come on, let's get start."

"We have to wait for JJ and Reid." Will pointed out. "And it's Easter, we should say a blessing."

"I even brought holy water to bless the table, but everyone has to be here." Rossi said, setting a small clear bottle on the table. "We'll just have to be patient."

"Reid's been up there a long time." Hotch realized. "Almost a half an hour. Is he sick, too?"

Unsure how to answer that. "Uh… no, I don't think so."

Kevin was just as bothered by this. He may not have spent as much time with these people as Garcia, but even he could tell something was off. "Is anything going on with you and he?"

"Uh," Emily knew she shouldn't lie, but it was bad enough the girls knew already. She couldn't very well tell everyone here, including their boss, before she told the baby's father. This was getting too complicated.

"It's not really something she wants to talk about right now." Morgan came to her rescue, hoping it would close the subject for the time being. "Come on, Prentiss, let's sit down"

It didn't stop them. All it did was make their attention sharper. "You're keeping something from us." Rossi said. "You and Reid don't seem to be getting along, you two didn't break up, did you?"

"I hope not," Hotch answered. "As immoral as this is, you two seem very happy together. I'd hate to see that ended."

"We haven't broken up!" Emily cried, her breath felt tight in her chest. She felt ready to hyperventilate. All this stress couldn't be good in her condition. "We're fine… well, we will be fine, we just… I can't talk about this right now, okay? Not until I talk to Reid."

Will stepped forward, grabbing the bottle she and Reid had brought. "Emily, why don't you just take a minute to calm down, here," He took an empty glass and started to pour, "have some wine."

"No, I can't have any wine!" Emily cried out.

She meant to say she didn't want any, but it had come out wrong. It was a tiny confession, but it was more than enough. The dark had lifted for everyone and the truth was obvious."

"Prentiss," Hotch said slowly. "Are you expecting?"

She huffed a sigh, "Yeah… and before you ask, no Reid and I not fighting about that because he doesn't know. I've been trying to tell him for two days and I keep chickening out."

"Whoa," Rossi cried, "You've known for two days you're carrying Reid's child and you haven't said anything to him?"

"What?" A voice cried behind her.

She, just as the others, hadn't realized Reid was coming in, coming into earshot in enough time to catch the end of the conversation.

Emily was frozen with fear, not to mention guilt. For two days, she lied to him, avoided him, and shut him out. Rossi revealing the news in her stead was the cherry on top of the dysfunctional sundae.

It was too much to handle. Emily couldn't take this. All this stress was getting to her and she felt ready to be sick any minute. With tears in her eyes, she turned and started to walk out as fast as she could with whatever dignity she could muster, avoiding all the eyes focused on her, including Reid's.

Stopping short, however, Emily did have one thing to say. She turned back to Reid. The shock was all over his face, looking at her as if believing this was a joke.

"Just so you know… this is not the way I wanted you to find out." She said.

With that, Emily continued on her way. Through the front hall and up the stairs, out of sight.

* * *

><p>Reid needed some time to let this news sink in. Emily was pregnant… Emily was having a baby. His baby… how could he not have seen that? Sure she was on the pill, but nothing was perfect. Accidents happened all the time. He should have taken this into consideration when trying to understand what was making her sick.<p>

The others didn't say much to him downstairs, not really sure how to respond in this situation. It was alright, it gave Reid a chance to find his bearings. After about ten minutes, he went after her. Slowly, he made his way up to the second floor. It was quiet up here, giving no sign as to where his girlfriend went. "Emily?" He called.

Nothing. He checked the bathroom, but it was empty. The same with the master bedroom. Instead of checking all the rooms up here and the attic. Reid stopped for a moment, trying to think where a newly expectant mother might be drawn to…

Immediately, he walked over and knocked on the door of the nursery. "Emily?" He said softly.

"Come in," Emily mumbled from inside. Reid carefully turned the handle and walked in quietly, closing them inside.

She wasn't crying at least. Emily was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth steadily. It seemed to calm her. Her hand was placed over her stomach… just as it had been in the car. It made so much sense now, despised with himself that he hadn't even suspected. It was all so obvious now.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently as he walked over slowly.

She didn't look at him, leaning on her hand as she continued to rock. "A little better… I just threw up, so that helped… I'd better get used to that."

"Constant morning sickness usually lasts until about the 18th week." He said. He sat on the edge of Henry's toddler bed. The kind designed with bars on the side so the little boy wouldn't roll out. "How far along are you?"

"My doctor couldn't do a proper exam, it's not his specialty. But, from what he could tell, about six weeks." She muttered, still unable to look at him. She felt so ashamed, and so afraid. At least he didn't seem upset, but maybe he was just in shock.

"Six weeks," Reid thought back, a smile forming on his face. "It must have been Mardis Gras."

"Yeah," Emily nodded, the smallest shadow of a smile appeared as she finally looked at him. "I thought that, too."

"I told you it was the best we ever had." He teased.

They both couldn't help but laugh. Light and nervous, like they were releasing a great amount of festering anxiety.

At last, he asked the question that had been burning in his mind all day, ever since he was sure she was keeping something from him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," She whined. "This all happened so fast. It feels like Christmas was just a few days ago. Most of the time, I can't believe it's been over four months… and now suddenly, I'm pregnant… and I don't know how to deal with this."

"Neither do I," Reid replied. "But that's the whole point of a relationship, we're supposed to help and support each other."

"You don't understand." Emily said, finally looking up to him. "Spencer… this isn't the first time I've been pregnant."

"What?" Reid asked, stunned. "When… when were you-"

"You didn't know me then," She immediately reassured. "I was just a teenager. I terminated it because I had no other choice. I only told two people. One of them was the father, and when he found out… he abandoned me."

His heart ached at that. He wanted to punch the man who did that to her, whoever he was. Who would be so cold and evil, he'd abandoned this amazing woman… when she was having his child, no less.

"The other person was a friend, he supported me while I went through it. But I never forgot how empty I felt. You're so much different than him, but… I couldn't help but be afraid how you would react… especially since I know you don't want a baby right now."

"I never said that!" Reid corrected, inching closer to her. He reached over to take her hand off her stomach, looking at her with so much love and compassion. "I just didn't want to rush into anything. Having a baby is going to be wonderful, but there's a lot to deal with. I didn't want to put that pressure on us so soon."

"So now, what are we going to do?" Emily wondered. She couldn't lose him, but Emily gave up a baby once in her life already. She couldn't do it again, especially when she wanted it so, so much.

Reid smiled and squeezed her hand. "Right now, we're going to go downstairs and have dinner with our friends, and when we get home, we're going to celebrate our new baby."

"But we can't do that!" Emily cried. "There's too much to do! Too much too figure out!"

"Yes, things that aren't going to be resolved tonight." He pointed out. "There is a lot to figure out. Some of it will be easy and some of it will be hard. I think there will even be a few things that won't go in our favor… but we don't need to handle it or even discuss it now. Let's not be worried about things we can't fix at the moment and, just for a little while… be happy."

He was right, and suddenly Emily felt the weight lift off her shoulders a bit. She smiled, her thumb stroking his hand. "So… you are okay with the baby?"

"Okay?" He questioned. "Emily, I'm okay with the fact that you make me change Sergio's litter box every week. But the baby… I'm more than okay… I'm absolutely thrilled."

She couldn't help but be a little staggered. "Really?"

"Are you kidding, I'm ecstatic! I know we didn't plan it, but I think it's wonderful…" she was surprised when tears suddenly sparkled in his eyes. "I can't believe you're having my baby."

"Our baby," Emily corrected, and with that, pulled his hand to rest on her taut stomach. Reid gently caressed it, knowing somewhere inside, their child was developing and growing.

He felt like crying as he looked up to Emily, reaching forward in order to kiss her; the woman he loved and the mother of his baby.

* * *

><p>Reid had told them to start without them, but no one was eating. They hadn't even filled their plates yet. The only person who started on dinner was Henry, who couldn't be expected to wait, eating perfectly sized portions of toddler food.<p>

They heard the sound of laughter coming from the front hall and everyone sat up expectantly. Reid and Emily came into a view, crossing through the living room, holding hands and smiling.

"Hey," Morgan exclaimed. "I see you two made up."

"Yeah," Emily smiled, looking at her loving boyfriend. "We talked things through, everything's great."

"So," Rossi couldn't help himself from asking as Reid pulled out a chair for her. "The stork's going to be paying you guys a visit soon."

"Associating a stork with the arrival of a child is derived from pagan times. Storks would migrate for nine months time, which coincides with approximately a person's gestation period, but in truth it has nothing to do with a mother bearing a baby." Reid explained as he sat down.

"It's an expression, Spence." JJ laughed.

"How are you guys dealing with this?" Morgan questioned, genuinely concerned for his friends.

"Well," Emily exchanged a glance with Reid, "we know there's a lot to figure out… and we know it puts a lot of stress on the team, but…" She couldn't help but smile, looking to the whole group. "We're really happy about it."

"You should be!" Garcia cried. "I'm tickled pink, I think this is great!"

"Despite the complications, we're all very happy." Hotch said, and for once had a heartfelt smile himself. "The last thing I want you to worry about right now is your jobs. The first three months of the pregnancy is the most crucial, so don't be concerned about anything but your health right now. We'll figure everything out in your second term."

Emily couldn't have been more grateful. Hotch was always so concerned about the reputation of the BAU, sometimes they couldn't see just how much he cared about the team.

"That takes a lot of pressure off me, sir, thank you." Emily said, feeling much more relieved.

"You shouldn't be worried right now." Hotch said, looking to both of them. "This is a time when both of you should just be happy. I think I speak for everyone when I say congratulations."

"Thank you," Reid said, looking over at Emily. They were both overjoyed about their little child, someone who soon would be a living person, with the best qualities of both its parents. Before their friends, they reached to give each other a tender kiss, Reid's hand brushing her stomach for another time.

"I hate to interrupt you love birds," JJ teased as they parted, "but we'd better eat before this gets cold."

Emily felt like she could eat that whole leg herself. "Thank God, I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>It was late when everyone left the evening. The sun had almost set in the distance, the sky growing dark, the few stars beginning to twinkle. Reid had had just a little too much wine, leaving Emily to drive home. That was fine with him. It left his attention to more important matters the winding road home.<p>

He couldn't help but stare at her, admiring her beauty. A year ago, everything had been such a mess. He had lost her forever. He'd laid her coffin in the ground and felt like he'd died along with her. He had been so devastated, so certain he'd never get over her. Reid knew he'd never be happy again…

… and now she was here. They were in love. They were going to be a family. A person just never knew where life was going to take them… even in a year's time.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emily asked, taking a glance at him. "You're awfully quiet, what are you thinking about?"

"Just… I'm really glad this happened, Emily." He answered. "It was an accident, we can only guess how it happened, but really, it doesn't matter. No matter what happens, we'll get through it. We'll be together… and we'll have our baby."

"It took me awhile to wrap my head around it, but… I'm really glad, too." She answered. "And you're right, as long as we're together, we can get through anything."

She reached over to take his hand, squeezing it warmly. He returned it, agreeing wholeheartedly with that. Reid never accepted anything without overexerting himself in finding every ounce of proof he could. Holding Emily's hand… that was all the proof he needed.

…

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Easter, everybody! :)


	7. Damn Hormones

A/N: A little bit of an M chapter here, but with some plot to the story in it.

* * *

><p>It was hot in here. Emily kicked the covers away, stretching out her bare legs as she tried to lay still. She'd love to open a window, but unfortunately they weren't designed that way. Stupid hotel. The only relief she had was the circling ceiling fan, which only seemed to be moving the stuffy air around.<p>

She rolled onto her side, her tank top and shorts sticking to sweaty legs. Summer was in full swing now, and with it came Emily's second trimester. Already, her stomach began to form into a small bump, showing where her baby was growing. Happy and healthy. No movement yet, but it would be soon. She knew she'd have to switch to maternity clothes as soon as possible. Emily spent much of the day tugging down her blouses and tops, riding up over the bulge.

Tonight, though, it wasn't the heat keeping her up. It was the fact she was sleeping alone. Keeping their promise to Hotch and the team, Emily and Reid spent their nights out of town in separate hotel rooms. It was important, especially now. Next week, she was planning on putting in her announcement about the baby, something she'd been dreading for weeks. Questions would arise with that, and considering how close Reid had been keeping to her lately, it wouldn't take long for someone to piece the puzzle together.

Sleeping alone was bad enough on a regular basis. When her body seemed to be on sexual overdrive, however, it was torture. The nausea and all day sickness had faded away, and with that came the doubling of hormones. Emily had barely been in the mood for weeks… now it seemed a constant emotion. She couldn't look at Reid without her body flooding with desire. Every move he made, everything he did drove her crazy, she was having to force herself to keep her eyes off him. Whenever he talked, she constantly crossed and uncrossed her legs, searching for some relief. All she could think about was making hot and sweaty love with him.

"Damn hormones," She whispered, trying to breathe, wiping the sweat off her brow. She could give herself relief if she really go desperate, but right now, giving into herself would be like giving an alcoholic a drink. She would just keep wanting more. Besides, it wouldn't be the same as when they were together.

She'd much rather want to eat her weight in Twinkies than lying here in this state. Emily let out a sigh, rolling onto her back again. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to try to relax. Eventually, she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>"Morning," Reid said as he climbed on the plane that morning. Emily was already on board, sitting by the window. He pressed a kiss to her temple, setting a white paper bag and a paper mug in front of her, both with the same logo. "I brought you breakfast."<p>

Emily smiled. She'd already eaten, but had to admit, she was getting hungry again. "Thank you," She smiled as Reid sat down, a stack of baby books were set on the table before him. Ever since Easter, he'd been reading constantly on everything he could learn about this. Babies and pregnancy and the life of an expectant father, anything he could get his hands on. Emily was just finishing What to Expect When You're Expecting; she had a ways to go to catch up.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Reid asked with his usual concern.

"Just fine," She answered with a smile, "A little… agitated."

He didn't pick up on the hint. "It's because we're traveling. We'll be home soon. Hotch gave me permission to take you straight home, but I can't stay with you, I've got to get back to the unit."

"Mm," She grumbled. "That's a shame."

Her feelings from last night had yet to be quieted, still raging through her body. DC was almost four hours away, and then she wouldn't even get to spend time with him when she got home… how was she supposed to survive until tonight?

"Are you sure you're alright?" Reid wondered. "You're not eating."

"Oh," Emily said, opening her bag, finding a fruit salad, a container with pancakes and syrup, as well a container of bacon. "I'm sorry, I'm just distracted."

"It's very common for an expectant mother to become distracted. I got all your favorites, though." He smiled. "No sausage, I know that makes you sick."

She smiled, pulling out the fruit first. "Thank you," She said again.

"Anything for you," He replied, and grabbed his first book. The others got settled around the plane, but Emily took no notice of them. Her eyes were on the man across from her, beginning to rapidly read through yet another baby book. He cared about her so much… and that just made her want him more.

* * *

><p>Almost two hours in, everyone was taking it easy. Morgan was lost inside his head, his earphones blaring his music. The others were no never mind to him. JJ and Hotch were getting a head start on reports, sitting near the front of the plane. They were working quietly, paying no attention to the others. Rossi was across the aisle from them, fast asleep, snoring a bit but no one seemed to notice. Emily knew all this though, casually checking out to make sure everyone was distracted.<p>

It was wrong; they could get into a lot of trouble. It wasn't fair to their friends either… but Emily couldn't stand it, it had been days, she felt like she was on fire. If Reid said no, that would be the end of it… but she had to at least try.

Grabbing her phone, Emily typed a quick message. She sent it at once, waiting only a moment before Reid's phone buzzed in response. Interested, Reid stopped his reading through his third book and picked up his phone, surprised to see it was Emily.

He glanced up to meet her eyes, focused intently on him. Curious, he opened the message. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he read it.

Looking up, he gaped at her a moment. She couldn't be serious; this had to be a joke. But, finding that raise of her eye brows with that sinful smile, it was true.

Reid shook his head. It was wrong, they couldn't do that. What was going through that hormonal mind of hers? The team was all over this plane, not to mention Hotch had the ears of a wolf. Most importantly, sex was delicate now, knowing how easily a pregnant woman could get uncomfortable. He preferred to do it in the safety of their bed, where he knew she could be relaxed and secure, not cramped in a bathroom cubicle.

She, however, wouldn't give up so easily. Her eyes pleaded with him, biting her lip enticingly. She looked so sexy. She already had that stunning glow about her… he knew part of him was responding to a psychological connection, seeing his virility in the woman before him… but, oh, she was so beautiful. Subconsciously, he started shifting a bit in his seat… well, it had been a while.

Reid carefully did a quick glance around the plane. Everyone was occupied. If they were quiet – deathly quiet - and snuck off without anyone noticing… they could do it.

Subtly, he gave a nod. Alright… he was in.

Emily tried not to get too excited. Reid went back to his book as Emily looked out the window, waiting for just the right time. Her heart started thudding in his chest in anticipation. In a few minutes, they'd be lost in each other's arms, falling victim to their own carnal desires… she could hardly wait.

After ten minutes, Emily finally stood, casually walking to the bathroom. Reid pretended not to notice, staring at the page of his book. As she stepped off, Reid took a quick glance at her over the chair in front of him. He smiled a bit as she pulled down her blouse yet again, her stomach getting too big to fit in her normal clothes. He returned to his reading, forcing himself to pay attention.

It was almost a full fifteen minutes before Reid worked up the courage to stand. Nonchalant, he set his book down. He let out a sigh and stood, heading back towards the galley. No one spoke or even looked at him. His breathing was heavy and shallow, feeling like everyone around him knew what he was about to do. He couldn't believe he was doing this. On a plane, with his friends not ten feet away. It was so wrong… yet he couldn't force himself to stop.

The door to the bathroom was unlocked and casually opened it. He slipped inside, shutting out the brightness of the plane. He squinted in the dimness as he fumbled with the lock.

"Finally!" Emily whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, reaching up to kiss him. "What the hell took you so long?"

"I had to make sure no one was watching." Reid informed as he finally got the door to fasten. "I didn't realize you were in such a perilous state."

She moved down to kiss his jaw lovingly, inhaling that scent she loved so much. Breathing in that coffee smell could almost replace drinking it herself.

"It's been days, Spencer, my body's going out of control." She moaned as she worked on his neck, she wanted to grind herself against him, but the new belly made that difficult.

She suddenly felt a shudder go through her as Reid stroked a hand down her belly. "Hormones are causing more blood to flow to your pelvic region, so you feel constantly aroused. Plus, your breasts aren't as sore as in your first term, but are becoming more sensitive so-"

She shut him up by pulling him into another kiss. Hard and passionate, her tongue swam in the warmth of his mouth, already filling her with liberation.

"I don't care why it's happening," She panted as their lips parted. "All I care about is getting some relief."

Reid brushed her cheek, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you want to do this? It'll be awkward, doing it in here. I don't want to hurt you, or the baby."

"We'll be fine," She sighed, starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Now, please, make love to me!"

Hearing her plead that, knowing how badly she wanted to scream it out loud, made Reid realize how much he wanted her. His reservations put at ease, Reid met her in another kiss, humming with delight as he slipped his hands under her blouse. He gently pushed her away to lift it over her head.

In less than thirty seconds, Emily had Reid's shirts off, already working on his belt buckle. He wanted her to slow down, to hit all her favorite spots with her fingers and his lips and his tongue before bringing her to complete ecstasy. He wanted to make sure she was completely satisfied. But they didn't have much time. She just needed something to alleviate her for a few hours.

Emily sighed and hummed lightly as he kissed and caressed the best spots on her skin. The crook of her neck, her collar bone, right at the center point her breasts made. Her eyes slipped closed, already feeling the anxiety slip away. God, the effect this man had on her.

"Spencer," She breathed with relief as the snaps of her bra came lose. The garment fell away, freeing her sensitive breasts. They'd been so sore for weeks, Reid could hardly touch them. She ached to feel his gentle fingers stroking them now. As he sucked and nibbled on her collar bone, she took his hand, brushing it against her tender nipple.

He responded at once, taking over for her. She shivered with contentment as he continued to stroke pebbled point over and over. Looking up, he met her with a smile before returning to her chest, trailing kisses down to the other rosy mound and swiping it with his tongue.

She stifled a moan as he licked the nub again and then took it in his mouth. She clung to him desperately, feeling sensations she'd never felt so quickly before. Already, her hips were thrusting forward, her arousal soaking into her panties.

"Ugh… Spencer…" She breathed. "You have no idea how good that feels."

Reid got on his knees as he moved further down, pressing kisses to her scorching surface. Emily smiled as he paused, nuzzling her belly a moment. Her fingers brushed through his hair as he stayed there a moment, thinking about what was in there.

He traveled to the fly of her pants, quickly unzipping them. Reid started to push them off her shapely hips, looking up to see her beautiful face. She was panting and flushed, a sheen of perspiration already glowing on her. Her breasts heaving as she watched with eagerness, aching him to reach his destination.

Her pants and underwear was pulled away. He pressed kisses up her legs to the tops of her creamy thighs. Emily was already struggling to keep her voice down, her center dripping like a faucet. "Please, Spencer." She sighed, closing her eyes to brace herself. "I need you."

Reid quickly stood up again, much to her unhappy surprise. His arms went around her, guiding her back towards the sink and skillfully lifting her up to sit on the counter. Looking in his eyes, she saw his fierce hunger for her, wanting her just as badly as she for him. Pressing one more kiss to her soft, burgundy lips, he returned to his knees and spread her legs open.

She knew he was moving slowly to drive her crazy. Emily watched as Reid inched closer to her center, taking in the beauty of her silken wet folds. First, he gently blew a breeze of warm breath on her, delighted to her the quiet gasp she emitted. She shifted in her seat, and he knew she wanted to beg him. Had they been in bed, she'd be crying for him by now. At last, he decided to bring an end to her suffering. Even though she saw his tongue come out a second earlier, she wheezed and jerked as he carefully licked her, taking his first taste.

And then, she couldn't watch anymore. As Reid began to swirl her clit, Emily closed her eyes, her head falling back against the mirror. The paradise she'd dreamed of for nights on end was finally a reality, her legs were already starting to shake as the heavenly pressure built up. Emily looked like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing over and over as she silently moaned.

Keeping on her clit, two fingers snuck up, tracing the moisture around her opening first. He felt her shudder a bit as they went inside her, moving in and out at a steady pace. Emily buried her fingers in Reid's long, chestnut hair, pulling him even closer. She couldn't help the gentle squeaks that started to come out of her. She was so afraid someone in the galley would hear her. She was so close… it couldn't end now.

Fingers and tongue began to move faster and she whimpered, her toes starting to curl as the flood built up inside her, starting to crest. What pushed her over the edge was the soft moan she heard from Reid, like she was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. Clutching the edges of the counter, her bliss took over, shuddering and raging through her as she fought the urge to scream.

Reid kept his fingers moving, looking up to watch her as she came. Her head knocked against the mirror several times; he had a fear she would break it. Her body shook and squirmed as the pleasure possessed her, her gorgeous hair falling around her, and the whole time he could see how desperate she was to let go and cry out. God, she was exquisite. How was it he get lucky enough to possess this stunning woman, bringing her to this state of utter beauty… it almost didn't seem fair the rest of the world couldn't enjoy this magnificence. Not that he would ever want to share her. She was his… only his. Forever.

Reid got to his feet as she started to come down. Emily collapsed, caught protectively in his arms, gasping and panting as she rested on his shoulder.

"Oh, my," She sighed, feeling tears in her eyes. "That was wonderful."

"Maybe we should get back out before they catch us. Quit while we're ahead, as it were." Reid said as he kissed the top of her head.

Sitting up, she met his eyes and he knew Emily hadn't had enough yet. Her hand traveled down, cupping the bulge building in his khakis. "Is that really what you want to do?"

It really amazed him the moxy she possessed, unlike any woman he'd ever known. Especially when she was aroused. He growled a moment as she massaged his growing erection, pulling it to full capacity. He could have walked away a moment ago, but not now. "No…"

Quickly, she finished unclasping his belt, carefully climbing off the sink to stand on her legs, which felt like her bones had been replaced by pudding. Shoving his pants down to his ankles, Emily pushed Reid back, quickly flipping down the toilet lid before she forced him to sit.

"Is this really sanitary?" Reid wondered as he looked up to her in question.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be worried about good hygiene, Sweetheart?" She grinned as she moved closer and climbed onto his lap, his hard member stroked along her slit as they came closer, building up her desire again. Emily smiled as she kissed him passionately, distracting him a second before she sat down on him.

A harsh, grumbling groan went through Reid's throat as he was taken inside her. Their eyes met, both adoring the sensation when they came together, like this was where they'd always belonged. Emily pulled him closer, letting him bury his face in her chest as they both adjusted to the feel, her lips pressing into his tousled hair, messed from her fingers. He hummed and groaned against her burning, vanilla scented flesh, feeling her beating heart under his lips.

They couldn't wait too long though. Bracing herself on his shoulders, Emily slowly lifted herself, sliding back down slowly… over and over…

Reid licked and kissed her breasts as they moved together, not too fast. He let Emily control the pace and penetration, wanting to make sure she was comfortable. He'd hate himself if she felt any pain.

The way she sighed and hummed her delight, he knew she was doing just fine. Reid allowed himself to enjoy the sensation, his hand stroking along her protruding belly.

Feeling that, Emily sighed as she watched him. The love of her life caressing the spot where their baby grew while they made love… it was the most pure and beautiful thing she'd ever experienced. Her hand lifted his chin to see his face, reaching down to meet him in a kiss.

"I love you so much," She sighed as she felt herself building up again.

"I love you more." Reid insisted. He took a chance and started thrusting his hips up. She sighed quietly, a dazed smile on her face as she enjoyed the friction they created together… it was absolutely perfect. An excellence they could only reach together.

"Oh," Emily sighed as her eyes closed, leaning against his brow. "I'm so… close…"

Reid's over hand maneuvered under to find slick nub of flesh his tongue had been so fond of a few minutes ago. He started to circle it slowly… gently…

Less than a minute passed when he began to feel her muscles start to squeeze around her, the desperate whimpers a sign she was just seconds away. He pushed harder on her most intimate spot, at last feeling her nails dig into him, her body shaking and thrashing. Her face buried in his neck as she muffled the thankful moan as he felt the flood of her climax come forward. He kept his finger on her clit for a few more minutes, letting her pull out every bit of pleasure she could find.

She clung to him as she rested on his shoulder again, continuing to ride up and down. Reid hung onto her hips, helping her drained body keep up the pace until finally, his head fell back and he tumbled into that same precipice she did, whispering in her ear over and over how amazing she was. It was the only way to distract himself so as to keep quiet.

They didn't have time to enjoy their afterglow. Quickly, Emily got up and started to get dressed, with Reid right behind her, watching her affectionately out of the corner of his eye. "I may have to go back this afternoon… but there's nothing that says I can't take my time upon returning."

Grinning excitedly, Emily turned with pants and bra back on, her blouse clutched in one hand. She pulled him into a her arms, stroking the ends of his hair with her free hand. "Thank you for this."

"Anything for you," He sighed, kissing her gently. As he pulled away, he quickly squatted down, a bit awkward in this cramp space, and pressed a kiss to her belly as he so often loved to do. He already loved this baby as much as she did.

"I'll go out first." Reid assured as he stood back up. "I'll see you in a minute."

Emily nodded, the remorse of what they'd done starting to set in. But even if they did get caught, she wouldn't change a thing. It had been exactly what she needed.

Stepping out, Reid was pleased to see everyone in the exact same positions he'd left them. The only difference was Morgan reading a new magazine. First, he stopped in the galley to get some coffee, his body shaking from the blissful orgasm he'd just experienced. After pouring in his sugar, he stirred it carefully, heading back to his seat, immediately picking up his book. Silence followed.

Not long after, Emily snuck out, walking back to her seat, tugging and pulling on her blouse even more, annoyed that she couldn't get it to stay put. She sat back down again, sipping on the tea Spencer had brought her, which was turning cold.

"So, Emily," Rossi called from the front of the plane. "I take it you finally inducted Reid into the Mile High Club?"

A burst of laughter sounded through everyone on the plane except for the two accused. Reid's face immediately burned as red as lava. He sat shocked for a moment, soon followed by humiliation as he tried to bury himself inside his book.

"You guys heard us?" Emily wondered, feeling even more regretful than before.

"No, but it's hard to ignore two teammates disappearing into the bathroom for at least twenty minutes." JJ teased, holding up her watch.

"Twenty minutes. Nice job, kid." Morgan said, giving a light, mocking applause.

Reid pulled his book away to look at Emily, "I hate you."

"I'm sorry," She said with an apologetic look. "Remember… I am carrying your baby."

"Yeah, well, the next time your hormones get out of control, you're on your own." He informed. He wanted to be mad at her, but after what they just experienced, he had too good a feeling to be that upset.

"Guys," Hotch announced, though it was obvious he, too, found this amusing. "I can't stress how unethical that is."

"It was my fault, Hotch. I forced him to go in there." Emily tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter who's idea it was, Reid still went along with it." Morgan laughed. No doubt, he was planning on teasing Reid about this for years to come.

"Shut up, Morgan," Reid muttered, trying and failing to concentrate on his book.

"I'll let it go this time, but don't let it happen again." Hotch informed. "You two have been very good at keeping professional on the job, don't ruin it now. It's exactly what Strauss will be looking for."

"Strauss?" Reid asked, turning around. "You think she'll investigate us when she finds out?"

"She called me a few minutes ago, told me she wants to see Emily in her office first thing Monday." He explained. "She was very serious and very grave about the subject, which she wouldn't inform me on."

"I thought you weren't announcing your pregnancy until next week." Morgan said.

"I'm not!" Emily exclaimed. "I mean… I guess a few people would have noticed, but… that's no reason why she would want to see me."

Now it was Reid's turn to feel guilty. "I, uh… I might know what that's about."

Everyone looked to him curiously, especially Emily, who never suspected he told anyone. He wanted so badly to tell anyone who could hear him that he was having a baby, but knew how important it was to keep this quiet. Why would he ruin that?

"Last week, I uh… I redid my will." He explained. "With the baby coming, I wanted to make sure all the legal matters were in order before we got too distracted. When I did that, I…" He trailed off, his stomach churning with guilt.

"What, Spence?" JJ asked.

"I went to pension office." He forced himself to answer. "I changed my beneficiary from my mother to Emily. Just in case anything were to happen to me… I wanted to be sure she and the baby were taken care of."

"That looks odd enough as it is." Rossi said, looking around at the others. "If she heard that Emily's pregnant… it's no surprise she figured it out."

Reid met Emily's gaze, both just as worried as the other. This was it, what they'd been dreading since the pregnancy began… the inevitable culmination they knew they'd have to face one day since their breakfast on Christmas morning. They hadn't wanted this so soon. They wanted time to plan, to prepare how they would present this. To show Strauss they were committed to both each other and the team… now they were caught off guard. What where they going to do… what if this ruined everything?

Reid reached across the table to claim Emily's hand. Her brought her worried gaze to his and gave her a gently squeeze. She did the same in return. No matter what happened, at least they had each other. That was something no one could take away.


	8. A Sign of Life

Monday morning arrived with a heavy gloom. The sky was cloudy, promising a thunderstorm in the afternoon. Reid and Emily rode to work together, as usual, but today decided to go in at the same time. By noon, Strauss would be aware of their relationship, making it public. There was no need to hide it now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Reid asked, finally breaking the sad silence they'd shared all morning. He'd been trying to convince her all weekend that he should be in the meeting. They were both equally responsible, they should take the blame together.

"No," Emily shook her head. "She asked for me… I shouldn't need my boyfriend to hold my hand through it. I never needed that before."

Gently, he reached over and took her hand. Giving her a guilty simper, "You didn't have the option before."

She smiled at him, squeezing his already strong grip. "You know I don't blame you for this. One way or another, everyone was going to find out. We couldn't hide forever."

"I should have checked with you first before I went to the pension office." Reid muttered, looking away and hanging his head. "Strauss has been watching us like a hawk since we were put on probation, I should have known she'd notice."

"Spencer," Emily soothed as she rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to look at her. "You were concerned about me; you want to protect our family, make sure if the unspeakable happens, at least we'll be secure. There's nothing wrong with that… from what I've heard, Strauss has mellowed a bit since she got back from rehab. We might not be in as much trouble as you think."

"Promise me," Reid said as he turned to face her. "If Strauss says that one of us has to leave the unit… you'll make me take the fall."

"Spencer, I'm not going to make you fall on our sword." She argued.

"Better you than me." He argued. "With my mental capabilities, I can get a job anywhere. I have recruiters and scouts contacting me every day with invitations and job offers, trust me. I'll be okay… you could have chosen something new when you came back from Paris, but you chose to come back. I'm not going to let you throw that away over something that we're both responsible for."

"The BAU is your dream, this is what you prepared for your whole life. You're just going to give that up?" She questioned.

The elevator doors chimed and Reid and Emily stepped out, their hands still clasp together. They got a few curious looks from the agents waiting for car, but neither paid them any attention.

"Don't look at it so negatively." He answered, a bit more cheerful. "It would probably be better if one of us was home all the time, at least for the first five years. I can transfer to a unit with regular hours, or take a 9 to 5 job researching at Georgetown. I'll take care of the baby while you're on cases, and we'll have the weekend. That way at least one of us will always be home."

Emily's mind suddenly came to a screeching halt. Her body walked on autopilot as they walked closer and closer to Strauss's office, concentrating on what Reid had just said.

Her hand landed on her stomach. Today was her first day wearing maternity clothes. A button down blouse with just enough elastic to fit easily over her stomach, visibly obvious now for all the world to see. She was much more comfortable today. Gently she gave her stomach a stroke, still waiting for a kick or something to let her know what was going on in there. So far, she felt like her stomach mimicked that of a balloon slowly filling with air.

"Em?" Reid asked. Apparently, he'd still been talking. She hadn't heard a word. "Are you okay?"

Emily loved the idea of someone always being home with the baby. She hadn't been too pleased that once her leave was over, both parents would leave him or her with a stranger, or worse… her mother. Still, though, she had a strange feeling about Reid being the one who got to stay home. It was fear or doubt, it was something much worse. She hated to say it… but she was jealous.

"Yeah," She assured. They had stopped outside Strauss's office. This was it. "I'm alright… I promise everything will be okay. I'll be up soon."

Reid's mouth gave a crooked smile, worry still clenching his stomach. He didn't want to quit, but he'd sacrifice himself to save Emily, as he would have before. He'd hate it if in a few months, she wound up a stay at home mom, angry at him because he got to keep working and she was stuck in a rut with the walls closing in on her. Leaning down, he gave her quick peck on the lips, which she returned with a loving smile. Even something so chaste was exciting in the walls of the FBI.

"I'll see you in about an hour." She assured, brushing his cheek. "I love you."

"Oh, I love you." He answered, leaning his brow on hers. He kissed her forehead one more time, getting a smile out of her. Pulling away, their hands slipped from each other as Emily walked forward, heading to her doom.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, there was no one else inside the office this morning besides the middle aged blonde woman. That eased Emily's mind a little. She'd hate to have a member of the disciplinary board in here, requiring she and Reid take counseling on sexual harassment, as Rossi said he was forced to about fifteen years ago after having an affair with one of his subordinates. Thank God that didn't result in a pregnancy.<p>

Emily knocked on the open door. "Chief Strauss?"

Strauss turned, spotting the younger woman in her doorway. "Agent Prentiss, good, I've been waiting for you."

It wasn't even 8 o'clock yet, how long could she possibly been waiting? Emily often had the impression Strauss spent more time here than her empty home. The section chief finished filing a few folders and closed her the drawer, turning to face her.

A long minute passed as the older woman looked her up and down, a slight scowl on her face. "Well, I see the rumors are indeed true."

"Yes," Emily answered, patting her stomach again. "I was planning on announcing it this morning."

"Agent Hotchner tells me your about seventeen weeks along?" She asked.

Not that that was any of her business. "Yes," Emily confirmed.

"You should have made it known as soon as you knew." Strauss said, taking a seat at her desk. Indicating the chair in front of her desk, "Take a seat."

"With all due respect, ma'am, I am an older woman, which makes this a high risk pregnancy." Emily bitterly answered. "There was a very good chance I could miscarry in the first term, I wanted to wait until it was a little more stable. You're a mother, you understand that, don't you?"

She was appealing to whatever maternal side this woman had in her, which seemed to work a bit. Strauss dropped the subject for now. "Well, Agent Prentiss… you may not be aware, but I've found some information about a fellow teammate of yours. Considering your current condition, it's much too coincidental to be ignored. I'm going to give you an opportunity to come clean, but if you withhold the truth and we later find out about it… both of you and this teammate will be terminated."

Little did she know, Emily had no intention to lie. Swallowing nervously, she said with forced confidence, "Yes, Chief Strauss… Dr. Spencer Reid is the father of my child."

She pursed her lips, leaning back in her chair. "I assume this was an isolated event. Honorable of him to change you to his beneficiary. Most men wouldn't be bothered."

Stunned, Emily took a moment before she questioned. "Why would you assume this was an isolated event?"

Strauss hesitated, and now it was her turn to swallow nervously. Emily could see it underneath her drooping, turkey chin. "Well, Emily…" She was using her first name, indicating she was trying to be as gentle as possible. "You know as well as I do that you have to a tendency to be a bit… philandering with men… especially younger ones."

"Are you accusing me of seducing my teammate?" She asked, defensive and angry. Emily had nothing to lose. This woman was pushing her buttons and Emily had no reforms about unleashing her true colors this morning.

"I'm not accusing you of anything." She corrected, leaning on her desk. "I'm sure what you did with Dr. Reid, whoever initiated it, was completely consensual. Now, I can justify the two of you remaining on the team, as long as I have a written statement from both of you that this will never happen again. If you violate that, you'll both be brought before the board where you'll most likely be fired."

"No," Emily cried. "You don't understand. I don't know who you think I am or how you see Dr. Reid, but your assumptions are completely wrong. Reid and I are dating, we've been in a relationship for six months, we've been together since Christmas. We didn't plan this, but it wasn't just a mistake from one night of binge drinking that we swore we'd never speak of." Saying this out loud – at last – was unpredictably invigorating. With a newfound poise, Emily made plain, "We're in love with each other."

Strauss was shocked and a little confused. "If that's the case, why didn't both of you come in this morning?"

"He wanted to." Emily answered. "I told him I wanted to handle this myself. If you don't believe me, by all means, call him up here now."

"No, that won't be necessary." She shook her head waving off the idea. "I'll take you at your word. The point is, you have to understand this puts the BAU into a delicate position, and that's putting it lightly."

"I do know that." Emily agreed.

There was no stopping this woman's anger. It seemed a real effort just to speak at a normal tone. "How could you both be so selfish, especially you, Emily? This team risked their lives and their careers to bring you home. If someone above me had heard about this first, all of you would be in danger. You're still on probation, for goodness sake. They wouldn't give a damn because you and Dr. Reid are in love."

"I'm not here to defend my actions." Emily insisted. "Believe me, I know what my team risked and sacrificed. I know I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. I think about that every damn day. I came here to bring the truth to light, which is exactly what you wanted when you called for me. If you don't have anything constructive to tell me, than just fire me so I can go clean out my desk before my second wave of morning sickness comes in."

She took a deep breath after her outburst, a little amazed she'd unleashed such a part of herself superiors so rarely saw. Indeed, Strauss was taken aback, "I've never heard you speak so forcefully, Agent Prentiss."

"I apologize," Emily exhaled. "The hormones have taken control of my inhibitions."

"Yes," she nodded. "I can appreciate that. I was particularly short tempered with my youngest."

Emily had to bite her tongue so as not to ask when those symptoms were going to wear off. "Alright," Strauss said, opening the file that had been sitting on her desk. Emily immediately say her own picture fastened in the corner. It was her record.

"We don't have much time, but if we work fast, by the time the board gets involved, everything will be organized." Strauss insisted, looking over Emily's file. "As sexist as it is, in these cases – and there are a lot more than the Bureau cares to admit – the board always goes directly after the woman, unless Dr. Reid comes forward first to resign."

Emily didn't answer, just leaned on her hand as she listened. Strauss was trying to help her and she should be grateful, but she wasn't so sure if that was what she really wanted. Her other hand landed on her stomach, caressing along the subtle curve as she tried to decide. Was this really the right thing to do?

"If you want to fight for your job, I understand." She continued. "We'll bring this to the board ourselves, Dr. Reid and Agent Hotchner will have to be with us. They'll make their final decision once and for all and it can't be appealed, but if you plead your case well enough, you might be able to convince them. That wouldn't be my suggestion, however."

"What's your suggestion?" Emily wondered.

"A transfer." She explained. "Within the next month. There are several units that are looking with someone with your qualifications, plus a few others that might make an opening just to have you, pregnancy and all. With your experience with Interpol and your connections to the State Department, you're in high demand. Not only would this be safer for the team, but it would put you on a more predictable schedule. I'm sure you've been considering that, with the baby coming. In a few years, we can discuss trying to put you back on the team."

"Actually," Emily sat up tall, speaking with resolve. Like she'd been looking for a means to an end… and finally found it. "I don't want to do that."

Strauss's lips pursed again. "You want to fight?"

"No," Emily answered, and found her section chief rather confused. "I have a better idea… it's safe for the team… and no one will get in trouble."

"I'm listening," Strauss said, folding her hands on the table, waiting for Emily's explanation.

* * *

><p>It was almost nine when the elevator brought Emily to the sixth floor. Strauss was very pleased with the path she was taking, and even admitted she was proud of her. She mentioned how Emily must love Dr. Reid, if she's willing to do this without a second thought, without any promises to change her mind in a few years. Emily did love Reid, but she wasn't doing this for him, or even for their baby. She was doing this for herself.<p>

It was done, now. Emily knew she couldn't go back, but she had no regrets. Already, her mind felt much clearer, so much stress had come off her shoulders, something she'd been feeling for a long time and hadn't even noticed. There was just one thing left to do… and that would be the hardest task of all.

She wasn't sure what she'd say when she told them. It was like telling a victim's family their loved one was never coming home. They would understand, though, how important this was… it was the best thing to do. Her biggest fear was Reid. He might not wait until she could discuss this with everyone, instead demanding to know now. She dreaded all their reactions, but his absolutely terrified her.

Stepping off the elevator, she was relieved to see not Reid, but Hotch waiting for her. The empathy about him was obvious… Strauss had just spoken to him.

"I take it you heard?" She asked as she approached him.

"Yes," He answered simply. "I was a little amazed… I thought you and Reid would go down fighting."

"At first, I thought that, too." Emily answered, and shrugged. "But really, what would we get out of it? Best case scenario, we both keep our jobs, which is not very rewarding most of the time, and all it will do is keep us away from our child."

She expected him to argue, but he gave a smile. "I'm proud of you. I know this couldn't have been an easy decision."

"Honestly," She said as he began to lead her inside. "It was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"Everyone's waiting in the conference room." He explained as they headed through the bull pen. "Reid was reluctant to wait in there, he'd pretty much made camp in front of the elevators, but I convinced him. You didn't need to be bombarded by questions the moment you got up here."

"He's not going to take this well." Emily muttered.

The headed up the steps and across the catwalk, the door the conference room stood ajar in wait. Inside, Emily caught a glimpse of Morgan seated beside JJ, chatting with the others. The first bit of remorse hit her since… she hated to do this to him. Could she do this to them? Again?

"When do you want to tell them?" Hotch questioned.

Now wasn't the right time. They were about to head on a case, everyone needed a clear head. All she had to do was say she wasn't sure of Strauss's decision and let that be end of it for now.

"As soon as we come back." She answered. "We should be back by then… and it'll give me time to work out what I want to say. For now, let's just keep this between us."

"You know Reid hates it when people keep things from him." He pointed out. "And he'll be even angrier when he hears this."

"I know," She nodded. "But this was my decision… he'll understand."

* * *

><p>The week went by very slowly for Emily. She kept her mind on the case as best as possible, not speaking much to anyone. It was hard to look at her friends. With her emotions on such an responsive roller coaster lately; just looking at them brought tears to her eyes. They suspected enough already, considering how vague she was when she arrived on Monday. They would know soon enough. Emily almost wished this case would keep going for a while, just so she wouldn't have to tell them.<p>

It shouldn't have been such a surprise, but Reid was the most supportive during the week. He could tell she wasn't being entirely open about her the meeting, yet he gave her space on the matter. He learned his lesson when she got pregnant. He knew this was hard on her, she'd tell him when she was ready. So once the subject was closed on Monday, he never brought it up again. Since they had nothing to hide now, Hotch let them share a hotel room. Good, because having Reid hold her at night while she fell asleep made her feel so much better. She was giving up a lot, but it was worth considering what she was about to gain.

The case ended late on Friday and the team flew back to Quantico. By noon, they returned to the BAU, attempting to work for a few hours before they could finally start their weekend. Everyone noticed how quiet Emily was being, keeping mostly to herself, her eyes focused on her desk. She felt like she betrayed them all.

"Guys," JJ announced as she came into the bull pen just before three that day. "Hotch sent me a text. He needs to see everyone in the conference room, ASAP."

"Oh, God, another case?" Morgan grumbled, who'd been talking to Reid at his desk while on a break. They were all so exhausted after this week, just the thought of heading out again so soon made all of them cringe.

"None that I know of," She announced. "Come on, he sounded serious."

Emily took a deep breath, standing out of her chair. This was it… the moment of truth.

Reid stood up, looking back at her with a sympathetic smile. He offered his hand to her. "Are you coming?"

She nodded, taking his hand. It was a wonderful feeling to do this in the middle of the bull pen. She often had dreamed of being affectionate with Reid like this, long before they'd ever fallen in love… it was a dream come true.

But all dreams had to end sometime.

Everyone gathered in the break room where Hotch waited for them. Rossi was already there. The others claimed seats, getting comfortable while they waited. Garcia, last to arrive, rushed into the room. "A thousand apologies!" She cried as she took the seat beside Morgan. "I didn't mean to hold everyone up. What's this about?"

"Is there an emergency?" Reid questioned.

"No, actually… I called you all here because Emily wanted to speak with all of you." He said, looking over and giving her a nod. The floor was hers.

"Thanks," She said, easily climbing out of her chair. In a few months, that was going to be nearly impossible. Taking a deep breath, she slowly made her way to the front of the room.

Her heart was pounding almost as hard as when she and Reid were lost in their passion, but instead of love it was beating with trepidation. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the group and began. "As you all know, I had a meeting with Strauss on Monday morning. I was a little… vague with you on what happened."

"I'll say." Morgan mumbled.

"I didn't think it was the best time to tell you when we were starting a new case." She revealed. "But… it's time you guys know what's going to happen… because it affects us all directly."

"Obviously, it can't be good news." Garcia mumbled. "Otherwise, you would have told us right away."

"You're right," She shook her head. "It might not be what you guys want, but I don't think it's a bad decision. First let me say… Strauss is not breaking up our team."

There was a sigh of relief, and everyone looked at each other. "Well, that's good isn't it?" JJ wondered, hopefully. "It's not a grave as we all began to believe."

Emily held up her hand. "Instead… I'm quitting."

The sight of their deflating faces was like watching a room of balloons lose their air. Every single one of them looked so sad, so distraught. It broke Emily's pounding heart.

The worst sight of all was Reid, staring at her with a shocked expression and empty eyes. He stared at her with such amazement and remorse, the kind of look she pictured he had when he learned the truth about her past. She could only look at him a few seconds before she was forced to turn away.

"You're leaving?" Garcia asked. Already, she felt like crying. "But… you just came back, you can't leave again."

"Prentiss, this can't be your only choice!" Morgan cried, his fist hitting the table as he leaned forward. "You can't just give up, there's got to be someone higher you can take this to."

"I could have," Emily nodded. "This wasn't my only option, this wasn't because I was trapped… I chose this. I weighed the choices I was given. There were few, but they were appealing. I could have fought for my job, and I could have accepted a transfer, but I took this. Not only without complaint, but as my own suggestion. And I'm happy with it."

"How can you just leave?" Rossi asked. Even he was struggling to keep his composure, feeling her slip away from them once again. "We've been through so much together… we went through Hell to get to you in Boston, we worked so hard to bring you home."

"I know," Emily nodded, her eyes starting to well up, her throat choking on her tears. "Please understand, guys… I did not come to this decision easily… I don't predominantly want to leave, but I know this is what's best for me and my child. You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me… I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have any of this, I'll never be able to repay you for all that you've done. I love you all and want you around for the rest of my life… but my time in the FBI is done. It's time for me to move on… and I'm ready to go."

A long silence followed as the team let this news sink in. Emily didn't know what else to say, tears started to fall down, knowing how much she hurt them. "I'm so sorry," She sobbed, hanging her head.

"Hey, Emily," Rossi said, getting to his feet. Quickly, he put his arm around her in comfort. "If you think we don't support you, you're wrong. We hate to see you go, but… we want you to be happy. If this is what you want to do, we're right here for you."

"You're still a part of this family, Emily. Even if you don't work here anymore." JJ said, getting up to give her own hug.

"Thank you," Emily sighed as she was embraced by her friend. "Because believe me… I don't think I could get through this without you guys. I need you… all of you."

"I hate to see you go," Garcia said as she and Morgan both got up to hug her in turn. "But if you have to… I'd rather you go and be a mommy than have you ripped away from us like last time."

"Anything you need, Prentiss, we're here." Morgan added, looking like he might start crying, too. "If you're happy… then we're happy for you."

Reid couldn't take anymore. How could they all just be like this, acting like this was such a great decision. This was… this was too painful for words.

"Yeah," He said, smashing his fist against the table top as he stood up, "Happy."

With that, he stormed out of the room, pushing past Hotch to do so. "Reid," He called, trying to get him to stay.

"Spencer," Emily moaned, pushing through her friends to run after him. "Spencer, please."

She didn't catch up to him until he was almost to the end of the catwalk. Emily grabbed his arm to make him stop and he paused, "Please don't go," She begged.

He shook his head, unable to look at her. Reid didn't even know what to say. If it wasn't for the fact it gave them their baby, he wanted to take back that whole night.

"Please," Emily begged, tugging on his arm. "Let's talk about this."

He looked back to meet her desperate gaze and agreed. Her hand slipped down into his, pulling him back up the steps. Immediately, they headed to Hotch's office, grateful to find it still unlocked. They needed a place to themselves, to talk this out. She opened the door to lead him inside, closing it behind her.

Reid had his back to her and Emily wanted to wrap her arms around him from behind. No chance with this belly, though. Instead, she took this slow and sat on the couch. "Come sit with me." She requested, patting the spot beside her.

Reid remained, keeping his distance from her. "I'm so sorry," He moaned, covering his face. "This is all my fault."

She paused for a moment, "Because you got me pregnant, this is your fault?"

"Yes," He said, turning around. "Look, I know it was an accident, and I know we're both to blame, but… if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have had to quit. You're giving up so much already, your body going through all these changes, you're the one that has to go through labor and birth, and now you have to leave. I'm not taking responsibility for anything, that's not right!"

"Spencer!" She urged. "Please… I don't want us to yell, I want to talk, let me explain why I'm doing this. Sit down and listen to me."

He was so agitated, he wanted to stay on his feet so as to think better, but Reid obeyed, sitting beside her on the sofa. Emily took his hand, sandwiching it between both of hers.

Meeting his eyes, Emily gave a small smile. "Do you remember when I told you it was I knew I was in love with you?"

Of course he remembered. "Colorado."

Like he could forget. "And on the way home… do you remember what I said to you?"

He mumbled, "You said it wasn't my fault what happened to you."

She smiled wider, "That's right… I did it because I loved someone. That stands for right now as well, only this time, it's two people I love."

"You shouldn't have to leave." He answered, shaking his head. "I told you I would be the one to resign, why did you take the fall?"

"Because I wanted to!" Emily cried. "Strauss wanted to transfer me, but after hearing what you said and considering what our lives would be like… I don't want to transfer. And I don't want to work here anymore, not if this is happening. I quit my job because I'm going to be a mother. My family has plenty of money, I don't have to work… frankly, unless my mother cuts off my trust funds, neither of us has to work if that's what we chose, and believe me, when she finds out she's finally having a grandchild, there's no way she'll cut us off. She'll dangle the power of it in front of us until the day she dies, but that's not the point. The main reason I chose this is because I want to be at home with our baby."

"I told you I would do that," He argued.

"I don't want you doing that." Emily maintained. "Don't misunderstand, I know you would be a great stay at home dad, but I want to be the one who gets to stay home all the time, who gets to see all those milestone moments when they happen. I was raised by servants and nannies, who were changed as often as the bathroom hand towels. No one cared when I graduated from kindergarten or won the science fair or got into Yale… it was a very lonely life, that's why I was so rebellious, that's why I got in trouble when I was a teen… that's why I've been so reckless with my life up until now. I don't want to do that to our baby. And not that it would be lonely having its daddy home all the time… but I want our child to know its mother is always there. To know how much I love my baby. That's the first and foremost reason why I quit… I am doing it for our baby, but, more importantly… I'm doing it for me. You have to realize that. This is what's right. For me. I'm tired of victims and killers and terrorists. With this great change, I want a peaceful life now. A life with baby blankets and bedtime stories and strollers in the park… I want to take care of my family."

She knew he understood, but wasn't ready to admit it. Emily went on. "My time in the FBI is done… it's time for something new." Reaching up, Emily cupped his cheek. "And honestly, I can't think of a better reason to move on to."

Reid's mouth twitched in response, his head bowing down shamefully. "I'm going to miss you."

Inching closer, Emily put her arms over his shoulders, bringing his head up. "You act like you're never going to see me." She said, pressing a kiss on his lips. "We're going to be together forever. I never let myself believe anything is permanent, I always prepared myself that anything good in my life could end at any minute… but with you, I never feel like that. Us not working together is not going to change how we feel. In fact… I think it'll bring us closer." She moved in closer, brushing her lips against his. "It's good to have a little space sometimes… absence makes the heart grow fonder, they say."

"Is that a fact?" Reid wondered, unable to stop his smile.

"I hear welcome home sex is supposed to be fantastic." She giggled, and with that, met him in a long, slow kiss.

Reid sighed with pleasure they held each other, kissing passionately. He felt much better; everything was going to be okay, he could feel it now. Change was a constant in life. This team couldn't be together forever. At least this time, Emily was leaving on her own terms… and she sounded so happy to get to be a mom. She was going to make a great one, he knew.

"Oh," She gasped, as she unexpectedly broke the kiss, her hand landing on her stomach.

"What's wrong?' Reid asked, worried.

"I, uh…" She could hardly breathe… did what she think just happened happen? "I… I think the baby just kicked."

"Really?" Reid wondered, looking at her stomach.

"I'm not sure…" She shook her head, rubbing her stomach. "I've never felt anything like that before… oh, my God!" She cried out as she felt the same burst inside her a second time. She was certain now, that was her baby kicking her… She gasped as a different kind of tears filled her eyes, a giggle coming up through her… this was amazing.

Tentatively, Reid reached over, his large, slender hand landing on her stomach. At first, he didn't feel a thing, lightly caressing a spot by her navel. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to feel this, remembering how bothered he'd felt feeling JJ's stomach It was just too weird, what if it freaked him out again.

And then there it was. He felt it, too. A gentle tap fluttered against his hand, making his jaw drop.

"Oh my God," He whispered, rubbing her belly more.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever felt." She exclaimed with the tears streaming down her face.

About to cry himself, Reid met her eyes, unable to stop his grin. "That's my baby."

Simultaneously, they reached forward and kissed again, continuing to feel a few more gentle taps from within. It seemed the more it kicked, the more it wanted to, almost like it was trying to send a message to its unseen parents. As if to say it was a part of this discussion, too.

"This is amazing," He said as they pulled away, his other hand rubbing her abdomen now. Last time, he yanked his hand away as fast as possible. Now he couldn't get enough.

She leaned back on the sofa as she and Reid sat, enjoying the first signal of life from their child. "If I needed any sign to tell me I made the right decision, I think I got it."

Reid looked up at her, "It'll be hard to see you go… and I know it'll be even harder for you to walk away… but I think you're doing the right thing. You're giving your life to our baby. I think that's the bravest thing you've ever done."

"Feeling this, I don't need to be brave." She said, her hand resting over one of his as another kick hit them. "Feeling this… I want to give our baby the world."

"Emily…" He responded, "you're all this baby knows right now. No matter how many people come into this life, you're going to be the most important person, no matter what… and you're giving up your career so you can always be there… You _are_ giving our baby the world."

With a wide smile and eyes swimming with another wave of tears, she reached down to kiss him again. It lasted only a moment, pulling apart and leaning on each other. They knew their friends were waiting, worried about what was going on between them, but they could wait a little longer. Right now was just about them. It was such an incredible sensation, knowing exactly what the other was feeling without saying a word, all while savoring the life of their unborn baby. They already felt like a family.


	9. The Fight

It was finally the end of a long day. Reid and Emily weren't speaking.

The team was in the middle of a serious murder investigation that seemed to spin out of control at the drop of a hatch when unknowingly, their unsub got away. With no evidence he would strike again tonight, the team decided to call it a day, ready to meet early in the morning to look at this with fresh eyes on where to look for him.

After dinner, everyone drove to the motel, grabbing their room keys and saying goodnight as they settled in. Reid carefully unlocked their door while Emily stood behind him at a width that could rival the Berlin Wall. He opened the door and wordlessly let her inside first, refusing to even look at her.

Emily was getting sick of this. It was one thing to be upset, but he was acting like a baby. "Are you not going to talk to me for the rest of the night?" She wondered.

He didn't say anything, just set their bags on the bed before heading over to the mini bar to grab a water.

Letting a heavy sigh, Emily sat on the edge of the bed, quickly pulling off her shoes. Her ankles were so swollen today and her back was aching. She barely had time to drink a glass of water today, let alone sit down to rest, not to mention most of her body was pretty sore from that fall and struggle.

She watched him take a sip from the water bottle, suddenly realizing her throat was dry and scratchy. "Could I have one of those?"

Without a word, he obeyed, reaching into the fridge to grab her a bottle. He handed it to her without even looking in her direction. Accepting the drink, Emily gave a heavy sigh as he walked away, "Look, Spencer, we've had a very hard day, I don't have the energy to deal with your sullen attitude, so you could cut the adolescent routine and tell me what's bothering you?"

"What's bothering me?" He finally asked as he sat on the bed to remove his sneakers. "I can't believe you would even ask me that."

"I know you're upset, you're allowed to be." She said. "But I almost caught that guy today. I acted on my instincts, they never failed me before."

"Emily, he almost stabbed you." Reid said, standing up and whipping around to face her. "He pushed you out of the way so he could escape, driving a knife thankfully through your jacket, just inches from your abdomen. He knocked you onto the floor where you almost tumbled down a flight of stairs. Something like this would have bothered me enough when you were healthy, but you're five months pregnant. Do you have any idea how reckless that is?"

"I'm sorry," Emily said, standing up. "We didn't think Thatcher Williams was the guy we were looking for and we certainly didn't expect him to run. I acted without thinking, I moved in the way to try and stop him. I admit that was wrong, but I can't just suppress over a decade of gut instinct. Morgan should have had that shot, not that this is his fault."

"No this is my fault because I let you go out in the field." He corrected.

"Excuse me, 'let you'?" She wanted to know. "Since when do I need your permission to do my job?"

He didn't answer that. Reid didn't like to be possessive of her, but this wasn't just her anymore. She was the only thing that mattered to him and she was carrying their child. That put him in protective overload. He had to do anything to shelter them both, even if that meant oppressing Emily for the good of the baby.

"I don't want you out in the field anymore." He stated. "You should have stopped going out weeks ago, I knew that, I should have told you this, then."

Emily paused a moment so as not to let her temper get out of control. A much more difficult task in her current condition. "I know you're worried, Spencer, and I love you for that. But what happened today wasn't your fault. You know I'm usually more effective than this, I promise I'll be more careful."

"It's not up for discussion." He insisted. "I want you out of the field, that's it. I'll tell Hotch to make sure you stay at the station from now on."

Stunned a moment, she folded her arms, resting them a bit on her growing stomach. "I don't take orders from you, Spencer. I said I'd be more careful, that should be enough for you."

"It's not," He demanded. "You're my girlfriend and that's my baby in there, I have a responsibility to both of you. I'm the one who's supposed to protect you, so what I say right now goes. Why can't you just take it easy? You're only going to be working here a few more months anyway."

"Exactly, I want to get the most out of my time left here." She explained. "It's not going to be long before I can't even see my feet, and then you'll get your wish."

"No!" Reid cried, unwilling to budge on the subject. "I'm not waiting that long. As of right now, you are out of the field. I am putting my foot down."

She was stunned. Since when was Reid so aggressive, so demanding of getting his way? Emily wasn't so sure she liked this possessive side of him. Furious, she stepped forward, giving him a cold glare. "Oh, I'll tell you where you can put your foot. Just because I'm carrying your child does not make you the boss of me. I make my own decisions."

"Right, kind of like you made the decision to go after Doyle, alone." He pointed. "We all know how well that turned out."

Blinking furiously, she gaped at him. She couldn't believe he just threw that in her face, and as a means to win an argument. "That was completely different."

"I don't see one." He disputed. "What's it going to take, Emily? You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up, or worse, kill our baby. Does someone need to stab another stake through your stomach for you to see the light?"

She wanted to slap him. How dare he say that to her? Those weren't the tender words of a man speaking to the woman he loved. "If you think I would do anything… to hurt our baby…"

Her throat choked up and Emily couldn't speak. The anger was building and festering inside her. She wasn't sure where it was going, but if managed to get out, it would do much more harm than good.

Pursing her lips, she pushed past him and grabbed her go bag, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, turning around.

"To stay with JJ, I can't even look at you!" She yelled, opening the door.

"I'm just trying to look out for you!" He yelled, hurrying after her.

Standing in the doorway, she whipped around. "That's not what it sounded like to me. You act like I'm so careless, that I have no concerns about the safety of my child. I'm not drinking, I'm not doing drugs, I am an FBI agent trying to finish her job. I'm sorry about what happened today, but I never expected that. I'm fine and so is the baby, that should be enough for you. If you can't accept that, than you're the one with the problem. I am not your property, you don't get to control what I do. Frankly, if I have to deal with this kind of attitude for the rest of my life, I'd much rather raise this baby alone."

With that, she grabbed the door and slammed it closed, leaving Reid inside. He reached for the handle, the cold metal resting on his hand as he stood frozen. He could have run after her… he should have run after her… but he was too upset. She needed space from him tonight and frankly, so did he.

* * *

><p>The next morning could not come fast enough. Reid spent the night alone in his room, pacing for hours and running frustrated hands through his hair over and over until finally he decided he should try to get some sleep. Perhaps things would look better when he was rested, but he didn't sleep at all. The hours spent in the dark found Reid tossing and turning, punching down his pillow as he continuously relived his fight with Emily, certain he was right.<p>

Emily, meanwhile, was taken in by JJ, breaking down in tears as soon as she sat down on the bed. A time when she was able to swallow her emotions and put on a brave face felt like a fantasy. Emily felt like crying when she lost a sock in the dryer, this ordeal was bringing on Niagara Falls. After some time, she calmed down and talked it out with her friend. It didn't quiet her heart, though, furious he was treating her like some selfish girl who cared more about herself than her child. She was right, Emily was sure.

When the sun finally rose, the team got up to face another day. Reid thought about going to JJ's room to try and talk to Emily before everyone was due in the lobby, but he was stubborn. He wasn't going to give in so easily.

His shoulder bag strapped securely on his person, he made it downstairs to find Morgan and Rossi were the only two present so far. "Hey, kid," Morgan said as he arrived. "Did you make up with Emily?"

Confused, "How did you know we had a fight?"

"My room's right next door and the walls are pretty thin. I heard everything." He confessed. "I'm sorry, kid. I should have shot that guy, I know it."

"Morgan, she shouldn't have been there at all." Reid revealed. "You did your job, there was nothing more you could do. And Emily did her job, too, but the point is a woman 19 weeks into her pregnancy shouldn't be chasing down criminals, even with the skills and endurance she has."

"She just doesn't like that fact you're trying to control her." Rossi announced, getting a look from Reid. Rossi shrugged. "We've been sitting here awhile; we needed something to talk about."

"I'm not controlling her, I'm protecting her." Corrected Reid. "I just wish she would realize that."

"Reid, as nice as the knight in shining armor thing is, it can be overdone. As good as your intentions were, Emily still needs her freedom. She's been reckless with her life for a long time, you can't just expect her to change in an instant, especially with a man barking orders at her. Just talk to her."

"When?" Reid wondered.

"Now's your chance." Morgan motioned over to the front desk. "We've got a few minutes before Garcia and Hotch get down here… tell how you feel."

Looking over, Reid began to feel his anger ebb away slowly. She looked so gorgeous today, with a red maternity blouse, accentuating her beautiful bump. Red had always been her color. But as lovely as she was, he could see she was tired and depressed… he felt so bad.

The girls were headed this way. Reid prepared himself, ready to tell her what he needed to say. Plain and simple.

"Morning," JJ said as they approached. "We're still waiting on Hotch and Garcia?"

"They should be down soon." Morgan mentioned, glancing sideways at Reid. "But not too soon."

He nodded, understanding. "Hey," Reid said softly, placing his hand on Emily's hip. She didn't pull away from him, which was a good sign. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," She muttered, not too enthusiastic. They stepped off away from the group, closer to reception.

"Look," Emily said, turning to him, "about last night-"

"It's okay," Reid said kindly. "I understand… you had a long day, you were tired, and you were upset."

She, however, gritted her teeth and backed away from him. "I was going to give you a chance to apologize to me."

Maybe he wasn't as calmed down as he thought. "Apologize for what? For looking out for you?"

"You had no right to try and control me like that!" Emily cried. "I'm a grown woman, I can make my own decisions."

"Really? Because you're decisions are pretty irresponsible." He cried. "I was trying to do what's best for you. Excuse me for being a man by caring for my family. Boy, what a jerk am I!"

"I was thinking more 'pertinacious ass'!" She cried. By now, their discussion had changed into a full argument, their yelling getting steadily louder, grabbing the attention of everyone in the lobby, team and strangers alike. "You don't get to decide what's best for me and you sure as hell have no right to make me do what you want to do!"

"What I want is for you not to get hurt!" Reid yelled. "You never think about anyone around you, how your actions affect the people who love you. Do you have any idea how selfish that is?"

"Why don't you just come out and say it, Spencer." She stated, lowering her voice a bit. "You think I'm going to be a bad mother."

"What?" He exclaimed, his voice going an octave higher than natural, as it did when he was upset. "I never said that, Emily, I never even thought that!"

"Obviously you do if you think I'd do something to hurt my child." She answered. "You think I'm so self-centered, I would willing put my life in danger to get what I want?"

"You've done it before!" He yelled.

Tears were swimming in her eyes as she screamed. "Only when I had no other choice, and I would never do anything, _anything_, to hurt this baby. For you to think otherwise just shows who you really are inside. Nothing but a possessive ape who thinks he's being some savior. That's something I don't want in my life!"

Before Reid could retaliate with something even more hurtful, the others decided to put a stop to this. "Alright," Rossi cried as JJ stepped in front of Emily while Morgan pulled Reid back by the arm. "Neutral corners, you two, that's enough."

Reid tried to shrug off Morgan, but he was using a lot of strength to pull the kid back. "Why won't you let me protect you?" He whined, feeling so deflated. He had no energy to fight anymore.

"I don't need your protection!" Emily cried over JJ's shoulder, who was trying to lead her away. "I'm fine on my own, I always have been. I don't want your help."

"Well, that's fine," Reid answered, his voice suddenly softer. "Because you're not going to get it anymore."

With that, he managed to pull himself out of Morgan's grip, but didn't chase after her. He didn't even give a second look as he turned towards the entrance, heading out to the waiting cars in the parking lot.

Emily watched him leave, a part of her wanting to run after him and apologize, tell him she loved him… but she was just too tenacious. She couldn't give in so easily.

"Morgan and I are going to speak with the unsub's sister today." Rossi announced. "We'll take Reid with us, you girls work at the station. We'll be in this afternoon."

Emily said nothing, but JJ agreed. Morgan and Rossi grabbed their things from their seats and followed Reid outside. Just after they stepped out the doors, Garcia came down, clutching her purse and looking like her cheerful self.

"Hello, Ladies," She said with glee, but it faded as she saw JJ so bothered and worried, while Emily was in tears. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"You have no idea." JJ shook her head.

* * *

><p>By noon, there wasn't much to do at the precinct. Emily, going over the psychiatric records of their current unsub, Thatcher Williams. He'd been kidnapping teenage girls, using them for sexual sadism, his favorite weapon being a knife… the same one he tried to drive into Emily's stomach yesterday afternoon. After some time, the words started to run together. She couldn't concentrate on this when she had other things on her mind.<p>

"You okay?" Garcia wondered as she sat back down with another cup of coffee.

She was trying to ignore how good that stuff smelled. "Why do you ask?" She asked sadly, staring down at her plate, continuing to pick apart the chocolate donut into a thousand little crumbs.

"Well, when I see an expectant momma finding more joy in destroying a chocolaty treat than eating it, I know there's trouble in River City." She said softly, brushing her arm. "And we all know how much you love chocolate."

She pushed the plate away, not feeling too hungry. Emily never felt sick past ten in the morning, but she couldn't shake this queasiness today. "I'm starting to feel bad."

"You know Reid was just looking out for you." JJ said as she sat down, too. Also with a cup of coffee. "Sometimes… well, most of the time, he goes too far. He automatically assumes he knows better and just demands his will be done."

Emily looked at her herbal tea with resentment. She was starting to hate the stuff. "Well, he needs to stop that. If we're going to make this work, he has to trust my judgment. I mean what happens when the baby comes, I have to automatically go with his decision? What if I don't like the school he wants or I don't want to live where he wants or he doesn't like the playground I take it to… there's a plethora of possibilities, he can't always get his way."

"That's not really what this is about, Em." Garcia said. "We lost you for seven months, and that whole time, Reid was carrying a torch for you, one he thought he'd have forever… it's like…" She scrunched her nose and eyes, thinking intently for a moment. "Oh, what's that one poem he loves so much… about the guy who lost his wife or something, and she's buried in a sculpture?"

"Annabelle Lee." Emily mumbled. "And it's sepulchre."

"Whatever, you were his Annabelle Lee… and the fact he felt he couldn't talk about that with anyone… he was a shattered man and none of us knew it. Now you're together, and that's a dream come true for both of you, but he's haunted. Seeing you, with that baby belly, going off to fight bad guys where anything can happen… it makes him think. And then yesterday… when you were almost hurt… I was there when he got the news, something snapped behind his eyes. He's unwavering to not let that happen again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Emily moaned. She reached to squish a bundle of chocolate crumbs, lifting them to take a bite, the sugary cake melting on her tongue. "And if I were in his shoes, I'd probably be just as upset, but… he doesn't get to make my decisions. Just because he's a genius doesn't mean he always knows what's best."

"That's something we've been trying to get into Reid's head for years." Garcia laughed, taking a sip of her coffee. "His heart is in the right place, though."

"I know," She answered. "I know he loves me… and I love him. But he's got to realize, I get the-"

The girls never knew what her thought was. She was cut off as a sudden pain went through her. Subtle, but with an uncomfortable tightness. She gasped and leaned forward, clutching her stomach.

"Em?" JJ asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know," She muttered, gasping on for breath. The pain was starting to fade, surely but slowly. At last, as it was gone and she was able to breath again. "Just a… a cramp I guess."

"From your fall?" Garcia wondered.

"I don't – whoa!" It hit her again, making her double over. It was a little stronger this time, squeezing her like her stomach was a balloon someone's fist was trying to pop.

Never in her life had Emily been so scared, thinking instantly to the day before, as Thatcher Williams thrust his knife at her, slicing her jacket and then tossing her towards the stairs… the impact from the fall… what if it wasn't something as simple as it seemed?

Looking up to her friends, panic sparkled in her brown eyes. "Something's wrong."

JJ immediately sprang to action. "Emily, it's okay. When I had Henry, I had all kinds of weird pain and it was always nothing. Walking around sometimes helps. Or maybe you'd like to lie down."

"No," Emily shook her head. "No, I want to go to the hospital."

Neither of them wanted to argue. "Okay, I'll take you, we'll call Reid on the way. Garcia, can you tell Hotch where we went if he calls?"

"Sure, no problem." She answered, helping Emily out of her chair, her one hand still clutching her stomach. Another pain hit her and she had to stop a moment to let herself breathe… oh God, what was happening to her baby?

She felt so stupid. She was pregnant, she couldn't do these things anymore. She couldn't knock down doors and take out criminals, not when she was responsible for two lives… no wonder Reid had gotten so mad. He loved them both so much and she was taking foolish chances that could hurt both of them, especially this fragile being inside her. What if this wasn't nothing? What if she didn't get a chance to redeem herself, to do better the next time… and because of her foolishness, she was about to miscarry?

She hadn't even realized she'd been clutching Garcia's hand so tightly, but all her friend did was squeeze it back. "Feel better, Sweetie. I'm sure everything's okay."

"Thank you," She mumbled, tears threatening to emerge again that day. She released Garcia's hand and walked off with JJ, heading out to the car and on their way to the hospital, the whole time silently praying that the worst was not about to happen.


	10. A Strong Man

"You really have no idea where your brother might have gone?" Rossi questioned as they were coming to the end of the interview.

"Well…" the older woman thought, pulling her shawl closer around her. "Mind you, he and I don't talk much… but if he wanted to hide out somewhere, there's always the quarry. He had a little cave he used to hide in when our daddy was looking to beat him. I'm not guaranteeing he's there, but… that would be my guess."

Reid's phone buzzed for the third time since this discussion began. He checked the name, seeing _Prentiss_ flash again. He hit ignore, sending her to voicemail, and quickly shoved it back in his pocket.

Morgan gave him a suspicious look before turning back to their hostess. "Thank you, we'll be in touch. If you hear from your brother, call the police immediately."

"Am I in danger?" She asked, looking to each man nervously.

"He's targeting males, so we don't believe you or your daughters are in danger, but trust your judgment." Rossi said, standing up. "If you don't think you should let him in, don't."

They said their goodbyes and headed to the door, stepping out into the muggy Mississippi summer. The sun was sweltering hot, bringing out the smell of the magnolia trees in Mrs. Lovett's front yard. The three walked over to the SUV. Rossi climbed into the driver's seat while Morgan took shotgun, Reid was shunned to the back as usual. He slouched in his seat like a sullen ten year old, staring out the window.

Starting the journey back, Morgan called Hotch to tell them his findings, who had spent most of the morning at the morgue, getting the final report on their latest victim. He informed the group he was on his way back to the station as well. They agreed to meet there while the police started checking the quarry. The team would be there this afternoon. By the time they hit the highway, the car was silent again, with only the hum of the motor for company. Reid liked the silence, giving him time to sort through his disconcerted thoughts. It wouldn't last long, though, especially when his phone buzzed yet again, spotting Emily's last name. No… not now. He needed more time.

"So," Rossi mentioned, much louder than necessary. "Are you going to stop ignoring Emily's calls anytime soon?"

There was no response for a long time. "What makes you think I'm dodging her calls?"

"Because that's the fourth time your phone has buzzed in the last half hour." Morgan replied. "Obviously it's her, and if you ask my opinion, it sounds like she wants to make up."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." He grumbled, stuffing his phone away. "I don't care how she feels, I'm not ready to make up."

"Right," Morgan sneered. "Because you're always right, Dr. Spencer Reid, resident FBI genius knows everything and the right way to do it."

"I don't know everything!" Reid bellowed.

"Yeah, well, have you ever thought maybe you might be wrong this time?" Morgan asked, looking over the seat to see the younger man in back.

"Emily shouldn't have been there!" Reid cried, startling both the men in the front row. They rarely heard him speak so forcefully. "She could have been killed, she could have been injured, something could have happened to the baby! Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I heard what happened?"

"Reid, we're not denying she shouldn't have been there." Rossi answered. "Morgan feels bad enough about what happened. And you're not the only one who's been pestering her to get out of the field. I've been doing it, Morgan didn't even want to take her yesterday. Hotch is going to order her soon if she doesn't slow down. That's not what we're talking about."

"I have every right to be protective of her." He said, standing his ground. "I know what's best for her, she has to listen to me."

"Don't you get it, Reid? That's not what you do in a relationship." Told Rossi.

"Oh, this is who I'm getting advice from?" Reid wondered. "Three divorces and… Morgan?"

"Deny it all you like, Reid, we're right," Rossi insisted. "A relationship is about give and take. You have to communicate with each other. How would you like it if Emily barked orders at you about what to eat, what to wear, where to live. Believe me, those aren't unusual for a woman. My second marriage broke up because my wife was so demanding."

"From what I can tell, Emily seems pretty mellow." Morgan mentioned. "I mean, there's a lot of things she could change about Spencer Reid and she's not touching them. Either she doesn't mind your faults or she finds them enduring."

"Excuse me, my faults?" He wondered. "I realize I'm not perfect, but what flaws do I need fixing, Morgan? Because I could name about twenty of yours."

"That's not the point." Rossi cried, interrupting what was sure to be a heated debate between them. He got back on topic. "The point is, while your heart was in the right place, you can't just order her to do what you want. I mean… why do you want to protect her in the first place?"

Reid was stunned, sitting up to lean forward. He exclaimed, "Because I love her! I've loved her since the minute I first shook her hand… and it took me years to finally accept that. I feel like my life is worth living now because of her… when she came back from the dead… so did I. We're building this beautiful life together, we made a baby… I can't let anything happen to her, to either of them."

Rossi smiled. "That's what you need to say to her. You can't expect her to agree with you without explaining yourself. If you're calm and truthful and you speak to her like an equal, she'll listen… knowing Emily, she'll probably agree."

Sitting back in his seat, Reid let out a low groan. "I hope your right… I just can't bear the thought of losing her again… especially now."

At that moment, Morgan's phone rang. He smiled, spotting the Caller ID. "Well, if it isn't the light of my life. How are you doing, Baby Girl?"

He instantly flinched. "Whoa!" He cried. "Whoa, Gar… Gar-Garcia, stop yelling… stop yelling at me, what's… Garcia, calm down. What's wrong?"

There was a long pause, both Rossi and Reid waiting with worried interest, hoping nothing had happened to Hotch on the way to the precinct. Morgan put the phone on speaker, holding it up so all the men could hear.

"Okay, Baby Girl, go ahead." Morgan called with growing anxiety.

"Spencer Reid, where the hell have you been!" She screamed. "Emily's been calling and calling you, why won't you answer!"

"I'm sorry Garcia," Reid said, starting to feel guilty. He didn't want to make up over the phone, but he did want to talk to her now. "Is she there, I'd like to talk to her."

"No, she is not here, which you would know if you picked up your GD phone!" She screamed. "JJ took Emily to the hospital."

For a second, it felt like the car had crashed into another vehicle. Reid was frozen, the entire world stopped at this point in time, his last known thought what Garcia had just said.

"Reid?" Rossi urged, trying to bring the shocked boy back to the present. "Reid, it's okay. Don't panic."

"Is she okay, Garcia?" Morgan questioned for him.

"They don't know yet, she started having some stomach pains. JJ just called me, the doctor just took her in. She said Emily had been trying to call Reid for the last half hour!"

That did it, Reid found his voice again. "Oh, God," He moaned. He couldn't believe he did that. He'd been so furious Emily wouldn't let him help her, yet when she needed him most, he abandoned her. For a moment, he thought he might be sick.

"What hospital are they at?" Asked Rossi.

"St. Christopher's, it's about ten minutes from the precinct." She explained.

"Okay," Rossi answered. "Call JJ back and tell her we're on the way, if you learn anything, call us immediately. All our phones are on."

"They'd better be," She answered, and Reid knew that was a dig at him. He didn't care, he deserved it. What a horrible boyfriend he was… and father.

Morgan hung up the phone and looked over the shoulder rest again. He was ready for a lecture, or at least an 'I told you so', but for once his friend showed sympathy.

"It'll be alright, Reid." He assured.

"What if something happened?" Reid wondered. "What if something did happen to the baby when she fell yesterday? A placenta tear or slow a bleed… it could be anything."

If that were the case, Morgan would never forgive himself. "I guess then you were right, huh?"

"I don't want to be right!" He yelled. "She could be miscarrying, she could be at the beginning of something really serious… and the last thing I told her was I wouldn't be there for her anymore!"

"You lied." He informed the young genius. "Congratulations… you're just like every other guy in America."

In a normal circumstance, he would have found that funny. Not today, though. He covered his eyes, and leaned on the window, hating himself more than he ever had before. She'd been calling him, she needed him… and he sent her to voicemail.

* * *

><p>It took less than fifteen minutes to get to St. Christopher's Hospital, but it felt like a lifetime to Reid. Rossi dropped him and Morgan out front before going to park the car. There was no way Reid would be able to last through the impossible search of finding a spot in the crowded lot.<p>

After hurrying inside, they found JJ in the waiting room. Without so much as a hello, he rushed over to her demanding, "Where is she? What's wrong?""

"Exam Room 4," She informed, pointing down the closest hall. "I haven't heard anything yet."

That made his stomach hurt like he'd been punched in the gut. As fast was exceptionally possible in a place like this, he hurried down the indicated direction without a second thought in a desperate need to find her.

Exam Room 4 was at the end of the next corridor, just as JJ had said. He didn't even bother to knock before entering, hoping just a split second his friend hadn't been mistaken and sent him and some other patient into a very uncomfortable confrontation.

Opening the door, there she was, his heart leapt as he spotted her, seated on an exam table, sitting in the paper dress offered to all patients during an exam. Behind her was the ER doctor, putting some instruments back into one of the many drawers.

Looking up, Emily gasped and, he almost thought he imagined it, sighed with relief. "Spencer,"

"Emily," he uttered, stepping in. The door closed by itself, shutting them inside. He rushed to her, looking her over at once.

"What happened?" He demanded. "Are you alright? What's wrong with the baby? Is… is it…"

To his amazement and great abatement, Emily smiled. "Everything's fine. I had some stomach cramps and pain, but it was just a false alarm."

He thought he was going to vomit his own heart, hearing that. "Oh," He sighed, catching his breath after holding it for so long. "Thank goodness… when I heard you went to the hospital… I feared the worst."

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "I know… I did, too."

The doctor turned around, acknowledging another person had joined them. "So…" Reid wondered, glancing from his girlfriend to the practitioner, "what was wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," The doctor said pleasantly, patting Emily's shoulder. "Just some Braxton Hicks contractions. Usually, women don't feel them or they just cause minor discomfort, but sometimes they can be painful, and very scary for first time mothers. But it's nothing to be concerned about."

He found her hand, clasping it securely in his as he asked, "What caused them? She had a fall yesterday, could that have anything to do with them?"

"They're not remotely related." He explained. "There are a number of causes. It could be genetics. If your mother was prone to Braxton Hicks, it could be the reason. Dehydration is a big trigger, though, so try to drink more fluids. If you feel the pain again, just do some slow breathing, in through your nose and out through your mouth. Also, try lying on your left side."

"I'll do that, thank you." She agreed.

"She did get hurt yesterday, and she's been under a lot of stress. Maybe she should have an ultrasound, just to be sure everything's okay." Reid suggested.

"Spencer," She hissed, looking at him fiercely. He was doing it again, getting overprotective and making her do things against her will.

"Don't fret, she told me that and I've done an exam, everything's fine. The baby's moving and kicking naturally, there's no bleeding, no tenderness. The ultrasound tech is on his way down to get a look at the baby and check the cord and placenta, but from what I can tel, everything looks right on schedule." He looked to Emily with a significant smile. "It might be nothing, but it was smart coming in. Better safe than sorry. You're going to make a great mom."

"Thank you, Doctor." Emily said gratefully.

"My pleasure." He answered. "The tech should be down soon and he'll have you sign your discharge papers, after that you're free to go. Have a good day… and good luck to both of you."

With that, the doctor signed his name to a chart before grabbing his stethoscope, swinging it around the back of his neck as he opened the door, stepping out. Slowly, it naturally closed again… and Reid and Emily were alone.

At once, Emily turned, ready to berate him yet again. He just assumed to order the doctor for her, like she couldn't take care of herself, like she didn't think to ask that very thing. She was the one who insisted they go to the hospital. So what if it was nothing, at least they knew now.

But before one furious word could get out, Reid's saddened hazel eyes turned to her as he pleaded, "I am so sorry."

She was stunned. She hadn't been expecting that. Truthfully, Emily thought the best case scenario, she and Reid would start out in tedious chit chat before they came to a stalemate. Never did she believe he'd back down and apologize.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked. She wasn't interested in an apology that was brought about from pity, if that's what this was.

"Everything," He admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't pick up my phone when you needed me… I'm sorry I yelled at you… I'm sorry I acted like a jerk and tried to control you, I didn't even realize that's what I was doing."

Her anger didn't feel quite so intense anymore. With an understanding nod, she answered. "You do have a tendency to say things without thinking… especially if it's to hurt me."

"I didn't mean any of that." He answered, brushing her soft, bare arm. "I was just angry… all I wanted was to protect you, but… I just didn't know how to get my point across."

"You weren't even trying to talk to me." Emily said, looking up. "You're like this all the time. You don't make your needs known, you bottle things up until everything explodes and destroys everything in your path. And by destroy I mean… you have to hurt the people around you so they feel as bad as you do. You did it when I came back from Paris, you did at Christmas… you did it this morning, and that pain, Spencer, does not go away with an apology like this is one of your magic tricks."

Emily hadn't even realized she started crying until she stopped to take a shaky breath, a few tears spilling out, falling down her face. She felt very hurt after their fight and everything they said to each other. It hurt even more as she watched Reid hang his head shamefully.

"I'm sorry," He shook his head. "I know that doesn't fix it, but it's how I feel. The last thing I ever wanted to do was cause you pain. It's just…" He looked up, his eye tears threatening to spill out, "I always have the fear I'm going to lose you, especially now…" He brushed her smooth, rounded belly, growing bigger every day, "when everything seems so perfect."

She loved his touch oh so much, especially on her stomach like this, but she couldn't just forgive him yet. "That doesn't give you the right to use my mistakes to fuel your argument. I know I put you through a lot because of Doyle… I know I could have died that night. Believe me, I think about it all the time." She was fighting her sobs now, trying not look at him. "I don't need you to remind me."

She really didn't understand. She thought about it all the time? Well, so did he. Probably even more.

"Emily…" He said softly. "Do you know why I have to sleep with the bathroom light on?"

She paused, thinking a moment, unsure what his point was. "Because you're afraid of the dark."

After a moment, taking a deep breath, Reid answered, "I do have an irrational fear of the dark… but I can cope with it. Before you, I didn't need any assistance to sleep soundly, even when it was pitch black… but now things are different. I sleep with it on because you're there."

That didn't make any sense. Wouldn't he feel safer with another person there? Silently, not wanting to interrupt him, she waited for him to continue.

"Ever since I lost you, I've had nightmares… before you came home it was every night. When you returned it got even worse, but when we fell in love… they started to get better. I don't have them every night anymore, but they're still there… I dream about the night you died. I go through it all again… I relive JJ walking in… without even a word, we all just knew we'd lost you… I dream about your funeral, carrying your coffin to the gravesite, how my hands were shaking when I laid that rose on top… and I dream about being so lost without you… it physically hurts. It's so real, I can swear I'm living it again. " He was choking now, and struggled to breathe. Emily reached up to stroke his soft cheek, which seemed to give him strength.

He managed to continue. "When I wake up, I can't tell between dream and reality… I need to know you're okay. So when I open my eyes, the light makes you the first thing I see. You're sleeping… with your eyes fluttering and your hair framed around you… that beautiful dreamy smile on your face as you breathe so calmly… I know you're alright. Everything is just as it should be."

Emily was almost ashamed. Even after all this time, almost a year since she came home, he was still afraid of losing her. "I had no idea… no idea you still had nightmares about that."

"I didn't want you to know, because frankly I'd love to just forget. Something that doesn't come easy for me. I think about it all the time. I think about losing you… and I just can't take it. You and our baby are the only things that truly matter to me… I just want to do everything I can to make sure you're alright. I love you so much and I can't live without you, not now… I could barely live when my love for you was secret, I could never survive now. Not when we're so close to having everything."

Sighing, "Oh, Spencer… why didn't you just tell me this? I would have been much more prone to listen if you just explained how you felt."

"I don't know," He shook his head. "I guess I want to be brave."

"You're very brave." She said with a smiled. Her hand went off his cheek into his hair, longer now, with a lot more give. "Spencer, I've seen you stand before armed killers without even a vest to protect you… and you don't even flinch. And the way you spoke to Doyle that night in the interrogation room… I still get shivers when I think about it."

He blushed and grinned, "I was mostly fueled by adrenaline and displaced unrequited love that night… but that's neither here nor there. I want to be brave for you. I know you've taken care of yourself for a long time, but that's supposed to be my job now. My mother always said a strong man protects his family, from all demons, no matter where they come from… my father couldn't do that. I'm better than him… and I'm not going to let you get hurt again. Ever."

So that's what this was about. That's why he lost his temper and demanded to have his way… he had to prove something. And it wasn't to show her and the world that he was the alpha male who got his way with his woman… it was to prove to himself he could be a good provider, even without someone to show him the way.

"Spencer," Emily sweetly said, she cupped his opposite cheek while the other hand brushed back his hair. "You are not you're father. I love that you want to protect me, but you don't have to prove to me that you're capable of that." She smiled, tears still sprinkled among her lashes. "I already know that."

Unable to form words, Reid let out a hard cough to try and unstick his throat, not wanting to get upset. Emily reached to pull him into a hug, holding him as close to her as possible. He nuzzled his nose into her, breathing in her vanilla scent deeply, her perfume that was like a tropical paradise. It calmed him almost at once.

He eventually let out a scoff. "We've really got to work on talking things out, don't we?"

She laughed through another wave of tears as she pulled away, meeting his gaze. "I am sorry about yesterday. I feel horrible about that. I know I shouldn't be in the field. I've known it for weeks, it's just I know as soon as I stop… it's over. I'll be on desk duty and shut indoors until the baby comes, and then my time in the BAU is done. I'll never do this again. I'll never again have the thrill of bringing down an unsub or the joy of saving a victim in the nick of time. I'm going to miss it… I mean it's not that I've changed my mind… but a little part of me does hate to let it go. I wanted to hang on to it as long as possible."

"I understand," Reid's hand slid down her arms to grasp her delicate one. "It's going to be hard to lose you again, even if you are leaving on your terms. It's got to be even harder for you."

"It shouldn't be, not when I'm about to have something so much better." She said, patting her stomach. "But I'm done now, I can't let something like yesterday happened again, something worse, not after what I went through today."

"I thought the doctor said it was nothing." Reid said, suspicious.

"I didn't know that on the way here." She pointed out. "The whole ride to the hospital, I was terrified… I was so sure I'd done something that hurt the baby… and this was the beginning of a very tragic end. I hated myself. Everything I do, I'm making decisions for two people. Giving up coffee and making sure I get enough rest and exercise and eating a balanced diet, that was so easy… this should have been, too. I'm sorry I was so senseless."

"It wasn't senseless." Reid corrected. "You just wanted to do your job… and like you said and Morgan said, you couldn't have expected what that guy was going to do. But even if you did, it's over now and both of you are fine. We can move on from this and, if something like this ever happens again-"

"We know better for next time." Emily finished, little tickling the apple of his cheek with her thumb. "We're going to be together for a long time, there's going to be a next time."

"It better be a long, _long_ time." Reid murmured. "I love you too much to let you go, I buried you once and I can't do it again, no matter how long we live… in fact, I demand you let me go first."

She quietly chortled. "Well, I can agree to that… as long as you promise it won't be for many decades. You have to be very old and very gray, dying in my arms in our bed, before I ever let you go."

"Okay…" He nodded, thinking for a moment. A crooked smile crossed of his face. "Of course, if I'm very old… I can't even calculate how old you would be-"

"Alright!" She cried, trying to shut him up. Hearing him laugh, a true, happy laugh without a bit of repressed sadness, Emily couldn't help but giggle along, silenced only when Reid leaned down and kissed her. A kiss with all the love and passion he had for her, growing every single day. They both lost themselves in each other for just a moment. The world felt very much right again.


	11. Honest Truth

A Saturday morning in late summer found Emily and Reid sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. He insisted to be present at as many of her appointments as possible. Right now, the room was quiet, with only one other patient present. A young girl about 20 who looked farther along than Emily and – she couldn't help but notice – was here alone.

It didn't necessarily mean there was no father in the picture, but no one cared enough to be here with her. Emily glanced over at her boyfriend, who was reading yet another baby book at his regular pace. He liked to compare and contrast different experts' advice, trying to decide which would be the best method for them. He cared so much about her, determined to be the best father he could be, while at the same time obsessing over her, wanting to make sure she was constantly comfortable. How did she get so lucky?

She took him by surprise as she reached over, claiming his hand with hers. He looked up and glanced over, meeting her brown eyes. She gave him a smile, needing not a word to say how she felt.

Reid returned it, squeezing her grasp warmly before returning to his book. She kept watching, though. One week from today was the anniversary of Emily's return. It felt like a lifetime ago. This time last year, she was trying to come to terms with the fact she might never come home, unable to sleep from the guilt of deceiving her family, along with the pain of losing them… especially him. At least now her lack of sleep was due to the constant karate kicks in her abdomen, which was usually calmed when she rolled over and snuggled closer to Spencer.

Watching him turn the page, she felt pressure in her eyes. She had no idea how she'd get through this without him. Really, how did she get this damn lucky?

"Emily," the nurse called with a chart in her hand, stepping into the room. "We're ready for you."

At once, Reid closed his book and got to his feet, offering his hand to his girlfriend. It wasn't too difficult to stand up yet, but it wasn't easy either. She took his hand to support herself, getting to her feet. Once she was steady, they followed the nurse to the door, stepping into the corridor.

The nurse led them down the hall to an open exam room. She smiled as she let them in. "If you'll change and put on the gown, we'll check your weight and your vitals before Dr. Shandler comes in."

Emily agreed, slipping off her flats first before proceeding to undress herself. Reid took her pants and blouse, both complete with extra elastic for comfort, before helping her slip on the gown. She tied it up herself and begrudgingly stepped on the platform.

"Okay," The nurse said pleasantly as she adjusted scale. Reading the new number, she made a quick note in the chart. "Looks like you've gained five pounds since your last appointment, you're right on schedule."

"I thought I was only supposed to gain a pound a week after the first trimester." Emily said, glancing over at Reid, who probably knew more about this than the all too skinny nurse did.

"Everyone's different." Reid assured, taking the seat in one of the cushioned chairs next to the wall, her clothes in the one beside him. "You're on a healthy diet and you're not gaining too quickly, plus you're still exercising six days a week. Besides, it doesn't matter, you look beautiful."

At that, the nurse gave a light giggle, grabbing the sphygmomanometer as Emily climbed on the table, wiggling to get comfortable. "Oh, he's definitely a keeper."

"That's for sure." Emily smiled, catching his eye, delighted when she saw him blush.

After taking her blood pressure, checking her heart and lungs, the nurse wrote more in the chart. "Alright, that's everything I need." Hooking the pen on the side, she smiled as she flipped the cover closed. "You guys just sit tight and the doctor should be in in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Reid said as she hooked the chart on the door, stepping out. They were finally alone.

"So," Reid said as he watched Emily pull herself back on the exam table. "Today's the big day."

"Yes, sir," Emily nodded. "Hotch and Morgan are already at your apartment, right?"

"They called me right before we left, the landlord let them in without any problems and are moving my belongings as we speak." He assured.

"Rossi and JJ are at at my place and Garcia's waiting at the house to let them in." Emily added. "Goodwill's coming by on Monday to get my furniture and after you drop me off, you're going to help the guys move the furniture you're keeping, correct?"

"Yes, that makes you're only job to unpack little things and order the food." He informed. It would be a long and stressful weekend, but Reid couldn't deny his happiness. His hands linked behind his head as he leaned back. "Can you believe we're finally moving in together?"

"I never thought it would happen." Emily sighed, her hand absentmindedly caressing her stomach. The baby kicked at her in response, as it always did. It was their way of having a conversation. "It took us forever to find the right place… and buying seemed like a medieval torture."

"You said it was wiser to buy a place," Reid informed. "I would have been happy renting."

"Nothing suited what we needed at a decent price." She reminded him. "The best places had a monthly rent higher than an average mortgage rate, it just made more sense to purchase."

"Then why are you so nervous about it?" He wondered. "Are you… having second thoughts about moving in together? Because if you are, we don't have to rush this. I'll call Hotch right now, I'll stay at my place until you're ready-"

"No!" Emily cried. "I want to live together. We practically do already. I guess because everything's happening so fast. I'm afraid I'm overstepping the boundaries and pushing us together too soon."

That brought Reid's mind to a screeching halt. He knew Emily. He knew her very well. As far as he could tell, she wasn't getting cold feet… but this was a delicate situation. The slightest disturbance might shatter everything… and that made him start to rethink something… something he'd been thinking of for a long time. Since Christmas morning, to be exact.

"I don't think we're pushing our boundaries." Reid assured with a smile. "I think everything's perfect, just the way it is."

As he saw the worry lift from her face, he knew he eased her of her burden. It did, however, build up an anxiety in his stomach that he managed to hide from her.

She didn't notice as his hand slipped into his pocket. Confined in darkness, his hand enclosed around the small object that he'd been carrying around for the last few weeks. A small blue navy blue box, with something very precious inside. He'd been trying to find the right time to pull it out, but nothing had seemed right. Apparently, the right time wasn't coming around very soon.

The door opened a second time and a middle aged woman stepped in with a kind smile. "The Prentiss-Reid team, how's my favorite parenting couple this morning?"

"A little tired, but that might be because I didn't eat breakfast." Reid answered, sitting up.

Dr. Shandler paused a moment while grabbing the chart. "Actually, I was more interested in the mother's condition, but thank you for sharing. How are you today, Emily?"

"Not too badly, a little tired." Emily said, swinging her legs over to lie on the table.

"Any nausea?" She question.

"Just a little in the mornings, for the most part I've been pretty comfortable."

"If she eats pickles, though, she does vomit almost immediately and then she's pretty much nausea for the rest of the day." Reid filled in quickly.

"Thank you, that's good to know." Dr. Shandler said, writing the findings down. "How's the baby's movements?"

"About the same, maybe a little more." Emily replied. "It typically likes to kick between midnight and dawn, that's when they're most powerful."

"Any discharge or bleeding?" She wondered, looking up with concern. This was very important.

"None whatsoever." Emily confidently replied. "And the Braxton Hicks contractions seem to have disappeared, everything's pretty calm, except for the kicking."

"That's good, that's very good." She answered. Quickly, the doctor wrote all this information down. "And, how are you Emily, in general? Are you dealing with this okay? You mentioned you were tired."

"Mostly just from being kept up at night." She answered. "I've been taking it a lot easier at work, and I am quitting after the baby's born, so basically I'm just wrapping everything up." She smiled over at her boyfriend. "Spencer's been keeping an eye on my needs; he makes sure I'm happy."

"Well, thank goodness for that." The doctor smiled at him. She had a tendency to treat Reid like a child, seeing as how she and Emily were around the same age and he so much younger. Most people treated him like a kid and he hated that… except Emily. One reason why he loved her so much. "Any questions? Any concerns?"

Emily shook her head. "No, all three of us are fine. To be honest, I've been fairly comfortable."

"That's excellent." Setting the chart down, she went to her tray of instruments. "Enjoy it while you can, the third trimester is not too far away. Okay, everything looks very good. Your weight is right around where it should be, your blood pressure is right where I like it. Your urine sample from your last appointment was fine, a little sugar high, but that's not uncommon. We'll need another sample before you leave today, and get that checked. For now, let's start your exam."

Reid watched with interested as Emily was measured, the size of her stomach right on schedule. "You're carrying pretty wide." Shandler mentioned as she rolled the tape back up. "Low, too. That can sometimes be an indication of what you're having. Speaking of which, provided the baby's in a good position, we should find that out today. Anyone want to venture a guess?"

"Oh, we're not concerned about that." Reid answered.

Emily looked at him in surprise as the doctor guided her to lie back down. "We're not?"

"No," Reid shook his head. "Our only concern is that the baby is happy and healthy."

"Speak for yourself," Emily cried, shocked he just assumed she'd agree with him. "I want to know what it is as soon as possible."

"But that will take the mystery out of it." Reid argued. "It's nice to be surprised."

Dr. Shandler was trying not to laugh as she prodded and checked Emily's abdomen, no doubt disturbing the precious cargo inside. She had a suspicion these little disputes were no uncommon with this couple.

"It's going to be just as much as a surprise to find out now as it would the day it's born, only a little sooner." She pointed out. "Besides, we have to get the nursery ready for it, shouldn't we know what we're preparing for?"

"Firstly, it's very easy to arrange a non-gender specific room ahead of time. There are several techniques and colors that are common to use. Not to mention, society suggests which styles are gender specific, we don't need to conform our child to customs of modern society. Before 1930, blue was more associated with girls while pink was for boys. Who's to know if those colors should switch back to their originals, or if new colors take the place entirely."

"Well, you can paint the room in neon orange for all I care, I still want to know now." She looked over at the doctor. "That's not going to be a problem is it?"

"Not at all," She shook her head, finishing her exam and satisfied with the results. "We'll do your ultrasound so you both can see, and then Spencer can wait for you in the waiting room while we finish up and change. I can tell you then. I like to have a few minutes alone with the mothers anyway, for privacy."

"Is that alright with you?" Emily turned to him in question.

"I can agree with that." He nodded. "I don't want to force you to wait, we all know you have problems with will power as it is."

"Please," She scoffed, "if you had any will power, we probably wouldn't be here right now."

"And I think with that comment, Emily's wins this round, but you can pick up on Round 2 when we're finished." Dr. Shandler said as she grabbed her stool to sit, sliding the ultrasound machine over. "Alright, Emily, if you can lift up your gown."

She did as told, raising it up to rest just below her chest. Shandler took a squeeze bottle of a light blue substance, squirting a generous amount on her stomach. Transducer in hand, she started ghosting it along the gel. After some time, the picture finally came through, appearing on the screen for everyone to see.

Even after so many months, Reid and Emily could not get tired of that sound. The thumping, fluttering beat of their baby's heart. A few months before, the doctor had put the sonogram on a DVD for them, which Reid found himself watching about once a week… it just couldn't get old.

For a while, all they did was watch while the doctor did her work. It was amazing, seeing their baby on the screen like their child was some famous TV star. The way it lifted its little hand was almost like it was waving at them.

The doctor recited the baby's measurements and the appearance of all the organs, showing them the baby from different angles. Just like Emily, the baby was doing just fine. Happy and healthy, exactly as they wanted.

"And…" Dr. Shandler took a few moments, giving a smile. "Yep… we can definitely see the baby's sex this time."

Emily was desperate to hear what it was, wanting to know right that very second. She couldn't understand why Reid wanted it to be some big mystery.

"Are you sure you don't want to know?" She wondered, giving him her best pleading expression. Sure she would know in a few minutes, but she wanted to share this with him now, and get to spend the next four months preparing for him or her.

However, he didn't answer right away. Reid continued to stare at the screen with an unsure expression on his face. Emily could tell, he wanted to know, too.

"No," He finally answered. "No, I want to wait."

"Alright," She replied. "But don't come crying to me in a few hours if you're being eaten away at not knowing. You've made your choice, you're going to live with it."

"Fair enough," Reid said, standing up to press a kiss on her forehead. "Is that all?"

"Yep," the doctor said, taking a screenshot and typing a command to print out a new picture for them. "Everything is as good as it can be. I just need Emily's sample and we'll make an appointment for four weeks from now."

She handed the picture to the expectant father. Reid looked it over proudly a moment before turning back to the doctor. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, we'll see you next month." She said, giving him a friendly smile. He caught Emily's eye one more time before heading to the door, stepping out and leaving the women alone.

Emily cleaned herself and did her business in the bathroom. Once everything was completed, she started to change back into her clothes, Dr. Shandler watching her with question.

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" She asked, her voice low and gentle, as if she didn't want to scare her off.

Pulling on her maternity pants gave Emily the opportunity to pause a moment. "What do you mean?" She asked after a minute.

"Emily, I see a lot of patients during the week. All kinds of mothers come through here, ranging from ones half way through high school to ones older than you… I know how to read my girls. Something's on your mind, and I suspect it's something you don't want to say in front of your boyfriend. Is there something wrong?"

The woman could read human behavior as well as anyone on the team. Emily guessed there was a certain amount of profiling that went into her line of work. As she pulled her blouse on, she turned to take one of the chairs, getting comfortable again. Dr. Shandler followed suit.

"I'm not sure it's something you can help me with." She explained.

"Well, I might be here for your health and your baby's health, but I'm also a woman." She mentioned. "I've got kids and a man and a job that I've got to balance, maybe I can at least offer advice."

That put her at ease. She didn't feel quite so self-conscious now, talking about this. Besides, Dr. Shandler didn't know Reid as well as her friends did. If she gave Emily advice, it was less likely to be bias.

"Spencer and I are moving in together today." She began.

"Congratulations." She exclaimed. "Is he moving into your place or…"

"We bought a house, actually." She clarified. "It's a great place. Not too big, but enough room for us and the baby… maybe even another one later, if we choose. We'll be comfortable and both of us can have our own space if we need it."

"Oh, well, that's important." The doctor indicated. "You need enough room where you can get away from each other from time to time."

With Reid working at the BAU, she didn't suspect that would be too much of a problem. It didn't matter, though, that wasn't what was bothering her.

"The thing is… we have known each other for a long time, but… we haven't been together that long. And we had a bit of a strained relationship when I came ba-… right before we started dating. Things have been happening kind of fast, especially since we got pregnant."

"And you're starting to get cold feet?" She questioned.

Emily disagreed. "That's just it… I'm not getting cold feet. Now, I'm not going to lie, I don't typically go slowly and take a safe route before jumping. I've had a tendency to dive in too quickly and I've paid dearly for it at times. But this time, it's different. I don't feel we're going too fast. In fact… I feel like we're moving too slowly."

Shandler gave a wide smile at that. "You want to get married, don't you?"

Emily was almost ashamed to admit it. She'd been so commitment phobic with her previous relationships. Now she'd flit off to Vegas and seal the deal this very moment, if Reid was willing.

Hanging her head a bit, Emily nodded. "Yeah."

"And Spencer doesn't want to?" Shandler needed illuminated.

"I'm not sure… I know he doesn't not want to, he did mention getting married before, but that was before we got pregnant… and he said we'd wait about two years. So, I'm not sure he wants to do it now."

"Hmm," Her doctor said, considering this. "Well… let me ask you a question. Are you sure you're not just nesting?"

Confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you're having this baby, you're trying to build a warm, secure environment for it to live in. How can you be sure this isn't just your instincts telling you marrying Spencer will secure everything?"

Truthfully, Emily wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Because… I love him."

"Yes, you love him, but that's a different concept." Shandler explained. "Look, I'm not a therapist, but I've dealt with my share of unwed mothers. Some got married just because of the baby, and it didn't matter if they loved each other or not. Dealing with the stress of getting married and having a baby is sometimes too much for a couple to handle."

"So… you're saying I should forget about it for a while?" She asked.

"I can't tell you what to do. As I said, I'm not a psychiatrist. I'm also your doctor, which means I can't tell you what you should do, only give you the best possible advice I can. But from that little spat I just heard between you two," She gave a laugh, "I can tell you love each other very much. No one argues like that without sparking a real fight unless they truly care about each other. I think what you should do is bring this up to your boyfriend and talk it out with him. You might find getting married as soon as possible is the right thing… but you also might learn some new things about him and yourself and what you both are ready for."

She had a point, and exactly what Emily needed to hear. A quick answer to satisfy her wouldn't have done any good, and her friends would just be pushing her to the altar, just to see their friends reach that famous happy ending. What she needed was what everyone needed and so rarely would accept. The honest truth, and that truth was to get over her pride and talk it out with Spencer. That was the basis of the one major argument they tended to have, unable to open up to each other.

She just hoped this wouldn't spark a real fight. Hoisting herself out of her seat, Emily took a deep breath. "Thank you, I appreciate you listening to me."

"What are obstetricians for?" She said, leading her over to the door. "Besides delivering healthy babies, that is. I mean, we have to fill in these nine months while we're waiting for the exciting part, right?"

Emily laughed, feeling a bit better. "You should have a double specialty, reproductive therapist."

"Believe it or not, most mothers don't have serious problems like you. Their biggest concerns are the Fung shui of the furniture in the nursery or if medium baby blue is more calming to their child than light baby blue. And with that in mind…" Her hand on the door knob, she turned to Emily with a wide smile. "I do believe we have one more thing to discuss before I let you go."

* * *

><p>Emily's heart was soaring as she headed back down the hall. She knew. She finally knew what her precious little baby was, and now she could fully prepare for it. The first time she felt a kick, Emily felt the bond between her and baby strengthen. Today she felt it grow even more. This little thing felt like a real person now… and in a few months, it would be.<p>

Stepping back out, there were a few more mothers waiting to be seen, two of which had their nervous husbands at their side. Emily found Reid in one chair away from the group, his head down and his leg tapping a mile a minute.

Worried that something was wrong, she walked over, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Spencer?"

Startled, he stood up at once, meeting her eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked, worried.

Reid opened his mouth, about to speak, but he stopped, closing it again. He took a long swallow, watching her face for a moment, as if trying to read her.

"What is it?" She asked, wondering if he suspected the conversation she and her doctor had just had. Emily suddenly became frightened. She planned to take heed to Shandler's advice, but this weekend would be stressful enough, she wanted to wait a few days, when everything calmed down. The last place she wanted to discuss it was right here, in a strange place, with all these strangers watching.

For a second time, he opened his mouth, seeming more determined to speak up. But at the last second stopped, finally shaking his head.

"No," he said again, looking away. "I want to wait."

With a chuckle, she took Reid's hand. She had a feeling these next few months were going to be even longer for him… if he could make it that long. Pressing a kiss on his cheek, she started leading him towards the door, needing to continue their busy day.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know, you're all dying to know what the baby is, but I didn't want to just reveal it without any build up. Where's the fun in that? I promise, I'm not going to string you along until the birth, you'll find out soon. :)


	12. Steps

"And this," Emily said as she opened the door wide, "is going to be the baby's room."

"Oh," Garcia sighed as she stepped in. At the moment, there wasn't much here to suggest anything but an empty space, but already she could see so much more. The way the light poured in through the windows; it must look spectacular in the morning sun. There was a beautiful view of the neighborhood through two windows facing the door, while the one on the perpendicular wall revealing the peaceful city in the distance.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed, turning to her friend.

"Isn't it?" Emily smiled, joining her in the room. She went over to the solo window, stretching her arms out a bit. "I thought the crib would go perfectly here, where the baby can watch the sun come up. The changing table will go here and the dresser along that wall." She rushed to the other side, standing closer to the corner, farthest from the door. "I'd like Morgan to build me some shelves for this wall and then right here," She indicated her spot, "I think is just right for a rocking chair."

Garcia squealed. "Oh, I can already picture it. Em, it's going to be so gorgeous… but I am wondering what we'll be painting this room."

Emily knew she, as well as the rest of the team, were anxious to know what little bundle they were expecting. "Well… actually… I did find out this morning."

She gasped, "Really? Well, don't hold me in suspense! What is it?"

"Mmm," Emily cringed, "to be honest, Reid wants to be surprised… I'm not so sure I should be blabbing about this to everyone. It's not really fair."

"Oh, come on!" Garcia whined. "Okay, just tell me this. Is it… what I suspect it is?"

She waited in desperation, searching for some tell-tale sign, but Emily was a rock. Finally, she conceded to her friend, shaking her head with a smile. "Nope, sorry."

Again, she squealed, rushing over to give her a hug. "Don't you be dare be sorry, I'm so excited! And I think this is even better!"

Emily laughed along with her, trying to ignore the fact she felt like crying over it, too. There was no reason for it. The slightest bit of emotion, good or bad, made her want to burst into tears. It was really annoying.

"Now remember," Emily said, holding back tears as Garcia released her. "Don't say a word of this to Reid."

"I won't," She promised. "At no point will my knowledge of the mythical spawn of Dr. Reid cross my lips. But how do you feel about all this? Are you happy?"

"Funny you should say that," She said. "I didn't think I had a preference, but now that I know…" She heaved a sigh with a content smile, "I realize this is exactly what I was hoping for… not that I wouldn't have been just as happy with a-"

"Hello?" Morgan's voice called from downstairs. "Anybody here, or are you girls hiding so you don't have to help?"

"Looks like our burly moving men are back, along with your boy wonder." She smiled.

Emily gave a laugh. "I guess we'd better get down there."

Coming down the back steps, the girls arrived in the kitchen to find Reid and Morgan arguing.

"You did that on purpose." Morgan grumbled as he took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs, delivered yesterday with the rest of the new furniture.

"Morgan, you let go of the box without warning me!" Reid cried, out of breath. He sat down on a very large box deposited in the middle of the kitchen, trying to catch his breath.

"What is going on down here?" Garcia exclaimed, looking around. "I don't think all of these negative fighting noises are appropriate for unborn ears, gentleman."

Morgan replied with another groan, "Pretty Boy over there dropped that box of books on my foot. What the hell do you need so many damn books for, in this day and age? You'd be saving me a sore back and a broken toe if you had a damn Nook."

"Uh, remember who you're talking to, Morgan." Emily advised as she walked over to greet her boyfriend, kissing him on the side of his head. "I was just showing Pen some of my ideas for the nursery."

"Really, what do you think?" Reid wondered as he took Emily's hand, her other resting on her stomach.

"Gorgeous!" She declared. "The whole house is beautiful, I think it's perfect for you guys."

"Thanks," Emily said as the back door opened and Hotch appeared; in his arms was a rather heavy box, which made pushing open the door difficult. Quickly, Garcia rushed over to help him inside.

"Okay, that's the last of this load." He huffed as he set the heavy bundle onto the floor beside Reid. "I think we'll be able to get the rest in one more trip, and then we'll be done."

"JJ and Rossi called me right before we got here." Reid said. "They're leaving the brownstone now on their last trip, they should be here pretty soon."

"Great, and then we'll be finished!" Emily happily exclaimed. "I can't thank you guys enough for helping us with this. I feel so guilty I couldn't pitch in."

"Yeah, but you're having a baby, that's a pretty good excuse." Hotch said, claiming one of the other chairs, needing a short break before they got back on the road. "So, you guys had a doctor's appointment this morning, how did that go?"

Reid got up at that moment, heading to a box on the counter with _Dishes_ scribbled on the side in his sloppy handwriting. Carefully, he opened it and extracted a few glasses wrapped in newspaper, unbundling them and taking them over to the new sink. As he did this, he replied, "As good as we can hope. Emily's progressing on schedule and the baby's growing at a normal, steady rate. We couldn't be happier about it."

"You're past the halfway mark, aren't you, Prentiss?" Hotch questioned with a slight smile. "If I recall, you've reached an important milestone… did you learn anything today?"

Emily grinned. "Yes, I found out this morning."

"Found out what?" Morgan asked.

"The sex of the baby." She explained.

"Alright!" He cried, just as excited as Hotch. "Well, Prentiss, don't keep us in suspense. What are we having?"

Reid brought two tall glasses of cold water over, handing it to each of the men at his table. "Actually, I don't want to know so Emily's not allowed to say."

Fortunately, he didn't notice Garcia's shifty eyes. Morgan scoffed at that. "That's not fair, Reid. Just 'cause you don't want to know, why should the rest of us suffer?"

"Because I'm the father, Morgan." Reid said, getting his own glass of water.

Turning to him, Emily replied. "I'm the mother, Spencer, I outrank you. If they want to know, I don't see any reason we should keep them in suspense. They're a part of this, too."

Not that he wanted to keep his friends out of the loop, but he liked the idea of the anonymity of the whole thing. Regrettably, he was outnumbered. If they didn't learn it now, they were going to learn it later. With a roll of his eyes, he griped, "Fine, but no one better tell me."

"So?" Morgan smiled, "What are we waiting for?"

Leaning down, Emily cupped her hand and whispered in his ear. It was exactly what Morgan had predicted, giving a beaming grin at his longtime partner. "That's fantastic Prentiss, I'm so happy for you."

"I want to know, what is it?" Hotch questioned.

"It's exactly what you thought the other day when we were talking." Emily informed.

Hotch exclaimed, "That's great, Emily, I bet you're really excited."

"I am," She sighed. She felt like her energy was starting to fade and needed to sit down. Walking past Morgan, she carefully took a seat. "Spencer, would you mind getting me some water, too?"

Reid didn't seem to hear her at first. He was staring down in his full glass, straight through the liquid, like his eyes were a pointed laser beam. In a flash, he turned around and searched for Emily a moment, finding her eyes. "Okay, I want to know."

"Really?" She asked, unsure.

Hesitating a moment, he backed off, shaking his head and turning away. "No… no, I'll wait. Waiting is better."

With a chuckle, she leaned on her hand. If the next twenty weeks were going to be like this, Emily was fairly certain she would go insane.

"So, this is a pretty big step for you guys." Garcia said, joining the others at the table. "Buying a house, moving in together."

"It's not that big a deal." Emily said. "Spencer… water? Please?"

"Oh," He said, grabbing another glass. "Sorry."

"Are you kidding, it's huge!" Morgan said before taking another sip. "Honestly, I didn't expect you guys to do it so soon."

"Well, with the baby coming, what else were we supposed to do?" Reid wondered. He brought the glass to Emily who accepted it with one of those warm, loving smiles he adored so much. He couldn't wait for the others to leave tonight, and he could just be alone with her in their home… though he'd probably be too exhausted to do anything but fall into her arms and go right to sleep.

Morgan shrugged. "You guys haven't been together that long… I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I thought trying to live together would be too much, especially with a baby."

"Our only other choice was sharing custody of the baby between our homes." Reid debated. "We were spending every night trading off which apartment we would sleep at before, we'd be doing that when the baby's born. Cohabitation just made more sense."

"It's not just about convenience." Emily added. Reid always had a way of making things sound so scientific and cold. She knew it was because he wasn't very open about his emotions. To hear him tell it, they were choosing the path of most benefit. "We love each other, we want to share our lives together. We really don't like being apart. I mean, this was where we were heading anyway, so, truly, it's not that big a deal."

"Gee, to hear you talk about it, you two should be getting married." Garcia said with a smile.

Immediately, she regretted it. There was suddenly a large elephant in the room which no one wanted to acknowledge.

"Well, I'm getting hungry." Emily said, starting to get out of her chair. She wasn't ready to have this conversation, especially with her friends around. She barely wanted to talk about it with her doctor today.

At that moment, the back door opened with JJ and Rossi coming in. Rossi carried a few small boxes while JJ had a couple bags of laundry. "Sorry we're late, I accidentally took a wrong turn. I swore, I thought you guys said you lived on Chestnut Street. What's going on?"

"Uh…" Reid said, getting out of his chair. "Garica mentioned something about Emily and me getting married."

He didn't want to talk about it either, but now that it was out, trying to shove it back in would do more harm than good. It wasn't something he was determined to avoid, anyway… not after what he'd been planning. And if he could talk about it… maybe he'd learn Emily felt the same way he did.

"Oh," JJ said, setting the bag against the wall. "That's, uh… interesting."

Rossi, who always had a knack for helping his friends in difficult times, said, "Are you guys going to get married?"

Opening one of the cabinets, Emily pulled down a can of Pringles she'd unpacked earlier that afternoon prior to giving Garcia her tour. "Well… we talked about it once or twice… but that was before the baby."

"You guys haven't talked about it at all?" Hotch questioned.

"No, I brought up the idea of moving in together… but the subject of marriage never came up." Reid gave a shrug. "I didn't expect we'd talk about it today, anyway."

"I really don't think it's that important." Emily said as she turned to her friends.

The rest of the group looked at her surprised and interest, curious to her thinking. Reid, however, struggled to keep his disappointment inside, his hands going into his pockets nervously. His one hand clutched onto that box again.

"How so?" Morgan wondered.

"Well… JJ can back me up here. I mean, she and Will just got married and Henry's almost three." Emily said, distracting her eyes by opening her snack. "It's just… marriage is complicated, even if you don't have a wedding, and there's no way my mother would let me get away without having a wedding. I don't know, we have enough to deal with right now. Pregnancy and finishing up work and moving in… it's a lot to take. And then after this, we're going to actually have a baby to take care of. I don't think putting that kind of stress on us right now is the right idea."

"Yeah," JJ nodded. "I can appreciate that, better than anyone here. Will and I got married when we were ready, not because we felt we had to. I think it's smart."

"So… you don't ever want to get married?" Reid asked, hoping his disappointment didn't sound in his voice. He wanted it to merely sound quizzical.

Emily looked across the kitchen and found his gaze. His beautiful hazel eyes that she hoped every day would be reflected in their baby. Looking into those loving eyes, she felt like they were the only two people in the room. "I didn't say 'ever'. Just not now… neither of us want to get married now and that's what right for us. We love each other, Spencer… that's all we need."

He wasn't able to tell and neither were the others, but Emily noticed how hollow her words sounded. It was such a lie. She did want to marry him. Not because they had a baby coming but because she loved him… besides their child born happy and healthy, there was nothing Emily wanted more, to go from being Agent Emily Prentiss to Mrs. Emily Reid… it had such a ring to it.

Reid smiled, "You're right, that's all we need."

"Guys, we're sorry, you should have talked about this by yourselves." Garcia said timidly.

"We had to talk about it eventually." Emily shrugged. "Better now than later… and now it's out of the way."

"Exactly," Reid tried to smile, but all of them could see it was forced. He moved away from the table and walked through the kitchen. "You know, I got sweat all over this shirt, I'm just going to change it before we head out for the last load. I'll meet you guys outside."

"Sure," Morgan carefully replied, glancing at Hotch with concern as he got up. "Take your time kid."

"Thanks," Reid said, grabbing one of the bags of laundry JJ had dragged in. He moved through the group, nodding in acknowledgement to Emily as he walked past her to the stairs. She watched him with worry, still clutching her can of chips, not nearly as hungry anymore.

"Sweetie," Garcia muttered. "Do you think… he was hoping for a different answer?"

She didn't know how to answer that. JJ urged her, "You'd better go up and talk to him."

In complete agreement, Emily set her snack down and walked over to the steps, hurrying to the second floor as fast as her growing body would allow.

* * *

><p>Perhaps it wasn't a total waste. At least he knew he'd get to use it someday… maybe. Reid sat on the edge of the bed, hunched over as he stared at box in his hands, removed from the inside of his pocket, the lid flipped open to reveal the treasure inside. A silver ring with a princess cut diamond, two smaller jewels sparkled on either side of the center gem. Blue topaz; the birthstone for December, when the baby was due.<p>

It was much more extravagant than Reid knew he should spend, but Emily was more precious to him than all the diamonds in Africa. He wanted her to have the best. Then again, he could have spent every penny he owned, including what he'd paid as his half of the house's down payment, and it still wouldn't be close to what she deserved… but it said everything about how he felt about her, as well as the baby. Hearing she wanted to wait, that she found it wasn't necessary to get married… it was heart breaking. He should have asked her when he had the chance. Now, she'd think he was doing it because he thought he had to, and she didn't want to right now anyway.

"Spencer," Emily softly called from the doorway of their new bedroom. "Are you okay?"

Instantly, Reid closed the lid, careful not to make it snap. He slowly slid it out of sight, back into his pants pocket. He turned back to Emily, giving her a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine… just sitting a minute. Trying out the new bed a little."

With a smile, she walked into the room, going over to the other side. She climbed on, letting out a sigh. "This bed is so comfortable. The mattress, the new sheet set, the pillows, I definitely think we made the right choice."

Reid climbed onto the bed so as to lie beside her. He smiled, inching closer to her, nestling in the pillows. "Not only does it feel satisfactory, but it's also the smarter choice. A softer bed can more beneficial for a sore back, ensuring a better REM cycle, which makes for a more restful sleep." He patted her stomach over her peasant maternity blouse. "You need all the rest you can get."

"Do you think Hotch and Morgan would be mad if they had to get the last load themselves?" Emily wondered, her hand running lovingly along the fabric of his shirt, stroking his chest. "I'm ready to just lay here in your arms and fall deeply asleep."

"I don't think that would be very fair to them." He said, resting his head on the pillow, "but I like you're thinking."

She giggled, reaching up to stroke through his hair. So soft, yet tangled from a long day of manual labor. She watched as his eyes closed, savoring the feel of her soft fingers in his hair. "Are you upset about what I said?"

"No," Reid said, opening his eyes again. "I agree. It would be too stressful right now to get married. We love each other, what more would a piece of paper from the District of Columbia prove?"

"Spencer," She urged, adjusting herself a bit on her other arm, facing him. Reid opened his eyes to face her. "You know me saying that is not a reflection on how I feel about you… I'd love to marry you. When we get married, I know we will be very happy together. But there's a lot going on right now, we have a lot more stress than we know how to deal with, marriage is just going to add to that. I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into this… and I don't want to feel like I trapped you. Staying as we are doesn't weaken what we have, right?"

He nodded and smiled. "You are correct."

"I mean, this works for us. And if it works, why mess with it?" She wondered, unsure why she was still talking. She'd made her point, she didn't have to keep going on with things she was forcing herself to agree with just to make him feel better. "We shouldn't progress just to appease people or because we think that's what everyone else would do."

"Emily," Reid urged, reaching up to cup her cheeks. "I completely agree. I know you love me and I love you. Marriage is just a state of being. We're together because we want to, nothing is forcing that… if we're happy and we love each other, than nothing else matters."

As much as she wanted to tell him the truth, she was glad she'd put his mind at ease. "You're a wonderful man, Spencer Reid. After all the horrible things I've done, I don't know why I'm lucky enough to have you, but I am so grateful I do. You are the love of my life and you are going to be a wonderful father to our baby."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Emily exclaimed. "You've always had a way with me, even long before I fell for you, why wouldn't you have the same knack with her?"

Emily hadn't even realized what she'd done at first. As Reid's expression went from happy and pleased to shocked, she felt her jaw drop. She'd let it slip… she couldn't believe she'd been so careless.

"What did you just say?" He asked, sitting up to get a better look at her.

"Nothing," She said, shaking her head. "I… I said you're going to be a good father… and then I stopped talking."

"No," Reid said sternly. "You said… I would have the same effect… on her." He stared at her in astonishment for a long time, like his genius brain was suddenly having trouble processing information. "Are we having a girl?"

"I didn't mean to say that, Spencer, I swear!" Cried Emily, sitting up with him.

"Emily…" He urged. He needed confirmation. "Are we having a girl?"

Mortified, she nodded. "Yes."

He couldn't speak for several minutes, just letting this sink it. He had loved this baby from the very beginning, but everything suddenly changed, like the tilt of the universe shifted and Reid's life was different forever. This baby… it felt so real now. His child was no longer a metaphor, but a real living being. His baby… his daughter.

"I can't believe this," He said, and Emily was relieved to see him smile. "We're having a girl."

"I am so sorry," She begged him to understand, taking his hand. "I thought I'd be a lot more careful than that, I know you wanted to be surprised-"

"No, no, Emily… it's okay," He said, feeling so out of breath with joy. "We both know I wasn't going to make it to the end of the pregnancy to find out… and I'm a lot happier knowing."

Emily smiled. "You're not disappointed, are you?"

"No!" He cried, looking to her again. "I mean, I'd have been so happy with a boy… but I love the idea of a little girl." He looked to the ceiling and Emily felt her heart pound as she saw his eyes glisten. "We're having a little girl."

She couldn't resist him. Her other hand rested behind his head, pulling him back down to Earth where she placed a sweet, heavy kiss on him. Her heart skipped a beat as he moaned contently into their kiss, his one hand stroking along her belly, feeling the baby kick a few times at the feel. His little girl, growing stronger every day. He was so excited to meet her.

As their lips parted, Reid leaned against her brow, unable to stop his smile. "I can't believe we're having a girl."

"What do you think she'll be like?" Emily wondered with a dreamy gaze.

"Well," He murmured, "if she's half as beautiful and amazing as her mother, I believe she'll be an outstanding woman someday."

Emily wanted to cry hearing that. "You really believe that?"

"Absolutely, I do." He nodded, brushing back her hair from her glowing face. "She'll be gorgeous and clever and oh so brave. No doubt one day some unsuspecting soul will take one look at her and… lose his heart forever."

With a sexy simper, Emily put her arm around him, holding him close as she whispered. "Poor fool, he'll never know what hit him."

She brought him into another long, loving kiss, even better than the last one. Unbeknownst to the other, they felt much more at ease. They didn't need to get married, not right now. The point was that they loved each other, now and always, and they loved their baby. When all was said and done, that really was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>AN: Judging by some of the reviews I've gotten, I don't think you guys will be too disappointed she's having a girl.

For the record, I don't know if it's JJ and Will who's getting married on the finale. I just have a feeling it is, so that's why I included it. I just wanted to point that out.


	13. Las Vegas

It was much earlier than Emily wanted to be up, but she didn't have a choice today. Slowly, she finished packing her bags, making sure she had a wide range of clothing to wear, enough to cover the wide spectrum of heat and weather. With Emily's fluctuating hormones, it was hard to tell how she'd be feeling from one moment to next. There were times she'd be sweltering hot, then shivering with cold in less than a minute.

The shower turned off in the master bath. Emily decided to pack one more sweater. After a moment rifling through her closet, she chose a cardigan, something she could easily carry with her. She sat on the edge of the bed, folding it up to put neatly into her bag, and caught the gaze of a pair of wide green eyes, staring at her with intensity and longing.

"Don't look at me like that." Emily muttered to Sergio, sitting at the foot of the bed. He was a very intuitive animal and was able to tell she was leaving for a period of time, his tail twitching back and forth with agitation. "You'll survive a few days on your own. Aunt Penelope is going to stop by every morning to feed you, you'll be just fine."

The sleek black cat flexed his paws, but continued his piercing stare. He adored his new home, with so much more room and a nice yard to relax and explore. Ever since he was a kitten, though, he didn't like it when his family left him alone, especially when Emily went. She was spending a lot more cases in town with Garcia lately, so he liked that she was home every night for the most part. He was not going to be happy with the next few nights. She gave a chortle as she put the last sweater into her bag. Hopefully, he'd take to the lack of attention when the new baby came.

The bathroom door opened and Reid stepped into the room with a towel around his waist. Another was in his arms, ruffling over his wet hair to absorb any excess water. Spotting this, Sergio leapt off the bed to greet him, nuzzling and curling himself around his legs.

Emily stole a glance at Reid's half naked form as she zipped up her bag. Even after all this time, Reid didn't like when she stared at him, especially when he was undressed, but she couldn't help it. She pretended to look away as he pulled the towel off his head, his damp hair messed and tousled, making him look twice a sexy as when he was clean and pressed in his daily attire.

"Almost packed?" He asked kindly, looking over her progress. Most of the supplies and contents she'd set on the bed earlier were out of sight, in her two suitcases, ready to be loaded into the car.

"Mm hmm," She hummed, giving a nod. She grabbed the last few items; her bag of toiletries and the book of baby names she'd been slaving over since they learned they were having a girl. She slipped the small bag into the other suitcase and closed it up, setting the book on top.

Concerned, Reid walked over to her. "Em… what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said. She tried to give him a convincing smile, but it could no more have fooled a the cat than it could her profiler boyfriend.

"Emily," Reid said, going to sit beside her. His soft, slightly pruned hand took hers, trying to get her to look at him. "What is it? Don't you feel well? You can tell me."

She'd been feeling this way for days, but so far had managed to put on a brave face. Now, with it imminently upon her, Emily couldn't hide anymore. She didn't want to disappoint him, because she knew how excited he was, but she was so nervous. This was something she'd never experienced before… what if everything went wrong? What would that do to them?

"I'm just… a little uneasy." She admitted, looking over at him, squeezing his hand in return. "I'm so afraid your mother's not going to like me."

"Emily, I've been telling you over and over, everything's going to be okay." He said. "I've told my mother all about you, about how close we are and how much we love each other. I think she's looking forward to meeting you."

"Yes, but you conveniently left out the fact that I'm pregnant." Emily mentioned. "I'm almost 26 weeks along, that's not just pregnant, that's very pregnant."

"I thought it would be better to tell my mother this in person." Reid explained. "I'm just not sure how she'll respond and, in my opinion, it would go more smoothly if not only it was done in person, but if we do it together."

"Yeah, I know, and you're right." She muttered. "Boy, I wish we could just get it over with as quickly as when we told my mother."

Reid chuckled. "We told your mother over the phone, and the only reason I agreed to that is because she's in Moscow until early November."

"Admit it, though. You know we dodged a bullet." She grinned. "The last thing I want is for my mother to butt in where she's not wanted, as usual. It's bad enough she'll probably do that once the baby comes."

Reid put his arm around her. Emily heaved a sigh as he pulled her in, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. She breathed in his shower fresh smell, wanting rip that towel away and just wrap him around her like a warm blanket.

"I know you're worried, and that's natural, but trust me when I say it's going to be alright. I love my mother very much, and it pains me that most people can't see what a wonderful person she is because of her illness."

Her head instantly shot up. "Spencer, if you think I'm nervous because she's schizophrenic, you're wrong. I'm not bothered by that in the slightest."

"I know," He said. "What I'm saying is I know my mother, probably better than anyone… probably almost as well as I know you, and believe me when I say I think she's going to love you. She's going to accept you because I love you and trust you so much. You don't have anything to worry about."

"And the baby?" Emily wondered, stroking along her stomach. It was getting awfully big now. Daily tasks had become difficult and awkward. "What if she gets upset? Sure, she might think I'm fine for you as a girlfriend, but finding out I'm carrying your potentially genius offspring, her opinion could definitely change."

She let out a loving sigh as he kissed the top of her head. She loved it when he did that. "Believe it or not… I'm a little worried about that, too."

"Oh, good," She complained. "That makes me feel better."

He urgently continued. "If she doesn't accept this, than that's fine. We'll still have our life here and it will be wonderful… I just hope she does accept it because I would like her to be a part of our family."

Emily was almost jealous at how close he was with his mother. "I'd like that, too." She reached over to brush his further cheek, "She's responsible for an exceptional young man, I'm sure she'd be a very loving grandmother."

He smiled, looking away modestly. His eyes looked down, finding the fuzzy cat was rolling playfully over his feet, snuggling against him. "What are you doing?" He chuckled, clutching his towel protectively as he leaned down to pet him.

"He loves when people are fresh out of the shower." Emily said with a laugh. "I think he likes how soft our skin feels when it's newly clean.

Reid gave the cat one more stroke before he stood up, scooting the feline away. "I'm going to get dressed and finish getting ready, then I'll put our bags in the car. We have about a half an hour before we have to leave. If you're finished packing, you could try to take a nap."

Though she knew she was too nervous to sleep, a little rest was probably a good idea. Reid set her bags onto the floor to clear her side, watching as she carefully lay down on her left side, the only position she could sleep comfortably in. Still clutching the towel, he walked over and pressed another kiss to her temple, watching as she sighed and her eyes closed.

Reid headed back into the bathroom. Emily lay there, breathing peacefully as all the worries ran through her mind. Her hand massaged over her stomach again, feeling her daughter move inside in response; a little game they would play. Every move she made, Emily couldn't help but dream of the day she first held her.

Sergio watched her a moment, sensing his human mother needed a little comfort. He hopped elegantly on the bed and nestled against her, right in the crook at the top of her stomach, curling into a ball. She smiled and began to stroke along his silky fur, hearing him purr. It was such a soothing sound, the baby would like hearing that. And with that happy thought in mind, Emily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Reid and Emily made it to Las Vegas. Already, Emily was hating this trip. It seemed the minute they got off the plane, she was scorching hot, even in the air conditioned airport. Emerging into the dry, desert air made things no better and all she could think about was drenching herself in a cold shower the minute they got into the hotel.<p>

After the plane, the couple got a cab. It seemed, almost immediately, they were smack in the middle of a traffic jam. Not only was Emily hot, but her nerves were wearing thin, and proceeded to take out her frustrations by complaining to Reid about anything she could think of. He made no retaliation, just let her rant and vent to him, trying to be supportive.

Her mood was appalling once they got to the hotel. It was just after 3, the allotted time to begin check in for the day, and clusters of tourists and travelers were littering the lobby.

"This is going to take forever," Emily grumbled, folding her arms, her lips pursed as she tried to keep her temper from exploding. That was much more of an effort these days.

"I'll check in," Reid said, leading her over to a sitting area. Luckily, there was an armchair available. He took the one bag she was carrying on her shoulder and guided her to sit down. "You just rest and I'll come get you when we have our room."

"Well, hurry up, I'm exhausted!" Emily snapped, sinking into her seat, trying to ease the pain in her upper back, her ankles were sore and swollen.

Reid reached to stroke back her hair, but she pulled away from him. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, trying to hide his hurt. With that, he grabbed her bag, not trusting it to be safe in this crowd of strangers, and went to get in line for check in.

It wasn't just that Emily was irritated and tired, she was still worried. All she could think about was tomorrow morning, when she'd come face to face with Diana Reid for the first time. She was the only one of the group who never met her personally. She had heard a lot about the woman. The team had told her about the case involving the Fischer King, and Reid had told everyone about the Riley Jenkin's case after he'd returned. The personal stories, though, Emily loved much better. It had taken awhile, but over the last few months, Reid slowly begun to open up about his childhood. He told her a lot about his mother and some of the special things they shared together. She had to admit, had Emily been an outsider, had she not known Reid at all, some of those stories would have been a bit disturbing. Something that would have someone right to therapy when he got older, but it fit Reid and his personality. Emily believed all the years he'd spent alone with his mother had turned him into the caring and sensitive man he… one of the main reasons she'd fallen in love with him.

It wasn't hard to figure out that until recently, Diana Reid was the most important person in Spencer's life. Now Emily had come into the picture. What if she didn't think Emily was good enough for her son, or worse… what if she didn't think Emily would be a good mother? It was her greatest fear as it was, looming over her more and more as the days of her pregnancy got shorter. If Mrs. Reid could see that before she even got to know Emily… she didn't think the woman would be wrong.

Emily hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep, her thoughts interrupting and manipulating her dreams. Unbeknownst to her, an hour passed before someone was shaking her, and she jolted awake.

"I'm sorry," Reid said, brushing back her hair as she looked up at him. "I didn't mean to scare you. We're all set, are you ready?"

Silently, she nodded, struggling to get to her feet. Reid tucked his grip under her arm while his other took grasp of her hand, helping her to her feet. That was getting a bit difficult. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle that task when Reid was off on cases and she was stuck on maternity leave at home.

Emily took her shoulder bag again, trying to ease Reid's burden a little bit. He struggled with both her second one and his own, the two heading over to the elevators to get up to their room.

A journey that felt like a great pilgrimage, Reid and Emily finally made it to the tenth floor. Reid set the bags down to unlock the door. The hotel used traditional keys, and it took little effort to get inside. It opened easily and he allowed Emily in first.

"I'm sure you're tired." Reid said as he dragged their baggage in, making a mental note to get help with these when they left in a few days. "You can change and get some sleep. I'll go out and get us some dinner in another hour, or we could just order room service."

"Actually, I think I'm going to get a shower." Emily said, looking for her toiletry bag. Which one did she put that in again? "Room service is fine. Order whatever you want, you know what I like."

As she searched, she didn't notice Reid was watching her, as he so often loved to do. But it wasn't just out of love or adoration… he was genuinely worried about her. He hadn't seen her like this since Doyle had come back into her life, and since Reid had a pretty good feeling no former enemies were coming after her this time, he figured this had something to do with tomorrow.

"What time are we supposed to meet your mother?" Emily asked with a glance. She finally found it upon opening her larger bag. After pulling out the case, she chose a simple white nightgown and lay it on the bed. Light and breezy, perfect for this climate.

"Anytime we want," Reid replied. "Dr. Norman knows we're coming, but I never let my mother know until I arrive. Just in case my plans fall through. I thought we could go in the late morning, unless that's too early for you."

Any time was too early for her. "That's fine with me. I'll be out soon."

Without another word or even a glance, Emily slipped into the bathroom. She needed some time alone to gather her thoughts. Not wanting him to suspect anything, she switched on the water, letting the fall splash onto the elegant peach tile.

Needing a moment, Emily flipped the lid down and sat on the toilet, running through all the possibilities in her mind. Of all the outcomes that could occur. The questions she might ask her. The last time she was this nervous, she was going on her first job interview… and this meeting was much more life changing and important.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Emily came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She loved that this hotel offered this soft, oversized ones, perfect for a woman almost seven months along. Entering the main room, Reid was by the bed, speaking on the phone.<p>

"Alright, thank you very much." He said kindly, and with that, hung up. He turned to see his girlfriend standing there, wearing her nightgown, her black hair damp and raggedy.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Room service, it should be up in about a half hour." He replied, going to sit beside her on the bed. "I ordered all your favorites, plus a few things I think you might enjoy, complete with every dessert where the main ingredient is chocolate."

She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He reached over to take her hand, wishing she would look at him. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong now? This can't just be about a busy day and a lousy flight."

"I'm sorry, Spencer," Emily muttered, looking up. "I'm just really worried about meeting your mother, that's all."

"Emily, I told you, it's going to be alright." He assured.

She'd like to believe that, but nothing was certain. She didn't want to bring it to light, because Reid would just tell her everything she was feeling was normal and this would lead to a perfect happily ever after… but every expectant mother wanted that. Not everyone got it. Not every person went home with a healthy baby, not every person had a wonderful, loving family… and not every person became a caring, affectionate mother to her child. That was Emily's greatest fear.

It wasn't an exaggerated fear, either. Her parents loved her, she knew that, but they kept her at arms' length her entire life. They pulled her out when her presence suited them and the rest of the time showed their affection through money and useless gifts. No hugs, no kisses, no bedtime stories and memorable moments. They weren't there when she needed them… and for a long time, that's all she knew how to express love. It was why she couldn't show Reid her feelings for so long, why she wouldn't turn to her friends when she needed them last year. She only knew how to show love from far away, protecting people she cared for by removing herself. It was horrible life, Reid thankfully had changed that for her, but it might not be enough. She'd lived like that for too long. What if it was out of her control, and she had to repeat the cycle with her child?

"I'm just paranoid, I guess." She said, looking up at him, trying to be brave. "I'm obsessing over everything turning out well. You told me your mother is very instinctive… she can tell a lot about a person without knowing much… what if a few minutes after meeting me, she knows I'm not an appropriate for you or as the mother for your child?"

_Or any child._ She thought.

Reid, however, was calm. He didn't chastise her or tease her or even patronize her for being so skeptical, he simply smiled and put his arm around her. "If she does… well, it wouldn't be the first time she was wrong. And she couldn't be more wrong. There is no one else on Earth I'd want to have a child with."

"Really," Emily wondered, cynical as always. "So if you had the choice, you wouldn't have picked someone who matched you intellectually, who could pass on superior genetics that match your abilities while enhancing things that you lack?"

Without a word, Reid reached up and pulled her into a passionate kiss, so forceful Emily couldn't help but gasp from surprise. His hand stroked along the side of her torso, resting on her shapely hip. For a split second, her mind was completely blank. She often teased him it was easy to turn his superior IQ to 60. He had the same knack for morphing her mind the same… probably even worse.

Their kiss broke, but their lips remained within reach of each other. "If I had to pick, I can't imagine there being someone better than the one I got… and I know I'd never want to kiss her like that. I wouldn't want a baby unless it was with someone I need so much… and love so, so much."

Emily sighed, feeling like she was about to burst into tears. Her arms wrapped around him, clutching him around the middle. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head, his hand caressing her soft, bare arm. "I love you, more."

She shook her head. "Not possible," and met him in another kiss, delicate and soft. His comforting words and confidence eased her mind a bit, at least to get her through the night. She did have him on her side; everything else was out of their control. They'd just have to wait and see what tomorrow had to bring.

* * *

><p>Vegas was another warm, sunny day the next morning. Emily barely slept, tossing and turning as she tried to get comfortable in a strange bed. The baby kicking and moving all night added to her discomfort, making any real rest impossible. And when Emily couldn't sleep, neither did Reid.<p>

They woke up early, both a bit anxious about today, though it wasn't an uncommon emotion for Reid. He always was nervous about seeing his mother, mostly due to his unwavering guilt at putting her in a home. He also wanted today to go well. However his mother responded to Emily, it wouldn't change how he felt about her… but he wanted them to get along, for all of them to be one, big happy family.

They went out to breakfast, but neither could eat much. Emily pretended she was nauseas and just had some toast, which she barely nibbled on. Reid picked at his pancakes, saying he wasn't as hungry as he thought. Afterward, just before eleven, they got a cab and made their way across town to the Bennington Sanitarium… where their fate awaited them.

This was certainly a spot in Vegas Emily had never visited before. The building was large and intimidating, made with dark bricks that looked to have faded over the years. She suspected this place was as old as the city itself, long before it was famous for its attractions and activities.

The steps were steep heading up to the front door. Emily had to clutch Reid's hand in order to maintain her balance. The front doors were solid without a window or panel to show what was inside. It made it seem so secretive, like what was inside there was so unspeakable, they avoided the public eye as much as possible. Without hesitation, Reid took the handle and held it open for his love, letting her enter first as always. He was right behind her, his other hand clutching the present he brought, a book of Aesop's Fables. Something he thought she might like to read to the baby.

The lobby was cold and unnaturally quiet. There was a large reception area and a waiting room, which was completely empty. Reid led Emily over to the young girl sitting at the front desk. Giving her a silent smile, he took the pen and signed his and Emily's names to the book. The receptionist didn't say a word, obviously he knew the drill.

Signed in now, he took Emily's hand again and lead her to the elevator. Normally, he took the stairs. This place was so old and under budgeted, he didn't trust riding in those contraptions, but he knew Emily wouldn't survive the five flights up. Nervously, they rode up listening to the disturbing rattle and hum of the lift as it lurched further and further up the shaft.

At last, what had to be at least ten minutes, they arrived. Immediately, Reid spotted Dr. Norman by the charge nurse's desk, waiting for them. Reid took Emily's hand again, squeezing it a bit too tightly, and lead her over.

"Dr. Norman," Reid announced as he stepped over, grabbing the old man's attention.

"Dr. Reid," He said pleasantly, "Good to see you again."

"I'm just glad this time it's not under such severe circumstances. I trust everything's been going smoothly?" He asked, regarding the nurse who was discovered stealing patients' medications, including his mother's which caused her to have a bit of a break down.

"Wonderfully, you're mother's doing very well." He said kindly. "We're still trying to clean up the mess from last February, but she's back on her regular medications and things are getting back to normal. I was a little surprised to hear you were coming, normally we don't expect to see you until early fall."

"Well, there's a reason for that, sir." Reid explained, and with that, indicated Emily. "Dr. Norman, this is my girlfriend Emily, Emily this is Dr. Richard Norman, he's been my mother's doctor for the last twelve years now."

Emily offered her hand, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Norman."

"The same, Emily." He responded, excepting her hand. He was obviously impressed by this. Surely, Dr. Reid had never mentioned a girlfriend before, and now to show up with one who is so blatantly expecting, this had to be major news.

Releasing Emily's grasp, he looked to Reid. "Your mother's in the sitting room, but if you like I could escort her back to her room, so you three can have some privacy."

"The sitting room will be fine." Reid assured. The location wasn't going to change the difficulties of the situation, it made more sense to do this where there were doctors and nurses everywhere, ready to leap into action should something happen. He turned to Emily and gave her a confident smile. "I'll go in first to speak with her, and then I'll introduce you."

She nodded in agreement, and Reid reached over to kiss her cheek. "It'll be alright."

She could only hope so.

Reid headed to the next room, leaving Emily alone with Dr. Norman. "I take it she doesn't know about any of this." He said, trying to tactful.

All Emily could do was shake her head. She felt so deceitful, like she'd intentionally been keeping this from the woman. They should have done this sooner, Emily knew. Maybe not right away, but at least by the beginning of the second trimester. She hung back as Reid walked into the room, waiting for him to summon her.

Reid spotted his mother right away. She had a couch to herself, before a set of large armchairs. She wrote feverishly in her journal, probably about something he wrote to her the other day. They had just closed a case in Flagstaff, another adventure she could keep among her private thoughts.

She didn't notice someone had come into her space, and Reid watched her for a moment. He remembered so many times as a boy standing back and watching his mother work. He was absolutely fascinated by her. She was the most brilliant mind he'd ever known… and sadly, he'd be the only one to know how brilliant she was.

"Mom?" Reid indicated, disturbing her.

Diana Reid looked up at once, stunned to see her son standing there. Thirty years old… and yet, to her he was still a little boy. "Spencer," she cried. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I came to visit." He smiled and sat in one of the chairs.

Diana wasn't fooled. "Why do you lie to your mother? Something's obviously bothering you, I can tell."

He could never fool her. She was the only person he couldn't lie about himself to. There was no point in stalling, taking a deep breath, Reid began. "Mom's nothing's bothering me… but you're right, I'm here for more than just a visit. I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, Baby," She said with worry. "Are you in trouble? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," He announced. Reaching out, he took her hand delicately. His heart was beating so hard, he was sure she could hear it. "Mom… remember how I've been writing to you about… Emily?"

She gave him a small smile. "Emily, yes, she's your girlfriend now. You've never written to me about a girl before, this is a new change of pace."

He could not agree more. "Well, Mom… I've brought Emily with me today. She wants to meet you."

That was startling. She hadn't been expecting to see her son at all today, let alone meet this mysterious girl who suddenly was turning his life around. Through his written word, she could tell how much happier he was, like he'd found something to live for. Reid watched her cautiously for moment, waiting to see what her response was be. Until then, he knew it was best to stay silent. Many years taking care of her had given him the utmost patience.

At last she smiled. For a moment, Reid could breathe with relief. "That's wonderful. She must be very special if you brought her here."

Reid glanced at the pregnant girl standing just shy of the doorway. Reid wasn't even sure if his mother could see Emily from the couch. "She is Mom… I love her more than anything in the world… I want you to remember when you meet her."

She could only imagine why he was so nervous. Finally, Reid signaled toward the door, waving for someone to come forward. Fifty feet away, Emily felt her stomach churn and took a deep breath before she headed over to the sitting area. Reid stood up to greet her.

Not unanticipated, Diana knew the truth immediately as she spotted the girl. There were a lot of things that worried Emily about this. There was no stopping it now; it was upon them.

"Mom," Reid said, taking Emily's hand, giving his mother a confident grin. "This is Emily… Emily Prentiss. She's the only member of the team you haven't met… and the woman I love."

"Hello, Mrs. Reid," Emily said, offering her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Diana, however, did not shake her hand. She wasn't interested in the girl herself, just on the protruding stomach leading her. Emily took that as a bad sign, squeezing Reid's hand, needing strength to keep from launching into an explanation and apology.

Shocked, Diana looked to her son. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom," Reid said slowly. With his other hand, he guided Emily to take the other armchair. Diana didn't press the subject, watching as she sat down. Emily could see tears building in her eyes and it made her heart ache. They should have told her a lot sooner, even if it was just in a letter.

As Reid sat down, he continued. "I'm sorry… I know we've been keeping this secret from you, and that was wrong. But please understand, it's not that I didn't trust you, I just… I wasn't sure how you were going to react. I wanted to be here when you found out."

Diana could hardly breath, sitting back a moment to let this sink in. She looked neither happy nor upset, just ultimately stunned. Reid kept trying to explain, desperate to know what was going on inside her head. "I know this is a lot to take in and I should have done it a lot sooner, but I was nervous. Please understand… I need you to understand because… I… _we_ really need you right now. We're going to have a baby and we need your support."

Emily wanted to ask what she was feeling, but felt she was better off silent. Time ticked and Diana just sat there.

Until at last, she smiled and leaned forward, tears still sparkling among her blue irises. "I… I can't believe this… I'm going to be a grandmother."

It almost seemed too good to be true. Reid glanced at Emily, hoping this wasn't just a fluke. "You're not upset, Mom?"

"I'm…" She shook her head. "I'm surprised… and a little upset I didn't know, but… this is wonderful." Her smile faded as she looked at both of them with concern. "Shouldn't I be? Is there is a reason I shouldn't be happy?"

"No, Mom, that's not what we're saying!" Reid exclaimed, almost laughing with relief and happiness. "We're just trying to be cautious with you."

"We didn't know how'd you feel about this, that's all." Emily finally added, her hand stroking along her stomach.

"Well, I'm ecstatic!" She cried. "When is the baby due? What are you having? What preparations have you made, because there's a lot more than you think when you're having your first."

Reid leaned back in his seat, taking Emily's hand, prepared to answer each and every question in detail. Emily could at least breathe a little easier, for now. Diana Reid was thrilled about her grandchild… but there was no word on her feelings for the one mothering it.

"Dr. Reid," Dr. Norman announced as he hurried forward. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Sitting up, Reid asked with concern. "Is something wrong?"

He gave an expression that indicated he'd rather not say it in earshot of his mother, not wanting to upset her. Reid stood up and walked closer. Norman lowered his voice, but still enough where Emily could make it out.

"We're going to need your statement for the case against the fraudulent nurse." He said softly. "With your memory, your account of the event will go a long way, it could guarantee she gets convicted when this goes to court."

Reid nodded in agreement, turning back to the girls. "This should only take a few minutes, I'll be right back."

"What is it?" Diana wanted to know, concerned.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Mom." He said, reaching down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in a moment." He reached over meeting Emily's eyes as he added, "Why don't you girls get to know each other."

Easier said than done. He pressed a kiss on the top of Emily's head, at the same time patting her stomach. Without another word, he followed Dr. Norman out of the sitting room. She wanted to scream at him not to leave her, she was terrified what would happen if they were left alone too long.

Emily had no idea what to say. Without any suitable conversation, Emily tried to avoid eye contact with her. Diana, however, found her fascinating. She sat there, taking in everything about the younger woman. She felt like Diana was looking right inside to her soul.

"Spencer's written about you a lot over the last year." She said matter-of-factly. "He says the nicest things about you."

Surprisingly, that calmed her. Surely, Diana wouldn't mention that if Emily wasn't making a good impression. By coming in here seven months pregnant, that was pretty hard to come by.

Kindly, Emily replied, "Spencer talks a lot about you, too. He's so honored to be your son, I know he's very proud of you."

"The one thing I've been most proud of in my life is my son." She said nobly. "And I must say… I'm very pleased with his choice in a partner. I can tell you're a very good woman, you'll suit him well."

Emily knew she had to be blushing worse than Reid ever had. "I try, Mrs. Reid."

"Diana," She corrected. Emily tried to hide her enthusiasm. This woman was practically her mother-in-law and she actually approved of her. This had to be too good to be true. "Spencer doesn't make poor decisions. He never settles, for anything… I often worried he would always be alone… but now he has everything I could ever hope for him. I'm very happy about that." Her eyes became very serious for a moment. "As long as I have your word your feelings are sincere."

"Oh, they are!" She announced. "I love Spencer very much… and I'm so relieved you're okay with this, I honestly thought you wouldn't approve."

Curious, Diana asked, "Is there a reason I shouldn't approve of you?"

"Only that most mother's wouldn't be happy about their son and his girlfriend living together and… having a child out of wedlock."

At that, Diana became almost angry. She checked around to make sure no one was listening before she leaned forward. "Certified marriage is just another way for this country's corrupt administration to keep tabs on everyone. You two living above the system is much safer, I assure you. I don't want the government infecting and experimenting on my grandchildren, do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Emily proclaimed, trying not to laugh. It wasn't funny, this woman was confused and sick, but she was so enthusiastic about it. Much like Reid in his moments of glory.

Diana relaxed and sat back in her seat, staring at Emily again. She was studying here, sensing more than what her words are saying.

"What's troubling you?" She wondered.

Emily's eyes shifted as she answered. "Why would you ask that?"

"Something you'll learn soon enough, my dear," Diana explained. "Mothers know things… and they know when their children need help. I always could tell with Spencer, even now… and I can see it with you. What is it?"

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't even tell this to Spencer. Looking down at her bump, Emily caressed along the curve, thinking of the little bundle in there, safe and warm. While she was in there, Emily could love and protect her at all cost, there was no worries here.

"Were you scared?" She wondered, looking up and meeting her eyes again. Diana looked straight back into her rich brown ones. "When you were pregnant with Spencer, were you scared of what kind of mother you'd be?"

Diana took her time answering. The longer she waited, the more Emily was longing to hear. She was very fascinated by this woman, so unlike anyone she had encountered before… and at the same time, so much like Reid.

"When I was pregnant… it was difficult." She began to explain. "I had to go off my meds to protect the baby… a lot of people told me it was a bad idea to have the baby for that reason, my own mother tried to convince me to have an abortion… but from the moment I found it, I wanted him so much. So I did what I had to. For nine months, I was… terrified, of everything. I was plagued with paranoia and panic… and the voices…" She looked up and met Emily's eyes. "They were constantly telling me I'd be a bad mother… that this baby would be better off if it never got a chance to live…"

Emily couldn't deny how petrified she was by that. To think how close she came to losing the man she loved before he was even born. "How did you get over that?"

"I… fought it. It wasn't easy, but I just took it one day at a time." She smiled, thinking back to over thirty years ago. "There were a few moments of lucidity… when my mind was clear. I was scared about what kind of mother I'd make, if I couldn't protect myself from the fears of this world, how was I supposed to protect my child? I often thought maybe I was wrong to make this choice. If my husband hadn't been there, I probably would have given him up… I just didn't trust myself, until he was born."

To Emily's amazement, Diana reached over and took her hand off her lap. It was uncanny. She held it in the same grasp as Reid's, warm and comforting, gently stroking the flesh with her thumb. "You might be scared now, but you just wait… that moment when hold your newborn baby, your entire world will change."

"And I'll just… know what to do?" She questioned.

"No," Diana corrected. "But you'll be so in love, you'll do your very best. You won't be perfect, but you'll be great. Nothing will stop you from loving your baby… and over the years, I've come to realize… that's the most important thing you can give." Releasing her hand, she sat back in her seat. "I can tell you already love this baby very much, but it's nothing compared to that first moment together."

There was no proof her advice was valid, but Emily couldn't help but trust her. Diana was right, she wouldn't be perfect… but as long as she loved her daughter, and showed that to her every day, that was really what mattered."

"Thank you, Diana," Emily said, trying not to cry. She tried to discreetly brush the tears away from her lashes, glancing away for a moment. "I feel a little guilty… I complain all the time about how hard this is on me… it seems like nothing compared to what you went through."

"Well, it was a challenge." She agreed. "But… look what it gave me. This perfect little boy… every time I look at Spencer, I know it was so incredibly worth it."

Emily couldn't help but imagine if Diana had been just a little more selfish. To think what the world would have missed out on. Emily never would have found the love of her life, she wouldn't be sitting here, with her own baby on the way. And she wondered if anyone ever mentioned what a great merit it was for the mother who made that choice.

"Thank you for your sacrifice, Diana." Emily stated. "Spencer is the greatest man I've ever known… my life wouldn't make sense without him."

Silently, she stared at her significantly. Slowly, a knowing smile crossed her face as she said with much approval. "You really love my son, don't you?"

"I do," She said, unable to stop the tears this time. She brushed one off her cheek while another streamed down, dripping right onto her blouse, on top of her stomach. "He's my best friend and I love him more every single day."

At that moment, Emily forgot about everything, distracted as sudden nudges and jabs came at her on her left side sighed. She exclaimed from the surprise, her hand landing on the effected side.

"What's wrong?" Diana wondered.

"Kicking," Emily laughed. "She's been kicking a lot over the last few days, I've barely gotten any sleep."

Diana's eyes lit up. "She?"

With a nod, "It's a girl, you're going to have a granddaughter."

Once again, she was overjoyed, looking at the spot where her grandchild grew. She looked so excited, and desperate for the next few months to speed up so she could meet the little one.

Emily had a sudden idea, offering her hand. "Diana, would like to feel?"

Absolutely she did, nodding enthusiastically. Emily took her hand and let it rest right on the spot the baby was targeting. Diana cried in surprise as she felt the taps for herself, smiling with happiness and nostalgia. "Oh, you never forget that feeling. It's incredibly, isn't it?"

"Unbelievable," Emily agreed.

"I'll never forget the first time Spencer moved… it was the middle the night and I wouldn't go to sleep because of a bad nightmare…"

Emily sat back and eagerly listened to the story. She never found any tale so captivating.

Reid was hurrying back to the common room. He could barely focus on giving his statement, all too curious to know how things were going in there. As he rushed into the room, however, he stopped in his tracks, just taking in the sight before him.

Diana and Emily still seated together. His mother's hand was running along his girlfriend's tummy, feeling the baby move inside. At the same time the two were chatting happily together, swapping stories and comparing experiences. There was no denying they were not only getting along… but were having a good time.

He didn't want to disturb them right away and just let them be. Reid couldn't have been more grateful. It was incredible, everything was working out. Just as he had wished for.


	14. The Middle of the Night

A/N: Ha! I told you it was going to be JJ and Will!

This chapter is another M rated one. Just FYI. :)

* * *

><p>Emily grumbled lightly as she climbed back into bed, groaning a bit from her discomfort. Her back ached and it seemed every fifteen minutes, she had to go the bathroom. Plus, the baby kept kicking and moving around, all preventing her from any chance of sleep. All she needed was a chance to relax so she could get a few hours rest. If she didn't, she was going to be a complete zombie in the morning.<p>

The room was a bit warm and her long legs kicked the covers off her. Her purple nightgown was lacy and thin. Something usually more appropriate for summer, but even as the weather was turning cool and crisp, Emily found herself sweating through the night. It seemed the further this pregnancy went along, December felt farther and farther away.

She moaned in frustration as she tried to adjust her body in the bed. She considered propping a pillow in the small of her back to give her better support, or maybe even taking a pillow down to the living room to sleep sitting up in one of the comfy armchairs. They were still new and extra fluffy, but the downstairs bathroom was so far from the living room, it would be a regular trek every time she had to go. It seemed not matter what she did, Emily would not find relaxation tonight.

Groaning again as she adjusted herself, her eyes landed on the sleeping form of Spencer beside her, illuminated slightly by the faded moonlight through the windows. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was quiet and peaceful, his eyelids fluttering in the middle of a REM cycle. He did look awfully cute, and normally she'd hate to wake him. Right now, though, she was seven months pregnant with his child, if she was going through this hell, he had to suffer a little.

"Spencer," She whispered, shaking his arm. "Spencer, wake up."

He let out moan, giving a light yawn, but he didn't wake. Annoyed, she huffed a sigh and shook him more forcefully. "Spencer," She complained. "Please wake up, I need you."

"What's the matter?" He murmured, not opening his eyes.

"I can't sleep," She whined. "Would you go down to kitchen and get me some ice cream?"

With a snore, he replied. "Sure… I'll be right back, Sweetheart."

She smiled happily, but it faded quickly as she watched him drift off again. Irritated, she leaned down into his ear, calling loudly, "Spencer!"

His eyes popped open and he jolted awake, looking around like there'd been an earthquake. "What!" He cried, looking around. "What's wrong? Are you in labor?"

"No!" She said with gritted as she shook her head. "I can't sleep and I want some ice cream, would you please go get me some?"

"Oh… yeah, sure," He answered, a bit dazed by what just happened. He started to crawl out from under the covers. "Any flavor in particular?"

"Something with chocolate," was her answer.

As Reid stood up, he turned to ask her to be more specific, since most of their ice cream supply consisted of chocolate. He couldn't ask, however as he watched Emily claim his pillow and adjust it behind her aching back for support. She leaned back on the pillows, looking like Cleopatra on her royal barge. No… Cleopatra never looked that spectacular.

Emily looked up and realized Reid was staring at her. "What?" She asked, very grumpy. She smoothed the fabric of her nightie over her stomach, accentuating her growing belly.

"Nothing," He shook his head, "it's just… sometimes when I look at you… I forget how beautiful you are."

Her heart skipped a beat at that confession, forgetting a moment ago she was mad at him. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are." He replied in surprise. "God, Emily you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Maybe I used to be." She muttered. "As of late, I don't feel very pretty. I feel awkward and sore and fat, nothing close to beautiful."

Reid took a moment to climb back on the bed, sitting beside her. His hand landed on her stomach, stroking it lovingly as he met her eyes. "Are you kidding me?" He asked. "You're absolutely gorgeous… I tell you that all the time."

"You're just saying it to make me feel better." She argued, looking away. Most of this was coming out because she was tired and uncomfortable, but there was truth to it.

"No, I'm not." He urged her to understand. "Emily, you know me… I don't lie. Not about things like that. So believe me when I tell you that you are gorgeous. You're positively glow, as brightly as the autumn sunrise. When you smile at me, I still feel weak in the knees. I would believe you're beautiful no matter what but the whole world can see just how stunning you are… they always have and nothing has changed that… that baby growing inside you just makes you more so."

It was dark enough in here, he couldn't see the blush in her cheeks, but he could definitely feel the warmth. Her hand reached behind his head, pulling him closer for a zealous kiss. She didn't care how the rest of the world saw her, she only cared about him, and she never felt more comfortable in her own skin right now.

Their lips parting, Emily's reaching out for more. Reid couldn't see so in the dark, beginning to move away. "Okay, ice cream. How about I surprise you?"

As he went to stand up, she grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down to the bed. Reid first looked down at her grip. Puzzled, he looked up to find her smile in the darkness, her eyes glowing like a cat.

"Don't you want ice cream?" He asked, suspicious.

"Not just yet," She muttered, pulling him closer. "I suddenly got a craving for something else. I'd like that first, please."

Just before their lips met again, Reid smiled excitedly. He was exceptionally pleased at being woken up for this. She sighed happily as he slid his tongue expertly into her mouth, stroking hers lovingly as he guided her flat onto the pillows.

They both knew once the baby came, it would be awhile before they had the time and energy to be together. Times like this, they knew it was important to make every moment count.

Reid knew to go slow with her. With the constant flow of hormones, her feelings changed from one moment to the next, never the same from one day to the other. Lying beside her, he kissed and suckled her neck, hearing no protests or groans of discomfort. She emitted soft hums and sighs of bliss, her hands stroking him along his arm, up to the short sleeve of his t-shirt.

For a moment, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the delicate attention. Her center was already turning warm with her thick wetness, aching to feel his touch. She allowed him to take the lead. Emily wanted to savor every second with the man she loved, giving him control.

As she sighed again, Reid noticed as her hand came up and lightly brushed against her breast. Reaching up, he kissed her ear. "Can I?"

They'd been so sore lately, he knew it was best to ask. "Gently… through the fabric."

He obeyed. His fingers always had a delicate touch to them. Loving and tender, but could be rough when need be. Carefully, his tips grazed along one breast, finding the nipple through the lacy fabric. Reid watched her face for a sign of discomfort, pleased as she gave a soft mewl, biting her lip as her smile widened. He took the chance and brushed it just a little more forcefully, getting an even better response.

"Just like that," She sighed, her eyes closed as she reveled in the feel. He kept up his work, massaging one breast in this loving manner and then the other, both nipples vibrant and obvious through her nightgown. After a moment, as the pleasure built, her saw her legs began to shift and knew pressure was increasing down below.

Her breathing getting labored, Emily searched for some relief between her legs, her center starting to ache with need. She gasped as Reid reached up to bring her into a full kiss, which she returned fervently.

As their lips parted, her eyes opened. Reid knew she was enjoying this. Wanting to include him more in this, her hands reached to lift his t-shirt off. Tossing it on her side of bed, she eased herself up a bit and latched onto his shoulder. Her closer hand started skimming over his chest, finding all the spots he loved to be touched. Massaging along his rib cage, circling his pebbled nipples. His quiet hums announced his approval.

They'd barely gotten started, yet already it felt like one of the best nights they'd ever had. It was sweet and sensual, giving the two a chance to just enjoy each other. A time for both to savor the one they love. With wet and heavy kisses, Emily moved up from his shoulder, pulling him down to focus on the spot just below his ear. As his hand nuzzled her erect nipple again, she wrapped her arms around him. One hand slipped inside his pajama pants, giving his backside a squeeze.

He flinched and squealed at the sudden pressure, prompting her to do it again. Sitting up, Emily met his hazel eyes so bright with arousal, they glowed in the dark, starting to shove his pants away. "Let's get these off."

"Uh, uh," He protested with a grin, pulling away. "Not so fast, we'll get to that later."

She hated it when he teased her, but even now, he couldn't resist getting a bit of a rise out of her. It made the ultimate encounter so much better. She scowled at him playfully as he slipped from her reach. He could practically hear her thumping heart as he moved between her legs, spreading them apart for his access.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her knee. "What would you like me to do?"

"Anything," She sighed, her hip rising up once in a sort of 'come hither' motion. "Do whatever you want to me."

A despicable grin she hadn't seen since their Mardis Gras fantasy crossed his face. His hand slid slowly up one thigh, the other tickling her behind her knee as he asked, "You really need me, don't you?"

A few minutes ago, she was ordering him to serve her whim. Now she was completely at his mercy. "Yes," She whispered, closing her eyes as she searched for strength. Her hips thrust up twice more. She was in agony. "Please… I can't take it…"

Slowly, Reid reached under the skirt of her nightie, caressing her hips and finding only bare skin. No panties. This gorgeous woman had been beside him with nothing but a veil of lace covering her sexy body and he was just sleeping? Sometimes he wondered if he was as smart as society claimed.

He pushed her skirt up, revealing her womanhood before his eyes. She spread her legs even further, the moonlight glistening over her moist flesh. She was so wet and needy, laying submissively for his attention, whimpering for him to take her. If he lived a hundred more years, he'd never get enough of her like this.

What was he waiting for? Emily was half a second from taking matters into her own hands. "Spencer," She wailed. "Now… please…"

At long last, he obliged. She moaned with joy as leaning down, his tongue tickled her clit. It was barely a touch, but a perfect start. He flicked her a few more times before going in fully, swirling and bathing the sensitive pearl. The cries and thankful sobs above him spurred him on.

In a few minutes, he replaced tongue with his hand, pressing gentle kisses to her center. His hand kept up the work on her throbbing clit as he moved further down.

"Oh, God!" Emily cried, her eyes bursting open. Reid took her by surprise as he thrust his tongue inside her. She sat up a bit, struggling to be able to see over her stomach at the delicious work he was doing. She barely caught the top of his hair before she gave up, falling back onto the pillows. His tongue moving in and out of her, his hand rubbing her so intimately, it was just too much of effort to watch. All she could do was lay back and feel it, getting closer and closer to bliss.

"Oh…" She uttered, unable to stop her pelvis from thrusting forward. "So good, Baby… I'm going to come."

He kept working her, moaning with delight at the taste of her vanilla nectar. He listened to her cries of his name and her thanks to every being that lived in the heavens as the muscles in her legs began to twitch. Unable to resist, Reid moved to plunge two fingers inside her. His hands worked her ferociously as he sat up, watching his love spread out on their bed, enjoying every minute of what he had to give her.

"Come on, Sweetheart," He whispered, pressing a kiss to one leg, arched beside him. "Just let it go."

It hit her. He knew the exact moment she found paradise. It would be impossible to miss. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed out, over and over, "Yes… yes… oh, yes…" Her entire body went into spasmed wildly, having lost all control of her limbs and muscles. Reid kept working her, letting her enjoy every second.

At last, she relaxed. Reid slowed down his movements before coming to a stop, watching as she gasped and panted. She felt him lay beside her, opening her eyes and turning to look at him.

"You're going to be the death of me." She sighed with a fulfilled smile.

"With the exception of the use of erotic asphyxiation, death during sex is very rare. Especially for a woman of your age and physique." Reid said, pressing light kisses to her cheek and neck. "One more time?"

She couldn't deny him if she wanted to, especially feeling that solid appendage pressing against her hip. She wanted him as much as he did her. Smiling, still panting, Emily nodded. "Absolutely."

They met in a long kiss, Reid brushing her disheveled hair away before meeting her eyes with a smile. "How do you want to do this?"

Emily and Reid had a few techniques in this circumstance, each one fairly successful. Right now, though, she wanted to feel the man she loved as close to her as possible. Normally, she'd pull his capable form over her body and wrap him in her arms, but that wasn't possible for now. Instead, she easily rolled over, laying on her left side.

Reid got the hint at once. Quickly, he pushed his pajama pants down, kicking them off his ankles in his rush to get back to her. In all his glory, Reid moved up to spoon his love, feeling the two differences of her soft skin and lacy fabric on his bare form.

"Mmm," She hummed, loving to have him so close. Reid reached to slip his hand between hers, their fingers entwining together.

He pressed kiss after kiss to her shoulder and upper back. Moving back up her neck. She giggled as he blew in her ear, his lips falling down onto flesh again and nibbling her earlobe.

Feeling herself build up again, Emily angled herself, rubbing her backside against his member. He tried to suppress his groan, but knowing he was so close to her intimate soft folds, he could hardly contain himself. She was just as good at this teasing game as he was.

"Do you want me?" She sighed as her center nuzzled his manhood, leaving a thick, moist trail on him.

She was so warm and wet, Reid couldn't resist, but he held off a moment longer for her sake. "Let me know if you get uncomfortable."

He was so sweet to be so concerned for her. This man really loved. God, did she love him. "I will."

His mouth took hold of her neck and suckled her flesh, his hips moving forward. The end of his member caressed her opening, building her arousal as well as his. She was dripping with want for this man, getting almost as desperate as she was the first time. She shoved herself backward a bit and taking in just the tip of him. Reid released his neck, his forehead dropping down on her shoulder as he finally gave in to his desire. With a satisfied moan, he brought them together.

Emily gasped thankfully, squeezing his hand with love and need. Nothing made her feel so complete than when she and Reid became one. They remained like this for a moment, as if this was where they were always meant to be, savoring the warmth of each other.

When Reid started to move, Emily couldn't stop the moans. It always felt so right when they were like this, like they were made for each other. At a slow and steady pace, he slid in and out of her, each gentle thrust made her whimper lightly, her mouth spreading into a smile.

"Oh, yes," Reid moaned, burying his face in her hair. "It's so good… so soft and tight… I can't describe how beautiful you are."

Maybe she did feel unattractive and awkward and ugly most of the time, but at a time like this, hearing him whisper it to her while they made love, Emily couldn't help but feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

He picked up speed and Emily started matching his thrusts, moving in the perfect harmony they seemed to have from their very first time. He brought their joined hands to rest on her protruding stomach, stroking the mound lovingly. Emily sighed happily, angling her head to see him. Reid smiled, reaching forward so they could meet in a kiss, their tongues moving as forcibly and lovingly together as their bodies.

Reid was getting closer to his peak and needed her to join him. At last releasing her hand, he reached down to stroke the back of her thigh before slipping between them. In one quick motion, he hooked his arm under her leg, lifting it up as he sped to a more brutal pace.

Emily had to pull from his kiss in order to cry out. Her head fell back on his shoulder, letting her blissful calls go up to the ceiling. How was it possible this man could make her feel so good, so right. Reid felt like he was losing his mind as he kept plunging into her. His whole body pressed against her sexy form. He stretched her leg even hirer than her muscles seemed able, driving into her furthest depths.

For a split second, he feared he might be hurting her. His worry dissipated as he heard her cry, "Don't stop… don't stop, Spencer… oh, so good…"

Reid moaned in reply, thrusting at an impossible speed. Her walls were flexing and tightening around him, telling him she was just seconds away. The hand holding her leg up stretched further down to find her clit, giving it one final rub.

He felt her climax more than heard it, even though she was screaming it right in his ear. Her body clenched his length in an almost death grip. Keeping up his movements, he wrapped both arms around her, holding her as close to him as possible. She adored this so much, her whole body feeling utter pleasure while held tightly by the man she loved. Nothing else made her feel so safe, or so wanted.

Reid's hips had a mind of their own now. He moved like an unbroken stallion. Just before she started to come down, he came like a freight train. He let out a guttural moan as he coated himself around her slick walls. His body pressed forcefully against hers, coping with the nearly aching pleasure that coursed through his being.

Drenched in sweat, the two exhausted people clung to each other. This part was almost as good as the love making itself. The moment of silence they shared afterward, too at peace to feel anything but absolute happiness and love for each other… something they never even knew of before they came together.

"Did that satisfy your craving, my love?" Reid asked, pressing a kiss to cheek.

She sighed as she turned to look at him. Her hand came up, burying itself into his soft, chestnut brown hair. "Oh yes… oh, Spencer… words can't express how much I love you."

They met in another kiss, Emily rolling onto her back to give them better access. Reid's hand rested on her stomach again, rubbing it gently. He smiled against her lips as their daughter kicked him in response.

"What's she doing up so late?" He laughed.

"Probably wondering why we're making so much noise out here." Emily said with a giggle, moving to peck some kisses to his jawline.

Giving a laugh, he reached up to kiss her forehead. Emily sighed, her fatigue beginning to creep up on her. Funny how less than an hour ago, she was anxious and frustrated, unable to fall asleep. Now she could barely keep her eyes open.

"How about I get you that ice cream now?" He asked.

She didn't even hear him, giving a muffled moan in response. She didn't need anything else at the moment. Reaching down, careful not to disturb her, Reid grabbed the blankets to cover their bodies, starting to shiver as the perspiration faded away. In her sleep, she nestled against his chest and exhaled contently. Holding her warm and close, Reid kissed the top of her ebony hair before he put his head to the edge of her pillow, drifting off with her.


	15. Trust

It the coldest day of the year so far. Rain was sprinkling down in frozen drips, the streets sheening with an icy layer. Many of the golden and red leaves had fallen from the trees, indicating the end of autumn was near. With it brought the start of the holiday season.

Reid didn't particularly like wearing a suit, but knew it was expected of him. The last thing he needed was to give the ambassador more ammunition than she already had. Today was Thanksgiving, which Emily's mother was hosting at the manor and insisted her daughter and Reid come along. No surprise, they were both incredibly nervous. Neither had come face to face with the woman since the news of the baby came out. Not to mention, this wasn't some party for the elite. Much of the Prentiss family would be there. Most of which, Reid had never met.

He straightened his tie, feeling very much like he was tightening a noose around his neck. It was just one day. In the mirror, he saw Emily sitting on the bed. She wore a beautiful, knee length dark purple dress, her hair down past the length of her shoulders, almost wavy in appearance. He loved her hair like that.

She didn't seem at all happy about today, though. Emily had been dreading this dinner since the day after Halloween. For weeks, he feared she was nearing on depression. Emily had been quiet and very sad. She was exhausted most of the time and often, seemed annoyed and bothered by Reid's very presence. There were afternoons she was downright listless, not wanting to do anything but lay on the sofa and nap. It was really worrying him, too. All the books explained how the mother got very tired and moody during the last trimester… but he never expected this.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked as he walked over to her.

Emily glanced at him over her shoulder. She gave him a weary smile and a nod. "I'm fine, Sweetheart."

After all this time, why did she still think she could lie to him and get away with it? Worried, Reid made his way over to the bed to sit beside her, looking her over. The poor girl looked like she hadn't slept in a week.

"You're not okay," Reid stated. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just… so tired; and I hate feeling weak all the time." She looked to him with kind eyes, and Reid had a clear view of how pale her face look, dark bags beginning to glow under his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I love being pregnant. Carrying our daughter is the greatest experience of my life… but I really want this last month to finish quickly. I'm not sure how much more my body can take."

She gave a light snicker, her last comment meant as a joke. Reid was thinking the same thing, but he wasn't taking it so lightly. Emily's hand caressed the protuberant bump lovingly, staring down at the mound before her. Reid reached over to take her hand, bringing her gaze back to his.

"I'm going to call your mother, tell her we can't make it." Reid assured. "You need some rest."

She scoffed. "I must have missed the headline this morning about Hell freezing over. We can't skip Thanksgiving dinner. My mom will make our lives miserable."

"I'll take the blame for it." He offered. "I'll tell her I'm sick and insist we stay home."

Letting out a sigh, she ran a hand through his soft tendrils, giving him a smile. "I love you… you're willing to tell such a blatant lie to my mother, just to keep me out of trouble. That means so much to me, but I'll be alright. I can get through a few hours of overpriced food and stuffy, judgmental conversation. Then we'll come home and snuggle in bed until Monday morning."

Her arm slipped around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Reid grinned lightly, his anxiety not in the least alleviated. "Alright," He agreed, "but instead, tomorrow, I'll make an emergency appointment with Dr. Shandler. Just to make sure nothing's wrong." His lips pressed against her brow as his hand rested on her bump. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Either of you."

Emily didn't feel she needed to see her doctor, but it wouldn't do any harm to check. Reid was just looking out for her after all. It felt so good to be like this, leaning on his strong form while he embraced her so warmly. If only she could stay here for the rest of the night.

"We'd better go." She forced herself to mumble. "The sooner we leave, the sooner this will be over."

As she sat up, Reid's hands framed around her face, keeping her eyes on him. "How about when we come home, I help you into a hot bubble bath. You can soak that tired body of yours and you come out, I'll give you massage before bed."

He always knew what she needed. "That sounds like Heaven."

Reid kissed her gently before standing up. Emily struggled to stand, grasping his one hand as the other levered her back to bring her to her feet. Standing made her dizzy, causing her to hang onto her boyfriend for several moments before she found her balance. Once she was better, they left their bedroom, Reid's hand refusing to let hers go.

* * *

><p>The Prentiss Manor was just as Reid remembered, minus the falling snow and elegant Christmas décor. People rarely did major decorations for Thanksgiving; this place was no exception. In fact, with the dark clouds above and the chill breeze in the air, it felt more like the setting of some scary movie.<p>

There was plenty of room to park on the rounded driveway. It looked like they were two of the last people to arrive. Reid helped Emily out of the car, leading her up to the front door slowly, her hand hooked to his arm like the first time they made this journey.

"I think I'd give about anything to go into labor right now." Emily grumbled as she rested her head on his arm, closing her eyes.

"She's not going to come out today," Reid shook his head. "No doubt she'll sense your mother's energy and want to stay wrapped up in there as long as possible."

She giggled softly at that, her free hand rubbing against her stomach. The baby kicked right along, much to her delight. Emily might be exhausted, but at least her daughter was strong and healthy. That was all that mattered to her.

She knew Spencer was just teasing to make her feel better, but she couldn't help but find a shred of truth in that. The baby had to sense how stressed she was. She'd been dreading this for weeks, the trepidation growing as the days went on. It wasn't unusual to Emily. She and her mother shared a few conversations of small talk over a handful of dinners a year, Emily attended a few family gatherings and endured the most dignified parties, and in return, their lives barely intersected. They almost never agreed, and while they did care about each other, Emily wasn't concerned with what the ambassador did day to day, just as she knew Elizabeth didn't care about most of Emily's life. This was the connection they shared, it was too late to change it. All Emily could do was promise not to make the same mistakes with her daughter. Maybe she'd be nosey and overprotective, but at least her little girl would always know her mother loved her.

Emily reopened her eyes as they stepped onto the porch. The doors were closed. Unlike at Christmas, Emily wouldn't just walk in. She reached out and rang the bell. Emily clung to him like she were afraid of losing him. They waited, with nothing but the whoosh of the chilly wind through the almost bare trees to break the silence.

The door opened slowly, answered by a maid in a pastel pink uniform. "Ah, Miss Emily," She said with a forced smile. "Your mother's been expecting you."

"I'm sure she has," Emily muttered, stepping in first. Her hand slipped down into Reid's, pulling him along behind her.

He had remembered every detail. The design of the scarlet and gold. There wasn't a bit of decoration in this place that looked as if it hadn't been here for decades. It didn't seem as bright this time, though. It was dull and dim, with a very unwelcoming feel.

"Your mother's in the large sitting room." The maid said as she closed the door. "May I take your coats?"

"Thank you," Reid answered, removing his first. He handed it to her before going to assist Emily, easily sliding it off her shoulders. They exchanged a smile over her shoulder before he handed the coat over.

The maid stepped off with the garments. Emily took a moment to compose herself, taking Reid's hand again. They walked through the foyer, down to a set of double doors that lead down a corridor. She stopped in her tracks, staring down the vast hall. The sound of quiet talking was heard mixing with soft instrumental music. Classical, consisting mostly of strings.

Emily didn't want to go any further. A nausea was stirring in her stomach that had nothing to do with her condition. A squeeze of her hand brought her back to Earth, finding her boyfriend's smiling face.

"It's going to be alright." He nodded. "It's just a few hours, and then we get to go home."

She took a deep breath, trying to ease her queasiness. "Okay," She stated, clutching his grasp impossibly tight. She'd never be able to get through this without him.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth knew the exact moment her daughter arrived, even though she wasn't anywhere near the door. While pouring herself another glass of Chardonnay, the conversation among her dinner guests seemed to fall short and quiet, nearly silencing all together. The news about Emily was a popular subject among the Prentiss family, as if she was some stupid teenager who got herself into trouble. Elizabeth was tempted to tell her daughter not to come tonight, but was too afraid Emily would take it the wrong way.<p>

Abandoning her glass at the wet bar, the ambassador hurried through the parlor to through the opened French doors to the sitting room. Sure enough, the two new arrivals were Spencer Reid and, she gasped at the incredible sight, her daughter just weeks away from giving birth.

The couple was trying to ignore the sudden interest the other guests were showing them. Reid still held on protectively to Emily's hand, looking around for their hostess, knowing it was considered rude not to greet her at their first arrival.

It wasn't the ambassador who was first to speak to them, however. "Hello, Emily," A light brunette woman who looked a few years younger than Reid announced as she approached them. Reid knew she must be a blood relative, seeing as how she shared the exact same brown eyes.

"Hello," Emily said stiffly to the girl, not having much of a desire to speak to her. Glancing at her boyfriend, she informed, "Spencer, this is my cousin Andrea."

"Andrea Prentiss." She said, offering her hand. "So this is the famous Spencer Reid the whole family's been talking about."

The gentleman he was, Reid accepted her shake, speaking politely. "Surely your family must have something more productive to discuss."

If she realized his comment was an insult, Andrea didn't show any offense. With a giggle and a smile, she replied, "Oh, well, Emily has always been a great topic of interest for us. The lifestyle she leads… who wouldn't want to discuss it?"

"You mean gossip." Emily muttered, not in the least bit amused. Never releasing his hand, she tried to pull him away.

"Oh, it's just good fun, Emily! You're so sensitive!" Andrea exclaimed, waving her hand like it was nothing at all. "If it bothers you so, maybe you can put some of the rumors to rest. Like when are the two of you getting married? After the baby's born, I suspect?"

Emily knew how to deal with her family, especially how to respond to questions without giving a real answer at all, but Reid replied before she could speak up. "Well, Emily and I don't have any plans to get married right now."

Her cousin gaped at them a moment. "Really?"

"Yes," Emily hissed. There was no point in denying it now. "Really."

"Well," She smirked, as if she were trying not to laugh. "How incredibly modern of you."

Speaking very coldly, Reid retorted. "We don't need to get married just because we're having a baby. We love each other, that's all that matters."

"Mmm," Andrea nodded. With that, she looked to Emily. "Does the trust still go into effect if you're not married?"

Reid was instantly confused by that, not sure what her cousin was talking about. For a second, he thought she was mistaken, or maybe he heard her wrong. As Emily tensed, however, he sensed there was a secret there.

"What trust?" He asked, looking to his girlfriend.

Andrea was even more shocked by that. Nearly laughing, she inquired, "Doesn't he know about it?"

Quickly, Emily answered, "There's no condition concerning my marital status, Andrea, and it's none of your business anyway. The same goes for your brothers, who I'm sure are somewhere nearby waiting for you to report back. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my mother."

Practically yanking Reid's arm out of his socket, Emily pulled him away from the discussion and through the room, many curious looks following them as they hurried off, heading towards the parlor.

"What did she mean? What trust is she talking about?" Reid wondered. "Like… a financial trust? An inheritance?"

"It's not important." Emily shushed. "I'd rather not think about it and I certainly don't want to talk about it here."

That was the end of it, but it would take a lot more than her request to get the thought from his mind.

At last, the couple came across the evening's hostess. The ambassador stood in the doorway of the parlor, catching their eye as they finally approached her. "Emily," she said, almost breathlessly.

"Hello, Mother." Emily said with a nod. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"To you, too." She said, almost forcing a neutral smile. The woman felt like bursting into tears. Seeing her baby like this, having a baby of her own… it was almost too much to take. "Both of you… you look very respectable, Spencer. I see Emily's having a good influence on your dress choices."

Reid may not have spent much time around the ambassador, but he had a talent for just letting insults roll off of him. Years of bullying trained a person in such a matter; one reason why Morgan so rarely got under his skin. He tried not to laugh as she looked down, getting the sight of Reid's Converse sneakers. "I'm sure you're glad to be home, Ambassador. How was your time in Moscow?"

"Productive," She answered simply. "It is good to be home, though… it seems I got here just in time. How much longer do you have?"

"I'm due on the 10th, so not long." Emily's eyes wouldn't stay attached to her mother's, her body language screaming her non-desire to remain talking to her. The vertigo she'd been suffering from all day was creeping up on her again. She feared if she didn't sit soon, she'd pass out.

After eleven months, Reid could read her like a children's book, knowing exactly what she needed. "We don't want to take up too much of your time, Ambassador. I know you have a lot of people to speak with, we'll talk more at dinner."

"Of course," She said as they walked away. Elizabeth watched them both with longing for a moment. Maybe it was the fact she was not only serious about someone, but in love; maybe it was the fact she was having a baby, but for the first time, Elizabeth felt her daughter slipping away from her… and was realizing, she'd been slipping for a long time. She just never bothered to make a grab for her. It wouldn't be long before she lost her forever… and it was no one's fault but her own.

If she didn't do something soon, she would be insignificant to Emily's life. They wouldn't have a relationship at all. Elizabeth would be forced to learn through the grapevine about Emily raising her family and the life of her grandchild, never able to be a part of them, perhaps even learning Emily was making the same mistakes. Elizabeth couldn't let that happen, and was determined to do something before it was too late. Tonight might just be the night to start.

* * *

><p>The next hour passed by extremely slowly, for everyone. Dinner wasn't far away, the smell of the catered meal wafting around the house. Reid wasn't feeling very hungry. Tension had that effect on him. He couldn't remember the pressure around him and Emily this much last Christmas, at the party or dinner the next day. It was like the entire room knew something he didn't, something Emily wasn't very keen on sharing with him. That worried him almost as much as her growing fatigue and depression. Did she not trust him… or was she just not happy with him anymore?<p>

These thoughts were running through his head as he stepped out for air. Using the excuse he needed to use the restroom, Reid got a moment to himself, going out to the balcony Emily always escaped to as a child. There, he let the thoughts and fears fester in his mind, unable to be stopped.

When the door behind him opened, he expected it to be Emily. Maybe here they could talk, figure out what was going on, if something between them needed fixed. Hopefully, they'd be able to make it right. He'd do anything to make it so… he couldn't live without her.

"I thought someone was missing from the party." The ambassador said behind him, her voice echoing in the frigid November air. Reid turned to see her with a small smile, folding her arms. "If you can call that a party."

Surprised, Reid tried to find an excuse for him slipping away. "I was just about to return, I just… I needed-"

"Spencer, I'm not excusing you of anything." She said, stepping over to the ledge. "I needed some air myself… I stopped smoking when I was pregnant with Emily, but sometimes I find my stress decreases if I take a break and just stand outside like I used to."

"My mother smokes." Reid mentioned turning back to looking out on the horizon. His mind made a quick estimation as to how much acreage the Prentiss estate had, barely using any of it. He wondered if Emily played on that lawn when she was a little girl… if perhaps his little girl might play here in a few years.

"It's nice to see she didn't pass that on to you." Elizabeth said with a shake of her head. "It's a filthy habit… and God, I miss it."

Reid had no response to that, and so said nothing. He wondered what Emily would think, knowing he and her mother were out here, having even the smallest of a conversation. She knew about their short discussion in the parlor at the party last year, when he told off the senator and the ambassador for insulting Emily. When her mother realized with just a few passionate words, Reid was in love with her daughter.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your new home." Elizabeth said. "I trust everything's ready for the baby?"

"Yes, we finished the nursery last month." Spencer said with a nod. "Emily's girlfriends' threw her a baby shower last Halloween, so now we have everything we could possibly need."

"Well, prepared or not, you'll never be fully ready." She answered with a light laugh. "I had full-time, live-in help and I still felt incredibly overwhelmed… but then again, I'm sure Emily's going to make a much better mother than me."

Reid turned to her, taking her by surprise at the gentle gaze he gave her. "Ambassador… I have an eidetic memory, so understand when I say Emily has never once said you were a bad mother."

"Really?" She wondered, not quite believing him. "Well, she may never have said it to you or anyone… but I'm sure she thinks it. And she has every right to."

"She doesn't think that." Reid corrected, offended Elizabeth would consider it. "In fact… I believe it's Emily who thinks she's at fault because the status of the relationship you share… she thinks of herself as a disappointment. That she's not good enough to be your daughter."

"That's ridiculous." The ambassador exclaimed. "How could Emily believe that?"

Reid paused a moment, debating whether he should ask the question at all. "Have you ever told her otherwise?"

There he had her. Elizabeth Prentiss couldn't remember a time she truly praised her daughter, told her what a wonderful human being she was. She always assumed Emily just knew… but maybe she didn't. And even if she did, would it hurt to say it to her?

"I think it's wonderful how much you look out for her." Elizabeth said kindly. "For many years, Emily's always mentioned you in passing… I never really suspected how she felt about you, but I could always tell you had a special connection. You two must be very happy together… and very excited."

After a much too long hesitation, Reid nodded, "Yeah."

Sensing some trouble in paradise, Elizabeth couldn't help but inquire further. "You and she aren't having problems are you? Because it would be understandable, there's a lot of stress on couple's when a new baby comes, especially the first."

"No," Reid answered. "It's not problems per say… although I'm beginning to feel something's troubling her."

"How so?" Elizabeth wondered.

It felt wonderful to get this off his chest. "She hasn't been herself lately. I know she's close to the end of her pregnancy, so it's obvious she's tired and cranky… but she seems very dejected. And now I'm wondering if she's keeping something from me."

"What gives you that idea?" She questioned.

Reid turned to her again, explaining what her cousin said earlier; the mysterious trust Emily was unwilling to speak about, that Andrea was all too interested in.

"Is it something I should be concerned about?" Reid wondered, with a shake of his head. "She knows she can trust me… why would she keep anything from me, especially something so serious?"

"Maybe I should explain." Elizabeth said. "It's no surprise her cousins would be interested in this, they've been drooling over the family money since they could smell."

"So what was she talking about?" He wondered.

Elizabeth informed, "When Emily was born, her father set up two trust funds for her."

"Two?" Reid questioned, amazed anyone could have that much money. "Why two?"

"His parents did the same thing; it just seemed like too much money to put into one lump sum. Her first was $500,000 when she graduated from college, which obviously, she's already gotten. The second trust she has yet to receive, and nearly almost didn't."

"What is it?" Reid questioned.

The ambassador gave an almost guilty smile. "Emily gets 2 million dollars… when she has her first child."

Reid couldn't remember ever being so stunned. No wonder Emily didn't give quitting much of a thought. "Wow…" He whispered.

"Yes, and the condition was, if Emily didn't have a baby, the money goes back into the family estate and is split up among the four descendants, Emily included. That's $500,000 apiece, and her cousins will do anything to get as big a piece of the pie as possible. With Emily getting older, they were certain her trust would never go into effect."

It was incredible, and twisted at Reid's stomach even further. "Why wouldn't she tell me about that?"

"Maybe she was frightened about how you'd feel." The ambassador insisted. "2 million is quite a lot of money, it can change a way a person sees someone."

"Nothing can change the way I see Emily," Reid exclaimed, looking to Elizabeth almost bitterly. "I love Emily, only her. I'm her boyfriend, the father of her child and I'm going to marry her someday. If Emily wants to turn down the money, her entire family estate, that's fine with me. I just want her."

There wasn't a doubt in Elizabeth's mind that Spencer was sincere. Truly, Elizabeth couldn't have been more thankful that her daughter had found someone who loved her so much.

"I think Emily's father would have really hated you." She said with a smile.

Shocked, Reid exclaimed, "Why?"

"Because he always told me no one would love his daughter for just who she is, except him." She clarified. "The one thing my husband hated most was being proven wrong… and being shown up was a close second. Throw in the fact you've taken his little girl away from him… oh, yes, he definitely would have hated you."

As Reid blushed and laughed, Elizabeth tugged on his arm. It was cold out here, they needed to get inside before they froze. It wasn't much, but Reid did feel better. Maybe Emily was worried about the upcoming few months, when the baby was born and the start of their family, worrying how Reid would react to all the new changes. Tonight, when they were alone, lying in their bed, he'd tell her she had nothing to worry about. All they needed was each other.

* * *

><p>It felt like being in a dream. Emily was so lightheaded, she couldn't even see straight. She felt like the room was rocking and shifting around her, yet she'd been sitting for the last half hour. She was starting to have serious doubts she'd be able to make it through dinner, and decided whenever Spencer returned, she'd tell him she wanted to leave. Although, he'd been gone so long, she was getting increasingly worried about him.<p>

"Emily," the none too welcomed voice of Emily's cousin, Andrea, said as she took the open seat beside her. This time, however, Emily noticed Andrea's two brothers, Logan and Fredrick, standing by her side. Typical, the three usually stuck together during family affairs like this, and it was obvious what topic they wanted to discuss.

"Is there something you need?" She wondered, not even acknowledging the boys.

A blind man would be able to see Emily was not herself. Her face was pale and she looked sick and weak. "You look terrible Emily, pregnancy doesn't agree with you, does it?"

Bitterly, "I wasn't aware I was supposed to win a beauty pageant, Logan. Why don't you try growing a human being in your body and see how good you look."

"Always the acid tongue," Fredrick laughed hollowly. "Andrea tells us you haven't told your _boyfriend_ about your trust fund."

"Why is that any of your business? Any of you?" She asked, looking between the three.

Despite her anger, none of them backed down. "Because it's much too suspicious, keeping something like this secret. 2 million dollars is a lot of money, and you don't tell the man you're sharing the rest of your life with?"

"Or is he just a glorified sperm donor?" Logan wondered.

Appalled, Emily looked to each of her cousins in shocked, crying "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We're not stupid, Emily." Andrea said with a knowing smirk. "Come on, a woman your age having a baby, that's risky. A person wouldn't put herself through that unless she had some kind of motive. And we all know what that motive is."

"My motive is to have a family!" Emily panted. She felt like she'd just run a mile, and talking was becoming a bit of an effort. "Maybe you can't comprehend the concept that love is not affected by money, but Spencer and I love each other, and that's the reason I haven't told him about the trust yet. I love him too much to put that burden on him."

"So you're not keeping the money then?" Fredrick asked, much too interested.

Having this conversation was exhausting, Emily had a layer of perspiration on her brow and she was barely able to catch her breath. "I wasn't going to. I was just going to put it back into the family estate… but the idea of my father's money shared with the three of you… it makes me sick."

Logan let out a loud grumble. "Just as I thought."

"God, this is just like you, Emily!" Andrea exclaimed, grabbing the attention of those around her. "All you think about is yourself! You've always been a disgrace to the family name, you don't even have the decency to get married before you have a child!"

"Honestly, how can you be so selfish?" Logan demanded to know.

Emily didn't know what to say. She rarely defended herself to her family, knowing not only were their opinions wrong, but they didn't matter. Even if she wanted to tell them off, she didn't know how. Perhaps she could hold her own against other agents and dangerous killers, but when it came to her blood relatives – the people who had been cutting her down since the day she was born, always telling her she wasn't good enough – there were no words.

Luckily she didn't need them. The other guests were paying close attention to this heated discussion, and Reid, standing in the door way to the parlor with the ambassador, had heard every word.

Without a second thought, he rushed over. "How dare you? How can you possibly say something like that to her?"

Fredrick glared at him, "This doesn't concern you."

"How can you possibly defend her anyway, knowing she's keeping this from you?" Andrea wondered, standing up. "Doesn't it make you think what else she lies about?"

"The only time Emily has ever lied to me, it's been to protect me!" Reid exclaimed. "If she has secrets from me, she has a reason. A reason that's caring and selfless and considerate, never to defend herself. You don't know her at all, and for that reason, you have no right to criticize or lecture her!"

Since he'd started speaking, Emily had been trying to stand up. As Reid walked over, she managed it. Her hand landed on his arm, trying to guide him back. "It's alright, Spencer."

"No, it's not alright!" Reid cried, looking to her. "I don't understand, Emily, how can you let them speak to you like this? They have no idea who you are! They think they do and you're just letting them insult you, that's not right!"

Emily tried to speak, but her words faltered; a common reaction when the fury of Spencer Reid unleashed itself on the world. Before anyone could say anything, Reid turned back to the other three.

"Do you have any idea what Emily's been through over the years?" Reid wondered. "Do you have any idea what she's capable of? She's incredibly brave, she's stared eye to eye with men who are determined to torture and kill her, all in the name of her country. She's faced her mortal enemies alone, just to protect the only people who truly care about her. None of you, not one person in this room is selfless or brave enough to do that!"

Her heart was thudding painfully in her chest, like a knife was being stabbed repeatedly into her. She could hardly breath, panting and wheezing, her head spinning like a top. "That's enough," She gasped, clutching to Reid's arm. "Please, let's just go home."

Reid wouldn't listen however, unable to rein his temper. The three cousins had nothing to say in response, unable to look at him, like children being reprimanded by their father for something they knew from the beginning was wrong.

"Believe it or not, money doesn't mean anything to Emily." He continued. "A person doesn't willingly put herself in danger for the sake of others if all they care about is money! We love each other, and we don't need some ridiculous inheritance to be happy. We just need each other, always."

Emily didn't even hear the last part. She was grasping Reid's arm tightly, but it wasn't to pull him off. Remaining upright was truly becoming a chore. She could barely stand, she couldn't even breathe.

Elizabeth, standing off the side, ready to step in if need be, was seeing the whole thing. Emily did not look well at all, and the way she was sway and sweating, clutching to stay on her feet, she knew something was wrong with her.

"Emily?" she asked, stepping forward. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know…" she panted, closing her eyes. "I'm not feeling… very…"

If Reid hadn't been there, she'd have fallen to the floor. Instincts like a cat, Reid turned as Emily swayed, nearly falling to the floor. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lost consciousness, right before the audience around them.

"Oh my God!" Andrea cried in fear, backing away. "What's wrong with her?"

Her body became deadweight. Months ago, Reid would have been able to catch her, to carry her in his arms after something like this, but she was much heavier now. He was able to guide her to the floor, however, pulling her into his lap. Elizabeth, always keeping her head in times of stress, rushed forward.

"Emily?" She cried, lightly tapping her face. "Emily, can you hear me?"

"What's the matter with her?" Logan wondered. "We didn't… cause this, did we?"

Reid couldn't believe their concern was still only for themselves, but right now it didn't matter. He checked her pulse, seeing her heart still beating strong, exhaling shallow breaths on his neck. At least she was breathing.

"She's been tired and weak for days." Reid told the ambassador, not caring about anyone else in the room. "I thought she was just worried about coming here for dinner, but I was still planning on taking her to the doctor tomorrow."

"It may just be nothing," Elizabeth said quickly, "but she needs help now." Looking around, she notice the entire room just staring at them in horror, like Emily was a just throwing a tantrum. "What is everyone staring at? Someone call 911!"

"I'll call," Andrea stated, seemingly glad to have an excuse to leave the scene. The boys just kept staring at the sight, wondering if perhaps their little outburst had been the last they would ever speak to their cousin.

Reid didn't care about the two men. He didn't care about the guests or the ambassador, as far as he was concerned, it was just the two of them. He held Emily protectively, brushing back her hair as he brought her limp body to rest on his shoulder.

"Just hang on, Emily," He whispered, the sting of tears in his eyes. "You have to hang on, remember? You promised me. You swore you'd never leave me again… please don't leave me, I need you… I can't live without you."

Fredrick and Logan watched, almost fascinated. Reid's outburst may not have convinced them of anything, but now it seemed pretty obvious. A person didn't act like this, didn't speak so soft and tenderly, unless he loved someone.

The seconds ticked by as they waited for the ambulance. Reid wished they'd hurry about. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, praying she'd wake any second. A fear tears leaked down his face and into her hair, terrified he was about to lose both of them. He brought her head to rest on his shoulder and closed his eyes as he held her, trying to pretend for a moment they were home, safe in their bed where the world wouldn't get them.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry updating took so long. I just started new job, so I've barely gotten time to write and then my internet was down for days. Still lots to come so, hang in there! :)


	16. Eye to Eye

The morning sun was glowing through the window, a mixture of purples and pinks and light blue mixing with gold. The world was coming alive for another day, and as the light began to illuminate through the hospital window, Emily opened her eyes.

She felt very tired and a bit dizzy, but the nausea was certainly gone. Emily was starving, feeling like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Lying there, looking out the window, it took her foggy mind several minutes to remember what happened. As she remembered last night's events, she gasped with terror.

Sitting up, her hand immediately went to her stomach. She had no clue why she'd felt so horrible, or what caused her to pass out. Perhaps stress and anxiety from the argument with her cousins. Whatever the cause, it petrified her, worried something had happened to the baby.

One gentle stroke along the bump told her everything was fine. The baby was still in there, and kicking back at her mother's touch, happy and strong. Emily sighed with relief, sinking back onto her pillows. It didn't particular matter what happened to herself, as long as the baby was okay.

It was then, Emily realized she wasn't the only person in the room. Looking to her right, she noticed a gangly figure scrunched into one of the chairs, trying his absolute best to be comfortable, a blanket pulled around himself to keep warm. Reid must have been there all night, waiting for her to wake up. It was early, she'd let him sleep.

Just then, the door opened. Emily expected a nurse or the doctor, and was anxious to hear what was wrong. To her surprise, it was neither of those, or any employee of the hospital.

"Mother," Emily said with amazement. She never expected to see her here, and this early in the morning no less.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Elizabeth said as she stepped in.

Emily shushed her a bit, glancing at her lover to make sure he didn't stir. "I don't want to wake Spencer." She whispered.

"Best not to." Elizabeth said softly walking over to the bed. She carried a cardboard tray with three topped paper cups. She took a seat on the other side of the bed beside her daughter. "He was up most of the night, waiting for you to wake up. Finally, around 4:30, he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and drifted off."

"Awe," Emily muttered, brushing back some of his hair. One of her favorite things in the world was watching this man sleep. She'd done it for years, especially after Colorado. He'd doze off on the plane, his head positioned perfectly on the pack of the seat so she could see his face. The way his eyes would flutter rapidly and his breathing became so intense and powerful, it would make her heart pound powerfully in her chest. He would look so utterly content, she couldn't imagine back then anything else in the world making him seem so at peace.

Her mind came to a screeching halt, however. Turning back to her mother, "How do you know he fell asleep at 4:30?"

"Even at my old age, I still pull quite a few all-nighters; I had no problem staying awake. Although, I'll probably need a nap this afternoon." Elizabeth explained for her.

"You…" no, that couldn't be right. Emily must have heard her wrong, "…you've been by my bedside all night?"

"Since they brought you up from Emergency." The ambassador clarified, as if it were the most common thing in the world. "My daughter was in the hospital, where else was I supposed to be?"

Her nerves stirring inside her, Emily looked to her mother in fear. "Is something wrong? Did they… find something? Something that could hurt the baby?"

"Oh, no!" Elizabeth shook her head. "No, everything's fine. They said you have anemia."

She had a general idea what that was. "Anemia… it sounds so common."

"It is… I should have warned you about it; I had it, too, when I was pregnant." She explained. "It's caused by lack of iron. They have you on an IV, and you'll probably be able to go home this afternoon. You'll need to take an additional iron supplement for the rest of your pregnancy and while you're breast feeding."

Suddenly, anemia sounded like the most wonderful thing in the world. "That's all? That's what caused all of this? It seems so silly."

"You never realize how much your body needs certain vitamins and minerals until you're deprived of one." Her mother added. "But that is it… you and the baby are just fine."

"Thank goodness." Emily sighed, leaning back on her pillows. The baby was safe and Emily wasn't sick or in any danger… all was right with the world.

For a minute. Something about that didn't make sense, and Emily suspected her mother was keeping something from her. "What else is wrong, though?"

Confused, "Nothing, Emily. You just have anemia, everything will be alright."

"No," Emily shook her head and sat up. "Mother, you wouldn't have stayed here all night unless something was wrong, something you were really concerned about. I was confined to a bed in Bethesda for three weeks and didn't get so much as a message from you… what's going on?"

Elizabeth had no answer at first, staring at her daughter with both longing and hurt. Spencer was right, she'd never told Emily how she felt about her. She never told her what a wonderful daughter she was, how proud she'd always been of her, no matter what. Even when she made choice after choice that Elizabeth hated, she admired her daughter's determination and spirit. Her fortitude to live her own life, and never let anyone stand in her way.

"I just wanted to be here for you." Elizabeth explicated, begging her to understand. "What makes you think I wasn't by your bedside in Bethesda?"

She opened her mouth to argue, but suddenly stopped, not exactly sure how to answer that. "I… you weren't there when I woke up."

"You were in and out of consciousness for three weeks, Emily." Clarified the ambassador. "When I heard what happened to you, I couldn't come right away… since your identity had to be kept secret, they had to go through my department and make it look like I was being requested back home. When I finally got there, I stayed with you, almost the whole time you were out. I wanted to be able to say goodbye to you… but you weren't healing as fast as they hoped and I couldn't risk staying there any longer without some assignment, just in case I was being monitored by Ian Doyle."

"You remembered his name?" Emily asked, amazed.

"Of course I remember his name. He tried to kill my daughter. I wanted to kill him myself." Elizabeth said as forcefully as she could without speaking too loudly. "But I was there… you looked so small in that bed… it reminded me of when you were two and had that lung infection. Oh, you were so sick, your father and I thought we were going to lose you." It amazed Emily that her mother had tears in her eyes.

Emily had never heard about any of this. "Why didn't someone tell me you came to see me?"

"I actually thought you remembered." She said. "You woke up once, while I was there. You saw me… you tried to say something, I think it was my name. I reached over and I took your hand," the tears started to drip out as she made the same gesture, grasping Emily's soft hand in hers, "and I told you I was here. You smiled at me and in a few minutes, you fell back to sleep… but you never let go of my hand… not until they took me away."

With hormones pillaging through her body, Emily's emotions had no reigns these days. Tears built in her eyes as well and there was no stopping. "I don't remember that."

"Well, you were pretty out of it." Elizabeth said, finding now the perfect opportunity to look away and take her purse, digging through it in search of a tissue. "Sweetheart, I know what happened was hard on your friends, on Spencer… they thought you were dead, but just because I knew you were alive didn't mean I didn't mourn for you. In a way, I believed it would have been easier if you died… the agony of knowing you were in the world and I could never see you… that hurt worse than I ever imagined."

Emily was willing herself to stop crying. Silent tears were falling down her face as she shook her head, in disbelief. "What is it?" Her mother asked, desperate to know what she was thinking.

"I just can't believe you really care this much." She said, glancing over at her. "I was here for so many years and… it seemed like most of the time, I was nothing more than a burden to you."

She didn't launch into an explanation. She didn't give some kind of excuse or berate her for not giving her enough credit. Instead, Elizabeth fell silent, hanging her head in shame.

"I know," She answered. "It's always been the way in old family's like ours. Keeping the children at arms' length… and it's not right. My concern was for my career when it should have been for my daughter. I always feared that's what caused you to make such choices over the years."

"Mother-"

"I'm not saying your choices were bad." She said, looking to her again. "Emily, you know… every parent has plans for their child. I'm sure, even you have ideas about what this little life is going to be like. And the plans we had for you… had been the same plans every person in our family had. We didn't feel the need to break with that tradition. You, on the other hand… you knew what was best for you. And look at the life you have now… you're so happy. You did so much good with your career, you're with a man who really loves you and having a child because of that love, not just because you thought you had to… and you're an amazing person. Someone I don't get to take an ounce of credit for."

Emily replied, "Mother, my entire adult life, all I've wanted was to make you proud… you've always been this idol to me, this perfect who always made the right choices in life… and I've felt like you've looked down on me because I never followed your example."

"No," She answered with a shake of her head. "No, Emily… I've always been proud of you. It's just hard for me to show it because I'm so worried about you. First Interpol and then the FBI… from your very first day, every time I hear my phone ring, I think it's your boss telling me you've been shot or attacked… or killed. The day I got that call, I thought my heart stopped." She paused to dab another tear away. "You have to realize, this may not be what I planned for you, but all I've ever wanted was what I thought was best… but now I'm starting to see you knew what was best for you all along."

It had taken practically a lifetime, but finally, Emily and Elizabeth were starting to see eye to eye. Her mother was firing her with questions, mentioning left handed comments, or even patronizing her… she was just there for her. There when she needed her.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because I'm quitting to be a stay at home mom?" Emily asked with a lighthearted smile.

"I am happy about that, but you wouldn't have gotten here if you hadn't followed your own path." Elizabeth answered. "And now you're having your own little girl, who's going to look up to you for everything." She sighed, bowing her head a bit from shame. "I had that once… a whole life that was promised to me… I just hope you won't make the same mistakes I did."

"Mother-" Emily cried, not wanting her to blame herself.

"I'm sorry," She said, looking up to meet her eyes. "I should have been there for you… a mother is supposed to put her needs aside for the sake of her daughter's, and all I could think about was myself. I am so sorry and if I had the chance… I would spend the rest of my life trying to redeem that mistake."

There was a long pause as Emily struggled to speak. For so many years, she'd pushed her mother away and ran from a connection with her. Now… Emily couldn't deny her. What surprised her was she didn't want to.

"I don't blame you for anything, Mother." Emily said. She felt a bit awkward, stepping through this door, but at the same time felt an incredible weight lift away. "But… I would like it if you were around more… if we got to spend more time together… if you were a part of our family."

Stopping more tears before the spilled down, Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Emily, I'd love that. But promise me, you won't repeat my faults with my granddaughter."

She couldn't dream of it. Emily stroked along her stomach as she smiled. "I promise… with all of my heart."

Emily giggled lightly as a few kicks responded to her touch. Every tap made her heart ache with longing. She couldn't wait to meet her daughter.

A groan sounded on the other side of the bed. The women looked over and saw Reid starting to stir, pushing the blanket off of him. Excited, Emily turned to him, smiling as he slowly opened his beautiful hazel eyes.

It took a moment for them to focus, remembering why was here instead of in bed. The memory of last night coming back to him, Reid gasped, stunned at the sight of his girlfriend smiling over him.

"Emily," He exclaimed, sitting up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She assured. As he got closer, she reached over and cupped his cheek, her thumb lightly stroking along his skin.

"The baby?" He wondered, needing to be sure.

"Perfect, of course." She answered. Releasing her hold on him, she reached down and took his hand, bringing it to rest on her belly. "Kicking like crazy."

He sighed with relief as he felt proof of that. Smiling lightly, he said with tears in his eyes, "I was so worried about you… so many things could have been wrong, I thought I was about to lose you."

Reaching up, she kissed the peak of his hairline. "It's alright… everything's just fine."

Elizabeth knew it was best to take her leave. Standing up, she took one of the cups from the cardboard tray, careful not to take the green tea she'd gotten for Emily, and slowly headed to the door. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Mother, you don't need to go." Emily assured.

She shook her head. "I'll be back later… you two need some time."

With a gentle, loving aura Emily could never remember her mother having before, Elizabeth stepped out the door, letting it swing slowly shut behind her. As the latch clicked, Reid and Emily were finally alone, just as they should have been.

"You have anemia," Reid said, sitting up, finding her eyes. There were tears on his cheeks that broke Emily's heart.

Quickly, she reached up to brush them away. "I know… my mother explained it to me. I'm so sorry, I never imagined anything was wrong."

"I should have realized." Reid shook his head. "I just thought… because of seeing your mother… you and the baby could have died and it would have been all my fault."

"Hey," Emily smiled, keeping his gaze locked with hers. "You're the one that's been taking care of me… you're the one who suggested I see a doctor. One way or another, this would have been found out… it probably wouldn't have been so bad, but I've just been so stressed… with my family and the baby coming-"

"Your mother told me about that." Reid interrupted. He reached up and took her hand, speaking calmly and lovingly. "She told me about your trust fund."

"Oh, God," Emily cringed. "I'm sorry, Spencer… I was going to tell you, but… I just… I didn't…"

"It's okay." Reid assured. "I understand why you didn't want to tell me… it is a big deal, and it's a lot for people to deal with. But you know… I've never wanted to be with you because of your money."

"I was afraid you'd think I didn't want to marry you because of it." She admitted. "Maybe that's why I wanted to put it off for a while."

"The money means nothing to me." Reid assured. "If you wanted to give it all up, it wouldn't bother me in the least. Emily, I can take care of you, I can support our family… but if you weren't sure what you wanted, I do have a suggestion. I've been thinking about it all night."

Concerned, Emily asked, "What?"

"We… reinvest it." He explained. "We put it aside for our daughter… and anymore children we have. That way they'll have college money and trusts of their own… and we'll know they're taken care of."

Smiling, "I like that idea," Emily replied.

He matched it, brushing back her hair. "Good… because the only thing I've ever wanted from you… is you. From the minute I first laid eyes on you. I love you… just you."

"I love you, too." She replied, resting her brow on his. "And thank you for what you said to my awful cousins. I've always wanted to tell them off, they've just always made me feel outnumbered."

Reid shrugged. "It doesn't matter what they think anyway… anyone who matters know they're wrong. Like me… and the team… and your mom."

For the first time since he knew her, Emily did not disagree to that comment. "You're right,"

"And pretty soon, our daughter's going to know it, too." Reid replied, patting her baby bump again.

With a great sigh, she said, "I can't wait for that." Leaning down, she met his lips in a soft kiss, feeling much more alive than she had in the last few weeks. How could she not have realized she was sick?

"I can't wait to get you home." Reid said after their kiss, bringing her to lean on his shoulder. "How are you feeling now?"

She was tired, and a little stiff from this hard mattress with no support, but for the first time in a long while, she felt very happy. Everything was fine with the baby, but just as important, Emily felt like she'd found something that for so she'd been without. Something that was a part of her, and she hadn't even known she'd been missing it.

"Good," She answered. "Really good."


	17. Christmas Eve

Reid and Emily had been planning for this day for some time now. The one year mark of the day they fell in love. For many months, they expected to be joined by another person, to be able to celebrate both the event and the holiday as a family. They weren't, however; in fact, on this night, Emily was quite miserable.

She let out a sigh, trying to adjust herself on the couch and stop the shooting pain in her lower back. Right now, she was wearing shorts and a nightshirt. Despite the winter weather, the hormones were making her constantly overheated. Pajamas just made her even more uncomfortable. Her hand stroked over her stomach, feeling the baby kick back at her hand. Every tap from within made her very antsy.

"Come on," Emily moaned in the direction of the bump. "Don't you want to come out? It's nice out here. It's happy and festive, I'd think you'd like it. We even decorated a tree, it's so pretty."

All she got in response was few hard kicks. Emily let out a sigh. "I'll take that as a no?"

Reid, who was on his in from the kitchen with two bowls of chocolate swirled ice cream, overheard her and stifled a laugh. "I don't think she's planning on coming out too soon."

She took the offered bowl as Reid sat in the spot beside her. Emily grumbled as she adjusted herself helplessly again. "Pretty uncomfortable, huh?"

"Why would you think that?" Emily snapped, giving him a partial glare. "Because I'm two weeks past my due date? It's like a constant party, Spencer."

He backed off, nodding and turning towards the television. Seeing the hurt expression on his face pained Emily's heart. He'd been waiting on her hand and foot since December 10th, constantly obsessing over her since Thanksgiving. Tenderly, she reached over and took his hand.

"I'm sorry," She said softly. "I'm just cranky… I don't know what's taking so long. Why doesn't she want to come out?"

With a shrug, Reid rested his hand over her stomach, "You've made such a nice home for her over the last ten months. I bet she just doesn't want to leave."

"Awe," Emily said with a tilt of her head. She reached up to brush his cheek. "Listen to you, making up crap to make me feel better."

He reached over to press a kiss to her forehead. "I know you're uncomfortable, but she'll come out when she's ready. Who knows, it could even be tomorrow."

"I doubt it." She sighed loudly, picking up the spoon to her ice cream. "At this rate, we'll be ringing in the new year with our daughter refusing to be born."

That didn't seem so bad to him. As much as he was looking forward to meeting his daughter, Reid knew once she got here, it would be a long time before it was just him and Emily again. He wanted to savor this time with her as much as they could.

The two relaxed on the couch side by side. It's a Wonderful Life was just starting. Watching a holiday classic with ice cream, relaxing in pajamas was a much better way to spend Christmas Eve than at some stuffy party, which they thankfully got out of this year due to Emily's condition.

"You know," Reid said as he swirled his dessert a bit, watching the ribbons of chocolate meld into the cream, "tonight is our anniversary."

Emily couldn't stop her smile. "I know."

"We made it a whole year." Reid said, looking over to her. "Can you believe it?"

She let out a chuckle of disbelief. "No. Sometimes I still have trouble believing it's happening now… this so much better than I ever dreamed it could be."

"So I take it you don't have any regrets?" He wondered.

Turning to him, she looked to him with disbelief. "Not one. You?"

After short hesitation, he replied, "Only that I never told you sooner. Sometimes I think about how one thing could have changed everything… what if you had died that night? What if you'd never come home seven months later? What if… I hadn't gone with you last year? We could still be fighting right now-"

Immediately, she reached over to pull him into a kiss. Mostly it was to shut him up, she didn't want to hear about all the horrible things that could have kept them apart, but also, it was a strong reminder that this was real. None of that happened. She was right here, by his side, right where she belonged.

When they parted, she rested her brow on his. "Don't think about that stuff. We're together now and nothing on Earth is going to pull us apart again. We together, we love each other… and in a few days, we're going to be a family. Everything is perfect."

He wasn't so sure about perfect, but they were close. With a smile, Reid pressed a kiss to her forehead. Emily's eyes closed and she sighed happily, her face spreading into a smile. He loved when she did that. That's how he knew she was truly happy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Look, Daddy, teacher says 'Every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings."<em>

Reid's eyes were drooping as he watched the end of the movie. A film considered by many to be one of the greatest of all time. He wasn't an expert on American cinema culture, but he had to admit, it was a lovely, wholesome tale.

As "Auld Lang Syne" sang and the credits began, Reid looked to Emily, to see if she was just as moved by the movie as he. She was not. In fact, Emily wasn't feeling anything at all but a bit of peace. Her head had settled onto the back of sofa where she'd fallen asleep. Her breathing was deep and steady, a contented smile on her face, finally getting a bit of rest after two weeks of restlessness and anticipation.

He noticed her wince in her sleep, which Reid suspected was from her aching back. She'd probably be more comfortable in bed, but Reid didn't want to risk waking her. He'd give her a little more time, just in case she couldn't fall asleep when they got upstairs.

His hand reached out and caressed her belly. Odd, he didn't feel any kicking. Normally she responded at the slightest touch. Maybe she was sleeping. Leaning down, Reid pressed a kiss to crest of the bump.

"Hey in there," He said softly. "You've got to come out sometime, you know. I know it's scary, I know you feel really safe and warm in there… but it's not so bad out here. We're going to give you a really great life."

There was still no response in there. Reid stroked along the curve again. "I bet you don't know that tonight is a very special night. One year ago today, your mommy and I fell in love. It's because of this night, you came into our lives, and we couldn't ask for a better proof of our love. We love you so much, Sweetheart, and we'll be the first people you see when you're born… remember that."

Reid was startled as he felt something brush through his hair. Looking up, he realized Emily was not as asleep as he thought. Having heard everything, she looked down at him with a smile, her hand running through his chestnut tendrils.

"I'm sure she'll come out when she's ready." She said with a smile. "We can't push her, she has to do what's right for her, and she has to do it her way."

"Much like someone else I know," Reid said, reaching up to kiss his love, soft and tender.

As it ended, Emily ran a hand down his arm. "Let's go to bed. Help me up?"

"Certainly," He responded as he stood. He grabbed her one hand as he supported her arm with the other. Emily clasped it lovingly, putting her full trust in him to support her. It was very freeing having that faith in another person.

Once she stood, however, Reid heard Emily let out a sharp gasp. Her hand landed on her stomach as a look of horror crossed her face. It filled him with a sense of panic, unsure what had troubled her so terribly so quickly.

"What's wrong?" He demanded to know, looking her over.

"I…" She could barely speak, unable to believe it had just happened. "I think… my water just broke."

He was just as shocked, checking her over again. "Are you sure?"

She opened her mouth to give what was sure to be a smart answer when she winced again, just as she had when she was sleeping. She hissed and gasped, her arm cradling her stomach as she hunched over a bit, trying to fight through the pain. There was no denying; Emily was in labor.

As the contraction subsided, Emily breathed deeply, standing up straight again. Her voice was timid and soft as she replied, "Yeah… I'm sure. Oh, God, I can't believe this."

Reid's hand landed on her cheek, giving her a reassuring smile. "Emily, it's going to be okay. There's nothing to worry about. It hasn't snowed since yesterday. The streets are clear, so we'll have no trouble getting to the hospital. I'm going to get you a change of clothes and your bag, you can change down here and then we'll be on our way."

She had no idea how to thank him for remaining calm. Emily felt close to panicking; having him take control immediately kept her from having a meltdown. What would she do without him?

With a nod, she showed she agreed. Before he hurried off to get her things, Reid gave her another smile, looking almost in disbelief.

"What?" She wondered, unsure why he looked so bewildered.

"It's finally happening." He exclaimed. "We're going to have a baby."

At that, Emily couldn't help but smile. She was scared, trying desperately to process what was happening to her body, and all that was about to occur. But the truth was evident. In a limited amount of time, their child would at last be here.

He kissed her cheek one more time before he hurried upstairs. Alone now, Emily stood in the living room, the news now playing on television keeping her company. She urged herself to breathe, not because of pain, but simply just to keep calm.

* * *

><p>The contractions were ten minutes apart. Reid could easily time them in his head. With it being so late, there was minimum traffic on the roads, most of the other residents already in bed, anticipating the arrival of Christmas Morning. It took less than fifteen minutes to get there, even with Reid traveling twenty miles over the speed limit. Emily was impressed. He normally was such a poor driver, especially at adverse speeds, but he handled the lanes and turns like a professional racer. Amazing what he was capable of when it came to Emily and their child.<p>

Their luck seemed to run out, however, when they reached the hospital. The emergency room was a madhouse, filled with patients with all kinds of problems. People who drank too much eggnog and took a bad tumble, relatives who got into fist fights over dinner, parents who were hurt trying to grab that one last present their child had asked for. Emily was fearful how long they'd be among them, waiting to be admitted.

"You're in labor," Reid said, as if he could read her thoughts. "That's a different kind of emergency. I'm sure we won't have to wait long."

Emily wished she could believe him. They made it to the front of the line at reception, as the disgruntled nurse with a disdained expression called for who was next.

"Can I help you?" She grumbled.

"Yes, my girlfriend's in labor." Reid explained.

"Has her water broken?" She wondered, having as much concern for the situation as she would for a cut finger.

"Yes," Reid replied. "Her contractions are ten minutes apart."

"Oh," She grabbed a clipboard, handing it to him. "She can wait. Have a seat and fill these out. Next."

"Excuse me?" Emily wondered. "I'm in labor."

"I heard you," She replied. "But we have a room full of people who need help. You could be in that state for hours. I'll tell maternity that you're here, but you're not a priority. Have a seat. Next!"

They had no choice but to step aside as a man holding a large ice pack to his face stepped up. Reid led Emily around the room, looking for a place to sit. There was much to choose from. Luckily, he found one empty seat by the restrooms. At least she would be comfortable. Reid guided her into the chair before someone else could take it, and promptly positioned himself on the floor, his legs folded under him, the clipboard in his lap.

It took him nearly a half hour to fill out the form, having to pause at each contraction to hold Emily's hand. Thankfully, they didn't seem to be getting any worse, but they were bad enough.

Finally finished, Reid got up and went back into the lengthy line. Another half hour passed, leaving Emily to deal with the contractions herself. It was nearly unbearable, especially since all the other patients seemed to be watching her.

Reid eventually returned, sitting back on the floor. "She said it'll be any minute now."

Emily let out an annoyed grumble. She was in so much pain, all she wanted was to get in a bed where she could be moderately comfortable, maybe get a dose of something to at least deal with the clenching pains a little better.

"Maybe you should… ah!" She cringed as another wave hit her. Reid reached up to grab her hand, letting her squeeze it as tight as possible. It was nearly intolerable, but he'd been in much worse pain. It didn't even compare to being shot in the knee, and it couldn't be nearly as bad as to what she was enduring.

It slowly faded away and Emily was able to breathe. "Maybe you should call Dr. Shandler again."

"I've already left her a voicemail." Reid explained. "She might not even be on call right now. It is a holiday."

That doubled Emily's worry. She wasn't so sure she could do this without her regular doctor. Dr. Shandler knew her. Emily trusted her, and knew if anything went wrong, she would be able to think quickly on how to fix the problem. They might not get the same experience from another doctor, who might not be very good at all.

Sensing her worry, Reid patted her hand with his free one. "Once we get you up to the room and settled, I'll give her another try."

"At this rate, that could take ages." Emily groaned, leaning on her other arm. Indeed, it seemed the room was at a standstill, with no patients being claimed or ushered away for help. It was so frustrating and upsetting; she felt ready to break into tears. All she could do was hold onto Reid.

Another hour past with Reid on the floor until finally the chair opened up beside Emily, which he quickly grabbed before someone else could claim it. That was all the activity they had for some time. Slowly, but surely, the patients began to thin out around them, but they were quickly replaced by others. Meanwhile, Emily endured each contraction, one after other, speeding up to nine minutes apart. They remained in their endless purgatory, which Emily, in her peril state, began to fear would go on forever. She might have to have her baby right here.

"Emily Prentiss," another nurse called from the front of the room.

At last. "Right here!" Reid called, standing up. He quickly grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her to her feet. As fast as her bulging body would allow, the two made their way through the sea of injuries to where the nurse waited, an orderly beside her with an empty wheelchair.

"Sorry about the wait," She said, much more cheerful than the one behind reception. "Just have a seat and we'll wheel you up to maternity. How far apart of the contractions?"

Emily couldn't have been more grateful to have Reid by her side. He explained everything, without missing a beat, specifying exactly when her water broke, how fast her contractions were progressing, and the history of her doctor appointments during the pregnancy. All she had to do was sit back and try to relax.

They wheeled her to the elevators and rode up to the maternity ward. Halfway up, another contraction hit. They were getting sharper now, progressing along.

The floor was much less busy, the hallways almost clear. At a casual pace, the nurse and the orderly brought Reid and Emily a lengthy distance down the hall to, they were pleased to see, a private room. It was clean and comfortable, a bed a bit larger than a twin size was neatly made, ready for a new patient. Reid set the bag on it before helping the orderly guide Emily to her feet. She'd never been so happy to be in a hospital room.

"Alright, have you contacted your doctor yet?" The nurse questioned.

Emily was leaning on Reid, allowing him to answer. "I left her a message, she hasn't responded yet."

"Okay, we'll try contacting her for you. Shandler, isn't it? I believe she's on call for the holiday, but for now Dr. Preston will look after you. He's a fine physician. In the meantime, you can change into your gown and someone will be in in a minute to hook you up to the fetal monitor.

"Thank you," Emily muttered softly. With nothing more to say, the nurse stepped out and the orderly followed, rolling the wheelchair with him. They were finally alone.

Once the door was closed, Reid quickly grabbed the gown. Emily lifted her sweatshirt over her head, her hair sweeping back around her. Even in this tremendous state, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

"How are you doing?" Reid wondered as she leaned on him slightly in order to take off her sweatpants.

"Nervous." She answered, perfectly honest. "I've never done this before."

Wrapping the gown around her, Reid pressed a kiss onto her bare shoulder before the fabric covered it. "You're going to do great, I know it. And I'll be right beside you through the whole thing."

Emily's responding smile, though apprehensive, had a sense of relief. They were in this together. And when it was all over, their baby would be here.


	18. The Miracle

And so Reid and Emily embarked on what would seem to be the longest nearly twelve hours of their lives. Once Emily had put on the gown, Reid helped her into bed. Her aching back hit the pillows and she let out a grown. For now, everything seemed stable.

"Comfortable?" Reid asked gently as he pulled the blanket around her.

That was certainly a relative term. She wasn't exactly comfortable, or calm, but she couldn't imagine feeling any better at a time like this. "I'm fine," she sighed. She had lost track of the time, but the last contraction had been at over five minutes ago; another would be along any moment now.

Reid had done a lot in his life, many of which ages before it should have been his time, but even becoming a college freshman just shy of his thirteenth birthday had nothing compared to the nerves he felt right now. He'd never felt so unsure in his life. He'd been through the classes, read hundreds of books on the subject, yet as he sat here, faced with the actual event, he'd never felt less prepared.

But he couldn't be worried about himself right now. His job was much easier compared to Emily's. He had to be strong and stable for her. Lucky, Emily was too preoccupied with the happenings of her own body to notice his discomfort. He forced it into the pit of his stomach and focused on remaining in the moment, not worrying about what was to come. Another contraction hit and she cried out in pain, leaning forward.

"Oh, God," she moaned. They were getting sharper.

His instincts kicked in as Reid took the seat beside her. "Here," he said gently. "Squeeze my hand, try not to think about it."

"How can I not… think about!" She moaned. Tears were welling in her eyes. "Being stabbed didn't hurt this bad."

He needed to figure out some way to get her mind off of it. "Let's talk about something… baby names. We haven't even decided on a name yet."

"That's because you keep making stupid suggestions – ah!" She gripped his hand so hard, but it was the last concern on her mind.

Reid wasn't offended, but pretended to be in hopes a little spat might occupy her. "I don't think Artemis is stupid. It's the name of the Greek goddess of the moon-"

"I know," she panted, turning to him, forcing her words to come out as evenly as possible. "You've told me all this… but I don't want our daughter having a name… that's going to get her teased in the school yard."

"Well, I want her to have a name that means something." Reid assured, ignoring the bone crushing pain in his hand. "Something that's going to make her stand out."

"Me, too," Emily heaved as she finally leaned back on her pillow, the pain at last subsided. "Just… not that much."

She breathed deeply and calmly, slowly falling back to normal. Her eyes closed as the last of the contraction faded, and the world was calm again.

Sweat covered her brow from the effort and Reid grabbed a few tissues off the table, blotting it away. "Thank you," she sighed.

As he finished, he tossed it away and stood up. "I'll get you a cool cloth. I have a feeling it's only going to get worse from here."

Emily let out a low grumble at that. As Reid pressed a kiss to her cheek, her eyelids opened to find him right beside her. It was in that moment, Emily really realized how lucky she was he was here. She was a very strong person, very brave, facing some of the most dangerous men in the world with nothing but a side arm, but this… this was different. She was clueless as to how she'd get through this without him, and thankful she wouldn't have to find out.

"Relax while you can." Reid assured, brushing back her hair and giving her a confident smile. "You're doing so well, it's going to be okay."

"Thank you for being so calm." She muttered, her heart pounding like a hummingbird as she met his eyes.

"Anything for you." He answered, giving her another kiss. With that, he pulled away, almost having to wrench his hand from her grasp. He headed over to the open bathroom, grabbing one of the wash cloths by the sink.

As he came back out, the door opened and in walked a man neither of them had ever seen before, wearing a long white lab coat, underneath was a set of light blue scrubs. He couldn't have been much older than Reid.

"Hi," He said, spotting Emily in the bed, then turning to the chart he held in his hand. "You must be… Emily Prentiss, correct?"

"Yes," Emily said, a little wary of the new comer.

He stepped forward and offered his hand. "I'm Dr. Preston, I've been handed over your case until Dr. Shandler arrives. The nurse informed me they got in touch with her and she'll be here first thing in the morning."

"You don't look old enough to be an attending." Reid said as he walked over to the bed.

"I'm not actually, I'm the chief resident." He explained, wanting to shake Reid's hand as well. "Are you Emily's husband?"

"Boyfriend," he corrected as he accepted the gesture. "What if Emily has to give birth before Dr. Shandler gets here?"

"Well, she's just started labor, so it might be awhile, yet. However, I assure you, I'm a fully qualified obstetrician. I've delivered over 400 babies during my residency and, provided I pass my boards this summer, I've gotten offers for fellowships at John Hopkins, Columbia, and the Mayo Clinic. I promise, your girlfriend is in great hands."

He couldn't help but be skeptical, wishing he could contact Garcia to run a background check on this man. She, however, was spending her holiday break in Hawaii with Kevin, whom she had recently rekindled her romance with. Reid and Emily would just have to have faith this man was as skilled as he claimed to be.

"Okay, I'm going to do an exam to see just how far along you." Preston informed, setting the chart down and going to wash his hands. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Nine minutes," Emily explained. Once his hands were cleaned, he pulled a pair of gloves out of the box attached to the wall before going to help her into position. Reid had no choice but to stay out of the way. He retook his seat, watching Dr. Preston like a hawk. It was very unsettling, not only watching a perfect stranger touch his girlfriend like this, but allowing it to happen.

The exam didn't take long, and Preston seemed satisfied. "Okay, I'd say there's no worry you'll deliver before Dr. Shandler gets here." He said, tossing his gloves in the trash can. "You're about three centimeters dilated and partially effaced so you've got a long way to go. For now, just keep doing your Lamaze breathing through your contractions."

"That's it?" Emily wondered, glancing at Reid. "Just sit here and wait it out?"

Preston responded calmly. "Well, if you're interested in moving it along, you could try taking a walk through the halls. But don't wear yourself out, you need your strength. If you need anything else, just hit the call button."

Emily was about to say thank you, but it seemed her nine minutes was up. Another contraction hit her and she leaned forward, hissing in pain. Reid immediately grabbed her hand again.

Preston didn't rush right out. He caressed Emily on the back, showing great empathy. "Would you like a dose of Demerol, Emily? It might take the edge off the pain."

"Yes… p-please…" She stuttered, clutching to Reid's hand like her life depended on it. She glanced at him with pleading eyes. "If that's… alright with you…"

"You're the one going through the pain, I don't have a right to tell you no." He answered, grabbing the moistened cloth to cool her forehead.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that. And I'll bring you a pitcher of ice chips, too." He said kindly. After one more pat, he headed to the door quickly, but still Reid wished he would move faster. Anything to get Emily through this pain faster.

"Ah! God… damnit… it hurts!" she cried, sensing she was at the climax of the spell. Her hand rested on her belly as the pain gradually but surely faded away. Breathing became easier and soon, she was back to normal once again.

"Remember," Reid said as he wiped the perspiration off her face and neck, "it's still a minor contraction if you can talk through it."

She did remember reading that, but it wasn't until now she truly realized what it meant. Dreading that, Emily let out a sigh, trying to look on the bright side, "It's just one day… I can do this… it's just one day."

A word of encouragement would have been better. Instead, Reid's mouth went off before he could rethink his words, "Actually, it's not uncommon for a woman to be in labor for several days."

She let out a groan at that, her head collapsing onto the pillow. Wishing he could take that back, Reid brushed her bangs away lovingly, watching her as she stared up the ceiling. They had a long way to go.

* * *

><p>The night went on, hour after hour and contraction after contraction. The Demerol barely took the edge off. Emily made a joke around 3 am that it had just been a placebo. By dawn, the first of light appeared and Christmas morning arrived. Emily was at 6 centimeters and 5 minutes apart.<p>

Anxious to move the process forward, the two took the doctor's advice and decided on a walk. Reid helped her out of bed and kept his arm around her, guiding her down the quiet hallways of the maternity ward.

During their first lap, they caught sight of a blonde woman in her early twenties, buckled over as she screamed out her own contraction, a man about the same age keeping his own arm around her. It seemed they had the same idea about moving labor along, also. "Well," Emily mumbled as they waddled out of earshot, "at least I'm not the only one suffering during the holiday."

They turned the corner, marching down the path to the other end. "I think it will be nice, don't you?" Reid mentioned. "If our baby's born on Christmas. It seems rather appropriate; if it hadn't been for Christmas, she'd never have come to be."

It was true and Emily was delighted at the idea. And suddenly a thought struck her, "You know, we've been discussing names for months, but nothing seems right. Maybe we should choose one that's connected to the holiday… since it has so much meaning for all of us."

That was a good idea. "How about Noelle?"

It was pretty, but it didn't sound right to Emily. "Holly?"

Reid shook his head. It was pretty, but he also wanted something that would make people take her seriously as an adult. "Nicole?"

"No, I knew a Nicole in college. She was such a snob, I couldn't stand her." She said at once. She gave a sigh, sounding so despondent. "I don't know, Spencer… nothing sounds right, how are we ever going to choose one? I don't want to settle."

"Maybe we're not supposed to know until we see her." Reid assured. Bringing her closer, he pressed a kiss on her raven head. "I'm sure once we see her, we'll know. It won't be long now."

At that, another contraction hit and Emily bent over, dealing with the pain. Reid stood, giving all the support he could for her. He urged her to breathe, to help fight through the pain naturally, but nothing was working. Truly, it couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p>Dr. Preston was a good doctor. Attentive and thoughtful; he was taking good care of her. Still, though, she couldn't describe her relief at nine that morning when the door opened, this time bringing Dr. Shandler in dressed in salmon colored scrubs, her hair in a high pony tail, ready for a busy morning on the go.<p>

"Emily," She said pleasantly, rushing over, her Sketchers squeaking on the linoleum a bit. "How's it going?"

"Just dandy," Emily muttered, having just fought through another round. They were four minutes apart now, barely giving her enough time to calm down before they struck again. They had to be getting there. "I'm so sorry to ruin your holiday."

"Hey, you got me out of dinner with my mother-in-law, I should be thanking you." She smiled at her, washing her hands at the sink just as Preston had done.

"Just get this thing out of me and we'll call it even." Emily muttered, and couldn't help but smile as her doctor laughed.

After grabbing some gloves, she walked over. "So, where's Spencer?"

"He's calling our friends… they asked to be informed when anything happened, but we wanted to wait until morning before bothering any of them." She explained.

Shandler got on her stool, performing the same exam Preston had over and over again during the night. Emily felt a lot more comfortable now, thankful her regular doctor had taken over. She knew she and her daughter were safe and well cared for now, with someone who knew them.

Reid at last returned, practically running back into the room. He did not want to be away from her for too long. "Oh," he said, a little surprised Emily's regular doctor had at last arrived. "Morning, Dr. Shandler."

"Good morning, Spencer," She said, glancing at him. "Merry Christmas."

"You, too." He said, going to Emily's side. She looked to him in question. He answered, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Well, I got in touch with Morgan in Chicago. He offered to fly back, but I told him it wasn't necessary. He wishes you the best of luck. I also spoke to JJ, she's going to try to stop by tonight after she and her family get home from her mothers, but another storms coming in, I told her not to risk it."

"Anyone else?" She wondered.

"I left voicemails for the rest, for now it's just us." He answered, kissing the top of her sweaty brow. She was drenched by now and no amount of cool wash cloths was going to wipe it away. "However long it takes."

"And that won't be long, looks like I got here just in time." Dr. Shandler said as she stood up, a bright smile on her face. "You're at 8 centimeters and fully effaced, Emily. It's time."

"What?" Emily wondered. She'd been preparing for it all night, but she couldn't believe it was here.

"It's time to take you down to the delivery room; you're going to be there in a matter of minutes, we need to get you ready." Shandler smiled as she removed her gloves. "Some nurses and a few orderlies are going to wheel you down. Spencer, I need you to come with me."

"Where is he going?" Emily wondered, looking to Reid in worry. "I need him with me."

"Em-" Reid tried to explain.

But he was cut off. She gripped his wrist as she cried, "No, he needs to be there! I can't do this without him!"

"He will be, but he needs to get changed and sterilized before he can go in there." She assured the nearly hysteric poor woman. "We don't you or the baby to get an infection."

She was right, but Emily hated being alone, even for just a few minutes. Reid leaned down to her, closer to her level. "I'll be right there, okay?"

"Okay," She nodded, nervously. "Just don't be too long."

Lifting her chin, he brought her gaze to his, speaking very seriously, "You can do this, Emily. You're the strongest person I know, you're going to do great."

"I hope you're right." She muttered, nervously. She surprised even herself, though, when her face broke into a smile. "I can't believe it… we're going to have a baby."

"We're going to have a baby." Reid repeated, and with that brought her into a long kiss. She brushed his cheek as he pulled away. As scared as she was, she couldn't help but share a little of his anticipation.

Reid hurried off with Shandler as she opened the door, calling towards the nurse's station for assistance and transportation. He looked back at her with his loving gaze that seemed to give her all the strength she'd ever need.

* * *

><p>Afterward, all Emily would remember of the event was a flood of blinding pain. The contractions seemed to jump from four minutes to an endless stream, right on top of each other. She was helped into the bed, her legs brought up in the stirrups, being ordered over and over to breathe. Just keep breathing.<p>

He had been gone so long. Emily, half out of her mind from the pain, started to think he abandoned her, but she knew better than that. She practically sobbed with joy as Reid finally returned to her side, having traded his corduroys and sweater for a pair of green scrubs, his chestnut hair in a cap. At least he didn't have to wear a mask.

"Hey," he said as he sat on the stool, right at her side.

She answered with a moan that sounded like hey. He took her hand before she could even ask for it, trying to breathe.

"You can do this, Emily." He said again, his voice stern.

She wasn't so sure she believed him, but what choice did she have now? Besides… the reward was too much to deny, she wanted it so badly.

"I… I…" she stuttered, trying to speak before the pain got too badly again.

"What is it?" Reid urged, keeping his voice from shaking.

"I just want you… to know…" She muttered, looking up to meet his eyes. "How much I love you… and I'm grateful for everything we've been through. I know I put your through a lot of pain, and I'm sorry… but I don't think we'd be here otherwise."

Kissing her temple, he whispered. "I love you, too… and I don't regret it, either. I'd go through it all ten more times, just to have this… and it's better than I ever dreamed."

He brought her into a kiss, quick but passionate, saying all the feelings they never could put into words. What they had was so much more than love and friendship… it was as powerful as life itself. Like without each other, neither one could truly exist.

It ended abruptly as Emily felt another contraction. Reid had trouble keeping his own breathing calm, witnessing what was happening, wishing he could endure some of this pain for her. Dr. Shandler finally came in, dressed head to toe in surgical garb, and took her seat, front and center.

"How are doing, Emily?" She asked through her mask.

She winced and moaned, forced by the nurses into a more seated position. Reid supported her back as much as he could, trying to take some of the burden away.

As the pain subsided, Shandler did a quick exam and nodded. "Okay, Emily, you're at ten centimeters. On the next contraction, you're going to push."

It was finally upon her. A cold panic filled her as the current contraction subsided, knowing another was right at the threshold, ready to take its place. Reid had his arm around her, sitting on the edge of the bed to keep her upright, his opposite hand brushing her arm. This was it.

The contraction came all too soon. Shandler waited, watching the monitor diligently, sensing the upcoming tremor. "Okay… now, Emily, push!"

She didn't even give herself a moment to second guess. Emily just did it. Fighting through the pain, she pushed with all her might, though the whole time sensed nothing was happening.

Time was suddenly at a standstill. It was a continuous cycle of pushing pointlessly through each contraction, then getting a few seconds of rest before it happened again. The room was filled with screams of agony from Emily, urges and orders from Dr. Shandler, and words of encouragement from Reid. Emily looked like she'd just climbed out of the ocean; her skin was soaking weight with perspiration from head to toe. Her hair messy and matted, clinging to her sweaty face.

Over an hour it lasted without a single result. As one contraction ended, she collapsed back on Reid, struggling to fill her lungs with breath.

"I can't do this…" She sobbed, resting her head on Reid's shoulder.

"Yes, you can," Reid and Dr. Shandler said together. Reid added, pressing a kiss to her head. "Come on, Emily, you have to keep going."

"Shut up! You're the one that did this to me!" She screamed, pulling her head back up. She never realized until now just how grating Spencer's voice was; it was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Emily, I know it's hard, but you've got to keep going." Shandler ordered, looking nearly as frazzled as her patient, remaining strong. "You're getting there, just keep pushing. You can do this… push now!"

"Ugh!" She cried out, practically crushing Reid's hand. Her other was gripping the handle of the bed, certain she was going to rip it out of its place. Again, she pushed with all her might, feeling like it was doing absolutely no good. She was beginning to sense something was wrong with her.

Shandler, however, nodded, "That's it, Emily! I can see the head, keep going!"

With all her might, she kept pushing and suddenly cried out with even more pain. If she thought the contractions were bad, it was nothing compared to the solid burning that was suddenly taking over her center. "Oh, God!" She screamed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Okay, she's crowning." Shandler said, "on the next contraction, you need to push as hard as you can to get her out."

"I'm sorry, I can't!" Emily sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, you can!" Reid urged, not caring if she yelled at him again. "You're almost there, Em. It's almost over."

The next contraction was there before she even realized and Shandler yelled almost as loud as the poor woman, "Push! Now, Emily!" She complied, pushing as hard as she could, her energy and stamina fading rapidly. "That's right, keep pushing. You've to keep going!"

Her cries were mixed with sobs as tears streamed down her soaking face. Her body was shaking at the sheer force of keeping this process up. "Good, Emily, her head is out."

Reid couldn't help himself as he witnessed the scene. "Oh, my God… look at her, Emily, she's beautiful!"

She wanted to see and tried to get her eyes to focus, but the pain was too blinding. She just wanted it to be over. Never in her life had she felt such pain. Ever.

"Okay, one more push, now." Shandler demanded.

"No," She shook her head as she wailed. "Please…"

"Come on, Emily, one more!" Shandler practically begged her. "One more push. I know it hurts, but you just need one more. One more and you will have your baby!"

It was one of the unexplained wonders of the universe. The only way to get a woman to put herself through all this torture and agony: The promise of a baby.

And she did. Mustering whatever strength was left in her, crying and screaming, Emily gave one more push. That was all it took. At last, a feeling of relief washed over her as the doctor guided the baby's shoulders out. With that, the rest of the little body came easily. It was over.

Emily let out a cry of relief, the pain fading away rapidly. She couldn't even remember it now. In a nanosecond, she went from misery to pure joy as her eyes took in the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

Shandler placed the little bundle into her arms almost at once. It was incredible. Emily had held at least a dozen babies in her lifetime, but taking this little one into her termbling arms was like nothing she'd ever known. It was like she'd been missing something her entire life… and now she finally had it back.

Instantly, tears were taking over as she watched the little thing, motionless at first. A nurse quickly took a cloth, rubbing her chest in a circular motion a moment… and then the little thing twitched, her face scrunching up and let out a monstrous wail, terrified about this new world she'd just come into.

"Oh," Emily sobbed, rocking the newborn in her arms, holding her close. She pressed a kiss to her tiny, wrinkled face that was changing from a sickly pale to a healthy pink.

At last, Emily looked up to Reid by her side. He was crying just as hard as she was, staring at their beautiful child, here at last.

"We did it," She whispered, smiling at him.

Reid looked up to meet her eyes, smiling just as dumbly and brightly. "You did so well," He stuttered, kissing her temple. "I'm so proud of you, Em… you were wonderful."

He put his arm around her, right underneath the little bundle that was still crying. Emily lowered her head onto his shoulder as Reid cradled them both.

"Do we have a name yet for our records?" Another nurse asked carefully, not wanting to disturb the new family.

"Oh," Emily sat up. Reid leaned down at that moment to kiss the top of the little girl's head, mostly bald with a few wisps of jet black hair. "No… not yet."

"That's alright," She assured. "For now, we'll call her Baby Girl Prentiss."

"Baby Girl Prentiss-Reid." Emily corrected at once.

Stunned, Reid picked his head up. "Really?"

"Of course!" She wept, still unable to stop crying. "You're her father, Spencer, she should have your name."

Now, everything went from horrific torture to a wonderful dream. The baby was quickly cleaned off, measured and weighed while Shandler helped Emily deliver the afterbirth, which Emily couldn't even feel.

The little pink baby was swaddled tightly in a blanket and represented to her parents. "She's just fine," Dr. Shandler said as she handed her back. "8 pounds, 5 ounces, 18 inches long, born at 10:55, December 25th. She's very healthy."

"She's perfect," Emily muttered as she held her close again. She wasn't crying anymore, looking up to the raven haired woman with a pair of big eyes, so dark they were almost black.

Reid brushed her little head as he leaned his brow against Emily's cheek. She turned to him, finding his eyes and meeting him in a loving kiss.

As they pulled away, they turned to stare at their little girl again, completely lost in the moment. Neither could remember ever feeling so happy or so complete.

Emily's heart swelled as she watched the baby give a little yawn. "Merry Christmas, Baby Girl." She whispered, "We love you." At that, she leaned down and gave her loving kiss, her tears of joy dripping onto her soft, little cheek.


	19. Everything

Emily let out a contented sigh as she woke that evening. A smile crossed her face as she glanced out the window, the gray sky was steadily getting darker and fat, white flakes were fluttering past her window. The blizzard had started. It didn't matter. This was the only place she needed to be.

The rest of Christmas had been wonderful. The happy couple spent the whole day, alone with their new baby. Unfortunately, what with both prior engagements and the growing inclement weather, none of their friends were able to visit. It didn't matter to them, though, they were happy to have the time together. Just the three of them.

Now, as Emily rolled over, she found a sight that made her heart leap. Spencer was on the other side of the room, slowly rolling back and forth in the mahogany rocking chair. In his arms was their precious little bundle. The loving, adoring expression he gave her as he stared down at her was so breathtaking. Emily had never seen him like that. That was a Spencer Reid she'd never know. She doubted even he'd known about it until today.

"How's she doing?" Emily said groggily, carefully sitting up. As happy as she was, she was incredibly sore, moving too much wasn't a good idea.

Reid grinned as he looked up. "Just fine… how are you?"

"Great, I felt like I haven't slept in months." She sighed, stretching her back a bit. It still had some pain there, but it was a definite improvement. She felt like she'd been sleeping with a watermelon in her pajamas for three months. Her hand absentmindedly stroked her stomach, as she often did when she woke up. It was so odd, not feeling the kicks anymore. She was going to miss that.

But then, she realized as Spencer carefully got out of the chair and walked over to her, she had something so much better.

"Look who's awake," Reid said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "It's Mommy… I bet she'd like to see you."

Her dark eyes were hidden by heavily lidded eyes, giving the impression the baby was very sleepy. Emily couldn't stop from crying as she took the baby from him, holding her protectively in her arms.

"Hi," Emily stammered, smiling through her tears. "That's my girl… my beautiful baby girl."

Quickly, Reid grabbed the box of tissues from the bedside table, ripping out a few for her. "I'm sorry," Emily choked as she took them, balancing the fragile baby at the same time. She dabbed at her eyes, but the drops barely dried before more took place. "I don't know why I keep crying."

"Your body is flooded with hormones right now, and you're coping with not having your child inside you. It's been a long time since it's just been you… that would be a lot for anyone to get used to. You should feel better in a few weeks."

"I do feel a little empty," She muttered, smiling down at the baby. "But this… this makes me feel so much better. I guess I'm just going to have to hold you as much as possible, huh?" She giggled as the baby gave another yawn. "Yes, I am."

Her little hand stretched out of her blanket, almost reaching towards her. Emily leaned down to press a gentle kiss in her tiny palm. Reid reached to cup her tiny head, brushing the soft dark curls on her head. He watched as her hand reached up to land on Emily's nose, pressing against it with a feather light touch, like she were trying to get to know the two people who brought her into the world.

"Can you believe we're parents?" Reid wondered.

Emily laughed as she gave the little hand another kiss. "It's incredible… how do you think we're doing so far, Daddy?" She asked, glancing up.

He gave a knowing nod. "I think she likes us."

Emily laughed, jostling the baby lightly. She gave a soft coo which both took to mean she was content. "I certainly hope she likes us, because I just love her."

"We still need a name for her, though." Reid said, rather despondent.

With a hiss, Emily grimaced. They had both hoped after meeting her, the name would come easily. Now it seemed so much harder. She was absolutely wonderful, what name could possibly meet up to those standards.

They hadn't even realized another soul had entered the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Startled, both Reid and Emily looked up, stunned to see their visitor.

"Mother," Emily exclaimed, trying to sit up a bit straighter. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't believe it's unprecedented for a mother to visit her daughter when she has a baby." Elizabeth said, setting her purse on the empty food tray. "Unless of course… you don't want me here."

She was so stunned for a moment, she didn't know what to say. As her mind caught up to the moment, Emily cried, "Of course I do," Emily cried. "I just assumed… with your holiday dinner tonight… you wouldn't be able to get away."

Reid had gotten off the bed in, going over to the ambassador. "Well, it was too late to cancel, but I informed the help to occupy the guests while I stepped out. Thank you, Spencer." She said as he took her coat.

Emily was amazed. Her mother, stepping out on her own party filled with political and diplomatic officials that could possibly destroy her career? It sounded so… bizarre.

"Isn't it a little rude to leave your own party?" Emily wondered with a small smile.

Reid couldn't help but notice how Elizabeth shared the exact same one. "I don't care."

He was pleased to see the joy on his girlfriend's face at that, knowing how much her mother cared about her. Elizabeth was really trying to turn over a new leaf, being there for her daughter.

"I was just about to go for some coffee," Reid said, finding an excuse to leave them alone. "Can you get you some, Ambassador?"

"I'd love some cinnamon tea, actually, if you can find it." She said to Reid.

"No problem, I'll be back soon." He said, heading towards the door.

Elizabeth called out to him as he opened the door, "Oh, and Spencer." He stopped in his tracks, turning back to the elegant woman. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, and congratulations to you." He said kindly, and with that stepped out. The women were alone.

Elizabeth returned her attention to her daughter, now unable to deny the tiny bundle in her arms. "So… is this my little granddaughter here?"

"No, Mother, this is a loner." Emily retorted. "Ours needs a tune-up, so she's in the shop."

"Boy, I never get tired of your sarcasm, young lady." Elizabeth said sternly, but a light in her eyes suggested she found it rather amusing. She claimed Reid's former seat on the bed, right before Emily and her new grandchild, peering in on her face.

"Oh…" she sighed. At that first sight, her true colors began to show. Her expression turned into something so gentle and loving. Her fingers carefully pulled back the blanket from her chubby little face, the better to see.

"She is so precious." Elizabeth smiled. "Absolutely beautiful."

Emily felt tears forming again. "Thank you."

Looking up, her mother met her eyes, "She looks just like you."

"You think?" Emily wondered, staring down into her daughter's face. "I don't see it."

"Give it a few weeks, you will." Her mother assured. Her fingers tenderly brushed her tiny little arm, feeling her soft, unblemished skin. "She looks just like you when you were born."

Emily adjusted the tiny thing in her arms. Her tiny eyes were beginning to fall closed, so she was careful not to disturb her. "Mother… would you… like to hold her?"

She swore for a moment, she thought she saw her mother blush as she beamed with excitement. "I thought you'd never ask."

Carefully, Emily handed her over. If there was anyone besides Spencer she trusted to hold her daughter, it was her mother. Elizabeth took the baby like a pro, pulling her into her arms like she'd held hundreds of babies in her lifetime. Truthfully, Emily had never seen her with a child in her arms. She could never being in her mother's arms for longer than a second or two. She'd always had a theory the ambassador hadn't even held her when she was an infant… but obviously she'd been wrong. Not only did she hold her granddaughter, safe and secure, but she was relaxed and delighted to have her in her arms.

"Hello, there," She said, her voice slow and soft, sounding very soothing to the newborn. "Do you know who I am? I'm your grandma. Yes, I am, I'm your grandma."

The baby stirred slightly, nestling down into her blanket, falling into a deep sleep. Emily couldn't believe how taken she was by this. It warmed her heart, seeing her mother bonding with her daughter. Maybe things were going to be different now, and her mother would be there for her.

"So?" Elizabeth said, looking up. "What's her name?"

Again, Emily cringed. "Uh… well… we haven't decided on one yet."

She assumed her mother would be urging her to make a decision. Not to spend so much thought on a frivolous aspect. That it was just a name, anything within the norm would be suitable. Instead, she took the news in stride, looking back to the baby. "Well, that's alright… that's one decision you don't want to rush. I think your father and I bickered for a week before we finally chose for you."

Emily never knew that. She was starting to discover so many things lately, about how her parents really saw her. Maybe they weren't open with their affections like others, but they did love her… especially her mother.

"So how are you feeling?" Elizabeth wondered, looking up to her daughter with concern.

"Tired," she answered. "And incredibly sore… but I'm so happy… look at my little baby, she's so beautiful."

"She is," her mother agreed. "Any idea when you're going home?"

"Uh… my doctor said the day after tomorrow, provided the snow's cleared." Emily replied, not sensing her mother was hinting at something.

"Good… I don't leave for my next assignment until February, so I'll be able to help you for the first month, that's the most overwhelming, I think." She answered.

Emily was amazed. "You're… you're going to help?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Well, Spencer probably won't get much time off of work, so you'll need someone nearby to help you do the grocery shopping and cooking and cleaning, you don't want to get too overwhelmed." Her mother explained.

"Yes, and you know how to do none of those things." Emily stated.

"Well… I can learn…" Her mother insisted. Avoiding her daughter's questioning gaze, she looked down to her little granddaughter. "I just want to do something so I can spend more time with my family."

Emily could accept that a lot more than the ambassador trying to play housewife. Reaching over, she patted her mother's hand. "Or you could just come by and… spend time with us. When Spencer's gone… I'll need someone to talk to."

Her mother nodded. "Do you think you and I can talk without getting into an argument?"

Emily laughed, "No… but that's how we've talked for years. Why mess with success."

Elizabeth found it just as amusing. It felt a bit awkward, but at least it was the start at a new relationship. The two left it at that for now. The little baby stirred in her sleep a bit, having no idea how she'd brought the two stubborn women together.

* * *

><p>Due to Emily's request, the team stayed away for the rest of the week. Reid explained she wanted time alone with the baby, so they could rest and have a chance to bond. As hectic as it was caring for a newborn, it had a peaceful quality about it. Just the three of them, without the disruptions of the outside world coming in. It was the perfect way to start their new life as a family.<p>

Before they knew it, it was December 31st. The last day of the year. As usual, Rossi was hosting a New Year's Eve party at his house that night, but Emily and Reid wouldn't be able to attend, not wanting to risk taking their child out into the cold when she was hardly a week old. That afternoon, however, the team made plans to come over and see the new arrival at last. Everyone was outlandishly excited, having not even seen a picture yet.

Reid was in the living room in wait for them. He wasn't reading, or occupying himself with anything. All he was doing was thinking. Something had been nagging at him since they brought the baby home. Each day it was getting more and more bothersome. Now, his dilemma was nestled in the pit of his stomach, giving him a very sour feeling. He had no idea what to do.

The doorbell rang at last and he quickly got up to answer. They must have carpooled together, he thought as he checked the peep hole, because they had all arrived at the same time. He opened the door at once, smiling happily at the sight of all his friends, unable to deny how thrilled he was they were finally here.

"Hey!" He cried, greeting them. "I'm glad you guys could make it!"

"Are you kidding?" Garcia exclaimed as she rushed in to give him a hug. "We wouldn't miss this for all the gold in Gringotts!"

Reid laughed, embracing her warmly. As she stepped aside, he gave hugs and greetings to all his friends, from Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and finally JJ.

"Congratulations, Spence!" She cried, hugging him as well. "We're so proud of you!"

"So?" Morgan demanded, looking around. "No offense, Pretty Boy, but we didn't just come here to hug your skinny bones. Where's this new baby?"

"Emily's nursing her. She should be done by now, so… follow me." None of them could deny how different he was. The man was beaming like a star. They'd never seen him so happy before, like he finally found what made him complete. He was a natural when it came to fatherhood.

He led them through the quiet house, up the stairs to the second floor. A teddy bear design was decorated on the nursery door, which stood close. Reid held his hand behind him in a warning for the others to stay back, wanting to check first and respect his family's privacy.

Inside was peacefully quiet as Emily was humming a soft lullaby. Her daughter was content, dry and full, getting ready to fall asleep. A pacifier was tucked in her mouth to soothe her. Her big eyes, which were beginning to change from black to brown, were gazing up at her mother. She was too young to know anything, but Emily swore she was looking up at her with love. Maybe she was… maybe she could already understand the connection they shared, unlike anything Emily had ever known, or even knew she wanted.

A light knock sounded on the door, opening before Emily could respond. Reid poked his head in, a wide smile on his face.

"Hi," He said, "You girls ready for some visitors?"

Excited, Emily cried, "Are they here?"

"Yep," Reid nodded.

"Bring them in!" She ordered with enthusiasm, her voice still soft, not wanting to disrupt the little girl, who's eyelids seemed to be getting heavier.

Reid pushed the door opened wide, stepping in first and holding it for the rest of them. "Okay, guys… here she is."

At once, the five guests stepped into the beautiful nursery of pink and purple. Their eyes found Emily in the rocking chair, the swaddled baby held protectively in her arms. At once, both JJ and Garcia awed quietly at the little sight, her pink face just peeking out of the fabric. Morgan and Rossi were silent, but they held the same, loving expression as the girls. Even Hotch couldn't hide the smile on his face.

The new presence of strangers in the room seemed to disturb her, stirring a bit. Emily started rocking again to soothe her, wanting her to know these people were nothing to be afraid. Other than her parents, no one would love her like them.

She caught Reid's eye a moment before looking to the group. "Guys," Emily announced, "This… is Natalie. Natalie Elizabeth Prentiss-Reid."

"Oh, Natalie," Garcia squeaked, looking like she might cry.

"Hi, Natalie," Rossi spoke tenderly, moving a little closer to see her.

Hotch mentioned, "That's a pretty name."

"It took us awhile to settle on one." Emily said, lightly ticking her little cheek as her daughter's eyes slipped closed again. "We wanted to give her a name that really meant something, but nothing seemed right… once we thought of Natalie, though… it just felt so perfect."

"It's from the Latin 'Natalia', which means 'Christmas Day'." Reid explained. "We think it's rather appropriate she was born on Christmas… since that was the day we fell in love."

"And then, of course, Elizabeth is after my mother." Emily added.

Morgan took a step forward, "Not that I want you to part with your baby, Prentiss, but… can I?"

Emily was still wary about other people holding her. She didn't even like Reid to have her for too long, but she couldn't deny her friend. Giving a nod, she carefully passed the newborn to Morgan as he stooped down. "Just be careful… support her head."

"Don't worry, I got her," Morgan said as he smiled. He took her protectively, not even disturbing her rest, her pacifier bobbling around slowly in her sleep. "Oh… look at her. She is gorgeous."

"Thank you," Emily sighed happily. Reid stood back, his hand landing on Emily's shoulder as their friends gathered in a cluster, admiring the baby in Morgan's arms.

"Good news, Reid, she doesn't look a think like you." Morgan teased as he glanced over at the proud father.

He, however, was neither offended nor annoyed. "Thank goodness for that," he said, looking down lovingly at Emily. She blushed and met his gaze, but it was only a second. Suddenly becoming overwhelmed, she covered her eyes and looked away.

"What's wrong, Sweet Pea?" Garcia asked, concerned.

JJ, spotting a box of tissues by the changing table, rushed to grab them and hurried over to her, letting her take one.

"It's okay, Em," JJ assured. "I had postpartum depression for nearly three weeks after Henry, it'll go away."

Shaking her head, Emily dabbed at her eyes. "That's not it… I'm just… I'm so happy."

"Yeah, you look it." Morgan teased. His turn with Natalie was quickly over, passing it cautiously to Garcia. She carefully took her, making cute little faces at her as people always seemed to do when seeing a baby.

"No, I am," She said. Reid knelt down next to her, brushing back some of her hair as he watched her with concern. "I just… I don't know what I did… to deserve all this. Two years ago, my life was so empty… I had nothing. Nothing but a job… anyone who cared about me, I kept at arms' length." Looking to Reid, she cried even harder, "and a love for a man I never thought I'd have. Back then I figured it was too late… I would be alone until my past finally caught up with me. And now… I have everything. Everything I ever wanted… my life is perfect. I can't imagine it ever being better."

Reid reached up to press a kiss to her temple, hiding the fact that he wasn't smiling. He was sad. He wanted to be happy with her. He wanted to feel the exact same way she did, but the nagging feeling flowed through him again, and this time would not be silenced. While Emily thought they had everything, Reid knew one thing was missing. One thing that could make his life complete… and he wouldn't be happy until he at least tried to get it.

* * *

><p>… What a crazy year. It didn't feel like that much time had passed, but it had. Reid continued staring out at the snow, his heart pounding so hard, loud enough to be heard all throughout the quiet house. Maybe this was crazy, maybe he shouldn't try to mess with the perfect life he had. Were he to try to have it all, he could lost it… but he couldn't go on pretending this was everything he wanted, too.<p>

"Spencer," a cautious voice said behind him. "Are you okay?"

Reid turned at once to see Emily had come downstairs. She was holding Natalie protectively against her shoulder, caressing her back in a circular motion. He gave a smile and a nod. He slipped out while Emily was nursing the baby, needing some time to gather his thoughts before the moment was upon him. "Yeah… I'm just… happy we don't have to drive in _this_ blizzard."

Emily gave a chuckle. She was thankful, too. Reid came over to first press a kiss on her cheek and another on the baby's soft head. "How's she doing?"

"She's fine. Just trying to get her to burp." Emily had no more than said that than a tiny little rumble seemed to come out of the baby. Natalie relaxed after that, feeling relieved. Carefully, Emily adjusted her daughter to cradle her in her arms. "There… that's better, huh?"

"You're just in time." Reid said, guiding them over to the sofa. "It's almost midnight."

They took a seat before the TV, the New Year's Eve celebration airing from Times Square. The couple was quiet as they watched the party, neither particularly sorry they weren't at some gathering this year. The three of them together seemed like the perfect party. Reid kept glancing over at Emily nervously, his stomach churning every time he found her beautiful face. He could do this… he had to do this…

The ball dropped in Times Square and everyone was counting down. 3… 2… 1…

"Happy New Year!" Reid and Emily whispered, not wanting to disturb Natalie, who had drifted off just moments before. Both parents gave her a kiss before turning to each other, their lips meeting in an almost chaste, yet sensual kiss.

The start of a whole new year was before them, and Reid could not think of a better time. Perhaps it would have been more romantic to do this at a party, dressed in their best, with all their friends around. Still though, relaxing in their home, he couldn't imagine a better audience than their week old daughter. He braced himself and took a hard swallow. If he didn't do it now, he never would.

"Emily," He began, keeping his voice low. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do," She smiled, turning to him. "I love you, too."

"Good," He said with relief. Knowing that, that might make this go a little easier. "And… I was thinking about you said earlier… about how happy you are. You were telling the truth, right?"

"Yes," She said, a little suspicious. "Do you… doubt me?"

Reid shook his head, pulling away from her a bit, the better to see her face. "No, of course not, and I'm happy, too. I love you and Natalie so much, and I fall more in love with both of you every day. When I think about our future, I get so excited. Knowing we're going to be together for the rest of our lives… it almost seems too good to be true. We have such a wonderful family now… and I hope in a few years, it'll grow."

Emily winced a bit, "Oh, I can't even think about having another baby right now… but in a year or two, I think I'd like that."

Reid smiled; that spurred his confidence further. Emily was waiting almost impatiently to know what he was getting at, her eyes filling with interest and worry. "My whole life, I could never imagine being this happy or this in love… I can't imagine anything making my life better… except… one… thing."

Her smile faded and Emily felt her voice stumble a bit as she asked. "What?"

He breathed deeply feeling so nauseated and excited at the same time. "If… you, Emily Prentiss… would agree to be my wife."

Perhaps it should have been obvious, but it hit Emily like a bolt of lightening. Her jaw fell slightly, staring at Reid, stunned. "Oh my God, are you proposing?"

"Yes," Reid answered, "I am."

At first, she could barely speak. They had talked about marriage, but she never got the impression Reid was actually interested. She always assumed if she said she wanted to get married, he would just do it to please her. It appeared that wasn't the case.

He moved from the couch to the floor, kneeling on his good knee. If she had any doubts he was serious about this, Reid reached into his pocket and extracted a blue velvet box. "Oh my God!" she cried as he cracked it open.

The ring inside took her breath away. Silver, with a modest sized square cut diamond and two gems on either side of it. "That's Natalie's birthstone. When did you get that?"

"I've had it for months." He explained. "I wanted to ask you since you got pregnant, but… I was always so afraid you'd think I was doing it for the baby. But I'm not… we're committed to each other. We don't need this… but I want this. I'm doing this because I love you. I love you, Emily. Every time I say it, I feel like I'm saying it for the first time. You have no idea all the things you do that make me fall in love with you more… even when you just look at me… like how you're looking at me right now. I want you to know that I am going to love you for the rest of my life. I am going to do everything to care for you, support you, and protect you… I want to devote my whole life to you. So, please… will you marry me?"

Even if she hadn't wanted to, even if it hadn't been something she dreamed of since that kiss under the mistletoe, Emily couldn't have denied him. Tears falling out all too easily, nodded and sobbed out a quiet, "Yes."

Reid forgot how to breathe for a moment as he realized what she said. She said yes… she was his… forever. What had he been so scared of? This was the easiest thing he'd ever done.

Carefully, he removed the ring from its nest and carefully took Emily's left hand while she balanced the baby in her right arm. He slipped the ring on her finger, fitting onto it with perfection.

Setting the box aside, Reid reclaimed his seat on the couch. He met Emily's lips in a kiss much more passionate than the previous, filled with all the love they felt for the other, and the eagerness of the life they were going to share… that they were sharing.

He reached to brush her tears away as their kiss ended. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too." Reid answered. "Always."

Emily reached to rest her head on Spencer's shoulder, her remaining tears soaking into his sweater. His arms went around her, one right under his baby girl, sleeping like the angel she was. He held them both close to him, pressing a kiss to the top of Emily's head. He had never felt so happy.

Perhaps it was true to what they say. Everyone reaps what they sow. Both, after a lifetime of loneliness and suffering, they had the life they not only always wanted, but truly deserved. As far as anyone knew, nothing was going to ruin that for them. With that comforting thought, they snuggled close, feeling so safe and loved. Just Emily, Reid, and their beautiful baby.

* * *

><p>AN: I really hope you guys like how this story ended. It was so much fun writing it. I really feel like the story's been told here. I have no intentions of added more to this story, but I've got a few others in the works, so please check those out if you're interested.

I might have another Reid/Emily fluff piece soon (just a few chapters). I'm also starting another series soon, which is Reid/JJ friendship and Emily/Hotch romance. I hope you guys will check that out if you're interested.

Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much I did reading it. I loved all the reviews. You make me feel like a real writer, which is the greatest thing anyone can give me. Thank you! :)


End file.
